Life Long Lovers
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: I went and done is again readers. I've lost my inspiration to continue writing this story. I am trying to figure out an ending to this story though. Just give me another couple weeks and I should have at least one chapter posted.
1. Thinking of Her

"_Good boy Bolt,' Penny said, 'Fuck me harder!"_

_Penny was on her bed with her legs spread and Bold in between them. He thrusted hard and fast inside her as he grunted, 'I love you Penny,' he thought as he felt Penny's pussy tighten around her, 'Penny!' he grunted._

_ "I'm cumming Bolt!" she shouted, "I'm fucking coming! Oh Booooooooooooo!" she started saying his name before it turned into a long wail. He pussy clamped down on his cock as he thrusted harder and harder in her. Causing her orgasm to last longer. When she thought her orgasm was over, she felt Bolt's thick cock bulge inside her. He began to whimper, "It's okay boy," she lifted her head and kissed her lover, "Cum inside me."_

_ He heeded her words, hung his head back, and released a long, waning howl. Then BAM, his manhood released inside her. His seed was hot and copious, causing Penny to have an immediate second orgasm. They wailed in pleasure as his seed squirted and gushed past his cock and all over the sheets._

_ When Bolt was done cumming he pulled out his cock and fell on top of Penny. Penny was dazed and sleepy, and it showed on her face, "Good boy Bolt," she said softly as she drifted off to sleep, "Good boy…" they fell asleep together._

**Bolt slowly woke from his most amazing dream. He woke under Penny's bed and smiled for a minute before he felt something wet underneath hi. Lifting himself lightly and looking underneath. Too much of his dismay, he came in his sleep. He crawled out from under the bed and looked up. Penny was still sleeping and it was a school day. Usually she was already out the door for school.**

** So he jumped on the bed and barked as loudly as he could. She shot up, almost knocking her dog off the bed. She looked at the clock, "Oh shit, I'm late," she pushed Bolt aside and hurried out the bed and into the bathroom, "Thanks Bolt," she said as she ran off.**

** Penny always slept in short pajama shorts and a small pajama shirt. Giving Bolt the opportunity to look at her ass sway before him. He looked at her until he heard a yawn behind him, followed by a rustle from the sheets. He turned around and saw Mittens sleepily coming out of the sheets. She stretched and yawn, and rubbed her eyes, "Morinin' Bolt," she said.**

** "Hey Mittens," he said sadly.**

"**What's wrong?"**

** "It's nothin', just thinkin'," he hopped off the bed and headed toward the door.**

** Mittens saw that he was sad about something and followed him out of the room, "Watcha thinkin' about Bolt?" she asked.**

** "It's nothing I can't handle," he tried to get her to stop asking her questions.**

** "Are you sure? I can help," she was really concerned about him.**

"**Just leave it alone Mittens," he began to growl at her as he walked into the kitchen and began eating form his dog bowl.**

** Mittens was her usual self, by always pressing the matter to find out information, especially when it came to her friend Bolt, "Oh come," she scoffed, "You talk to me about it," she sat next to him.**

** "I said leave it alone cat!" he barked and snipped at her.**

**She jumped back just in time to not be snagged in his razor sharp teeth. She shivered for a second before running away. She was so scared, because out of all the three years she's known him, he's never tried to bite her.**

** Bolt realized what he had done and tried calling Mittens back, "Mittens!" he followed her but, had a hard time keeping up with her speed, "Mittens, I'm so sorry!" he used his nose to follow her scent.**

** He followed Mittens' scent all the way outside and to a tree. He looked up and saw Mittens climbing up as high as she could go up the Pine Tree, "Get away from me!" she hissed.**

** "I'm so sorry Mittens, it was just instinctive," he put his front paws on the tree to try and find Mittens out of all the thick needle covered branches, "I didn't want to talk about it and you kept pressing the issue."**

** "Just go away," she said.**

"**Okay," he dropped back down, "Then give me a chance to make it up to you whenever you want."**

** From her perch, Mittens saw Bolt with his ears and head hanging low as he entered back into the house.**

** Bolt smelled the smell of food cooking and heard Penny's mom humming a familiar song. Bolt went into the kitchen and saw her stirring something in a pan. It smelled of what Penny calls bacon.**

** "Hi Bolt," she said in a cheery tone. Bolt only groaned back and laid down in his dog bed that he had pushed underneath the Kitchen table, "What's wrong Bolt?" she moved the pan off the eye and went to him, "Are you sick?"**

** Bolt responded by turning his head away from her and burying his face into his paws, "Well when you get better, I think you should go find Mittens and play."**

** 'That's the hardest thing to do at the moment,' he thought.**

**Bolt drifted off to sleep, but didn't get very far when he heard Penny running and calling out her mom, "How come you didn't wake me up mom?"**

** "For one, you're sixteen now, and two it's the start of spring break."**

"**Already?" she asked as she dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter.**

** "You're left me a voicemail saying that all honour students get the Friday off."**

** "Oh yeah," Penny exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that. Where's Bolt?"**

** "He's under the table, but he's acting weirdly today. So I think you should just let sleeping dogs lie," her mom laughed.**

** "Then where's Mittens?" her mom shrugged, "I already know where Rhino is," she smiled and went to the family room. The t.v. was on the news station and Penny saw Rhino in his ball staring at the screen. He nibbled on a piece of Cheeto. She wondered he got it and looked next to him and saw an open bag of them, "Hey Rhino," she said.**

** He looked over and saw his owner. Rhino shoved the last bit of food into his mouth and rolled to the armrest closest to Penny. He smiled with his cheeks full of food, "Have you seen Mittens?" he shook his head and swallowed.**

** Penny picked up his ball and placed it between her arm and side before leaving the room. The hamster began squeak loudly, not wanting to leave his t.v., "You need to learn how to socialize Rhino," Penny laughed. Rhino sat and crossed his stubby arms.**

** Penny came back out and saw Mittens slowly making her way through the house as though she was trying to hid from someone, "Mittens?" Penny called out to her.**

** Mittens flinched before she slowly walked to Penny. Mittens looked at her with her cutest face before brushing up against her legs and purred, "Are you okay?" Mittens looked back up at her and sat on her hind legs.**

** Bolt walked over to Penny. Mittens hung her head when he came and flattened her ears against her head, "I told you that I was sorry," Bolt whimpered.**

** "I know and I thought it over. I shouldn't of pushed you like that," Penny smiled as she set down Rhino in front of them.**

** "Shouldn't of pushed him to do what?" Rhino asked.**

"**It's nothing Rhino," Bolt said quickly.**

** "Okay," Rhino seemed disheartened, "So, what's the plan for today?"**

"**I think we should just chill out with Penny since she doesn't have to go to school."**

** "I actually want to just nap the whole day as usual," Mittens suggested.**

** "And I want to watch t.v.," Rhino said.**

"**Then, I guess I can just spend time together or something," Bolt felt sad that they didn't want to hang out with Penny then again, it could give him a chance to show how much he loves Penny.**

** "C'mere Bolt," Penny patted her thighs and Bolt instinctively ran to her. She Dropped to her knees and Bolt licked her face. She pulled his head back and said, "What did I say about licking?" Bolt whimpered as Penny pulled him in for a hug. Her scent overwhelmed his nostrils as she stroked his ears, "Today we're going to the dog park, okay?" Bolt barked in happiness.**

** "Okay," her mom started, "Time for breakfast."**

**Penny scooped up Bolt and stood as her mom placed bacon, eggs, and toast onto a plate. Penny placed the white dog on the counter. Mittens meowed along with Rhino Squeaking, "You guys can get up here too," Penny giggle as she scooped up the black cat and brown hamster and placed them onto the counter as well.**

** Bolt was about to eat some of the bacon from the plate before Penny's mom snatched up the plate, "This isn't for you Bolt," she smiled.**

** Penny began wolfing down her food as Bolt stared at her, as he whined; wanting what she was eating, "Ugh!" Penny's mom groaned and placed a few pieces of bacon in front of him, "Here ya go, ya big cry baby," Bolt happily ate the pieces of meat.**

** Rhino and Mittens looked at her expectantly. Penny opened the hamster's ball as her mom gave them a piece of bacon each.**

** "Well I'm off to work," Penny's mom, grabbed her purse and keys. She went around and kissed everyone on the head, except for Rhino. She stuck her hand in his ball and rubbed his head with her finger, "By Rhino," she giggled as the little hamster shoved his face with as much bacon as he can with each bite.**

** Penny followed her mom outside and watched her drive away. When she got back inside she found her pets talking to each other, of which she knew what they were saying.**

** "I have a bad feeling about you going to the dog park today Bolt," Rhino stated.**

** "Why?" Bolt was confused, "What's so wrong with me going?"**

"**I heard on the news about some meteor showers falling in Southern California. And if I'm not mistaken, we live in Southern California."**

** "I don't think that small space rocks will affect me much," Bolt then smiled, "Don't you remember me being the super dog?"**

** "Yeah, like three years ago," he scoffed, "Nice try, but I now realize that you're just a normal dog… no offense."**

** Penny picked up Bolt and Mittens and set them on the floor. The hamster rolled himself off the counter, being caught by Penny just in the nick of time, "You're just a little daredevil aren't you," Penny smirked as she set him down and walked away.**

** Bolt sighed, "What do you think Mittens?"**

"**I personally don't really care whether you go or not," she lied, "I'm just going to nap a lot."**

** "Then I'm going," he confirmed.**

"**I don't know Bolt," Rhino protested, "I seriously think that you should stay."**

** "C'mon Bolt," Penny called out. She walked back with a leash and hooked onto his collar.**

** Bolt took one last look at the hamster before walking off, "I'll be fine Rhino," he called back.**


	2. The Transformation

Mittens lay in the middle of the kitchen table. Allowing the sun to warm her as Rhino was in the family room watching t.v. as usual. Bolt and Penny have been out for about twenty minutes now

All of a sudden, the whole house shook, and the ground then jumped up. Mittens yelped as she was thrown off. Everything shook as she found refuge underneath the table. The rumble lasted only a few minutes, but it scared Mittens to the point where she just froze.

After a while, she heard Rhino call her name, "Mittens?" she could hear the sound of his feet pattering on the hard floors. He found her and he was out of his ball, "Mittens are you okay?" he came up to her and patted her on the head.

She was snapped out of her frozen state, "W-what was that?"

"I would say it was an earthquake, but the rumble originated from the ceiling that moved down to the floor, and that was followed by a big bump. Which concludes me to believe that it was a nearby meteor."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've experienced both and earthquake and a meteor shower," he posed himself to look tough, "So I know these things. C'mon," he headed toward the doggy door.

**DOG PARK**

Penny was throwing a Frisbee and Bolt caught it and brought it back, "Good boy Bolt," she said as she knelt to take the Frisbee from his maw. She patted him and his tail was wagging so hard, it could've fallen off, "You're my good boy," she stood up and threw it. She accidently threw it too hard, "Sorry Bolt," she called after him when he had to run behind bushes.

"That was a good throw Penny," a teen's voice came from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, then turned around, "What do you want Damien?"

"I just want a second chance is all," he had his dog with him on a leash.

"You cheated on me with my best friend asshole."

BOLT'S POV

I followed the Frisbee behind a line of bushes, "Wow," I exhaled, "She threw it far," before I picked up the flat disc, I noticed a glowing, green rock, "That's different," I moved over to it and noticed how big it was. It was just as big as I was, "This must be a meteor," so I sniffed it and it smell like normal rock to him. Curious, I stepped closer and touched it with my nose. I yelped and jumped back as a green mist latched itself onto him. The rock let out the green mist as it swirled around him. Within seconds, the mist sunk into him. He waited a few seconds before deciding that he was okay.

"I said back off Damien!" I then heard Penny shouting.

So I growled and darted out from behind the bush and saw Penny pushing back a teen. The guy seemed mad as he grabbed Penny's forearm. I barked loudly as I ran toward her. People and their dogs looked on as the scene unfolded.

I jumped and tackled the guy, causing him to let go of Penny and his dog's leash. The dog yelped and ran off as Bolt placed a paw on the guy's chest, "Bolt!" Penny asked and he whipped his head around. She looked at him with concern, "C'mere Bolt," told me and I stepped off of him and walked to her.

"Penny, you shrunk," I said to her.

"You're dog…," Damien stammered, "He spoke," Damien stood and began backing away.

"Bolt?" Penny's concerned face turned into fear.

"What?" I looked at myself, "Did I step in something?"

"You can talk," she stated.

"So you can understand dog?"

"No," she took as step back, "You can speak human," she noticed that I was breathing hard because my red collar was too small, "Here… Let me fix this," she loosened my collar allowing him to grasp more air.

"No I can't, that's impossible," I then thought of the rock, "Follow me," I beckoned with his head and ran off. She followed me to where the Frisbee landed, "That dark green rock I think gave me my power to talk to humans."

"Not only that, you're huge now."

"Yeah, I just thought of it. I must've grown when I was running to you aid," they then saw the rock crumble into dust.

"I think we need to get home now," Penny latched my leash back onto my collar

"One thing," I looked at the red tether, "Why do I need this?"

"Well there have been cases of dog owners allowing their dogs to run and bite other dogs and people."

"But you know I wouldn't do that."

"I know, but it's a rule," she began walking.

**BACK AT HOME**

Rhino and Mittens stood before a glowing green rock that was the size of Penny's Mom's car.

"This is so awesome," Rhino exclaimed as he held his face.

"So this is a meteorite?" Mittens tilted her head, "It doesn't look like much."

"That's because you don't know what kind of powers it possesses."

"Okay, you've been watching too much t.v.," she turned to leave and heard him rolling his ball closer, so she turned back around, "Rhino wait," he got out of his ball and walked closer to the rock. She lunged at him, but he was too quick. He side stepped her, causing her to slide right into the rock.

When she did, a green mist began creeping out of the rock and into Mittens. Rhino was so fascinated by what was going on, that he stepped forward and touched the rock. Instantly, the green mist engulfed all around him.

Penny and Bolt were walking toward the scene talking before they realized what was going on. They ran and tried telling their friends to step away, but they didn't pay them any mind. By the time they got there, the last of the mist sunk into them.

Mittens and Rhino fell to their sides as Bolt and Penny came up to them. Penny picked them up and cradled them in her hands, "What's going on?" Penny asked Bolt.

"This is the same thing that happened to me, but the rock was so much smaller.

A siren far off in the distance began whining as the sound of helicopters and jets soon followed. Penny got scared and ran into the house with Bolt in tow.

Penny got into the house and laid her pets onto the couch, "They must've feinted," she suggested.

"I don't know why," Bolt said, "I didn't even feel light-headed when that mist sank into me."

"It's probably because they took in more of it than you did."

"That's a possibility."

**Penny's Mom's POV**

"Lucida?" my employee came up to me.

"How can I help you Cheryl?" I asked as I was scribbling something on a piece of paper that was clipped to a clipboard.

"I just saw the news and it said that a meteor landed on your land."

"What?" I got very scared.

"Come with me," she took me by the hand and led my into the back.

She pointed at the large monitor that showed my house with a large rock disintegrating, "I have to go," I handed her the clipboard, "You're in charge for the time being."

I rushed into my office, grabbed my keys and purse, and ran to my car. I fumbled with the keys, before I grasped them and unlocked my door. Thoughts ran through my mind as I got in and threw my purse into the adjacent seat, "I hope everything is all right," I started my car and drove off.

**Back At Home**

Bolt and Penny looked through the window and saw government helicopters landing as the jets circled her house. The soldiers surrounded the crumbling rock as a few others headed to the house.

"What do we do Penny?" Bolt got scared as he moved away from the window.

She stepped back as well and replied, "I guess just do whatever they ask."

"What if they take me away?"

"I won't let them," she set a hand on his large white head. He stood at eye level with her.

A hard knock came from the door, causing both of them to flinch. Penny and Bolt waited in silence for a minute before Penny opened the door, "Yeah?" she cracked the door and stuck her head out.

"I'm Lieutenant Rodgers and this is Sergeant Montenegro, can we come in?" the lieutenant asked.

"Sure," Penny opened the door, "Don't talk," she whispered to Bolt as the soldiers came in.

"What's the deal with that meteor?"

"We've been collecting these kinds of meteors all over the state of California and since it landed on your property, we want to inform you that we'll be extracting what's left of it from your home. We also will be quarantine your house for radiation treatment and cleaning."

"What about my mom?"

"When she gets here, we'll allow her in, but no more," Rodgers stated

Bolt sniffed Montenegro, "Cute dog," she stated and patted his head, "What's his name?"

"His name is Bolt," Penny began feeling uneasy as the woman scratched behind his ear. Bolt sat on his haunches and wagged his tail as she did.

"So how long will this radiation treatment and cleaning take?" Penny asked.

"Only a few days," Rodgers answered, "Then after that, you have to conform to secrecy."

Penny nodded in response.

Over the course of the next two days, they ran tests on Penny and her pets. All the soldiers did was clean them.

Mittens was backed into a corner as a man in a hazmat suit came closer to her, "Please be careful with her," Penny stated as Mittens looked at her with pleading eyes and a series of sad meows, "It's okay Mittens," she tried to comfort her, "All they're going to do is clean you," Mittens relaxed a little bit as the man picked her up and took her away.

"I just talked to the man in charge of this whole ordeal," Lucida came up to her daughter, "She says that everyone's going to be fine and they'll be leaving later today."

"I'm just curious about Mittens and Rhino," Penny held herself, "They haven't shown any signs of any kinds of transformation yet."

"They'll be fine," Lucida hugged her daughter as Bolt walked up to them.

"Hey Bolt," Penny smiled.

"Hey Penny," he nuzzled up to her as she hugged him.

Rhino came rolling in, in his ball and was squeaking his head off, "What's he saying?" Lucida asked.

"He's just freaking out about all the tests that they've put him through," Bolt whipped his head toward the small brown rodent, "Watch your mouth!" Rhino just turned his head and crossed his stubby arms.

Penny giggled as Rodgers came up to them, "Everything seems to be going according to plan and the radiation seemed isolated in the place where the meteor landed and your pets only showed us small traces on them and in their systems, so they'll be fine."

"That's good."

"Your pet cat seems a bit feisty on the other hand though."

"Do you think I can send Bolt to go calm her down?"

"I think that will be great," he beckoned for the white Shepard to follow him and Bolt did.

Later that night after the military left, Mittens seemed sick, because she was groaning and squirming in the bed. Penny woke up to Bolt curled around her and licking the back of her head, "I don't know what's wrong with her," Bolt looked to his owner. Bolt nudged Mittens with his nose; she only responded by moving underneath the sheets and meow slowly, "She want us to just leave her alone."

Penny woke up to the sound of someone rifling through her drawers. Penny sat up and saw a naked girl with a collar on, tossing clothes out of their drawers, "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Penny got up and pushed her away.

Through the long jet black hair, Penny looked into the girl's big green eyes. Through the eyes Penny thought that she's seen them before, "Do I know you?"

The woman stayed quiet as Lucida came in with a bat, "What is it?" the girl jumped back into the wall and landed on her ass, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Lucida stepped closer. The girl raised her arms in front of her face as she shivered in fear.

"Wait mom!" Penny stepped in front of her mother and took the bat away from her. Penny turned around and set the bat on the bed, "Mittens?"

The girl put her hands down and looked at her with the eye that poked out from behind her hair. Penny slowly lowered herself to her knees and was eye level with her, "Is your name Mittens?" the girl shyly nodded.

Penny turned her head and looked at her mother, "I think that the green mist that her body absorbed, transformed her into a human."

"This is so weird," Lucida sat on the bed behind her, "I'm so sorry about freaking out Mittens."

Mittens smiled, "Can you talk?" Penny asked Mittens and Mittens just shrugged.

"Bolt," her voice was hoarse and quiet, "Bolt," she repeated.

"BOLT!" Penny called out as she got up, "Mom, help her get dressed. She can use any of my clothes," she said as she left the room.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Bolt on the counter facing the refrigerator that was wide open. Someone was rummaging through the food and Bolt had his tongue sticking out as his tail wagged furiously. He was obviously happy, "Bolt?"

"Penny!" Bolt looked at her and exclaimed, "Look who transformed."

Penny went around the open refrigerator door and saw a large man wrapped in bed sheet. He was unwrapping food and shoveling it down his face.

"Rhino!" Bolt barked, startling the big man. He whipped around with his cheeks full of food.

"Oh hey Penny," his beard stretched down to the base of his chest.

"Rhino?"

"In the flesh," he smiled.

"Look at you?" she was so confused.

"I know right," he was very excited, "Look how big I am! I love it!"

"Did you feel anything last night when you were sleeping?"

"No," he swallowed, "I just woke up like this and I then got hungry."

"Let me guess," Lucida came into the kitchen, "This is Rhino?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" Rhino exclaimed as he closed the fridge door, "This is so awesome!"

"It'd be better if you had on clothes."

"Where would I get some?"

"I think I would need to go to the store right quick. I'll just take the day off from work so I could shop for clothes for him," she looked to Penny, "Mittens is getting ready Penny and when she's done, I want you to talk to her."

"About what?" Penny's mom shrugged.

"I think that you might want to talk to her about what you're going to explain to everyone when she goes to school with you next year."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. The school year's almost over and she can't be a hermit the rest of her life."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever," Penny agreed.

**Author's Note: Please Review for any ideas on what the future chapters shall be like. Any idea will be happily accepted and heavily considered.**


	3. Taboo Love

**A/N: Thanks to a guest, I have written another chapter for Bolt and Penny. I almost gave up on this story because I had almost 1200 views for this story and only one person had reviewed the chapters. So who ever reviewed my story, I thank you and I wish to give you credit. You gave me the idea to expand on Bolt's love for Penny, so in turn, I shall. And again I thank you Guest. **

**As a side note, this chapter may seem off or not related, but I swear to you, everything will make sense in the next chapter**

**Please review!**

-Bolt-

It had been months since the government was here. Penny and Mittens have been getting along well. Especially since school has started. Rhino loved working at Penny's mom's work.

I on the other hand stayed at home all by myself. It sucked that I was the only one that didn't turn human. I have to find more of that stone, so I can be just like them. So I can become human and be able to tell Penny that I love her.

So I jumped off the couch and walked over to the doggy door. Before I went through the flap Mittens and Penny came through the door.

They came in so fast that the door hit my in the nose. I jump back and yelp, "Oh I'm sorry Bolt," Penny knelt down beside me and rubbed my nose.

"It's fine Penny," I licked her face and she laughed.

"Such a good boy," she cooed as she scratched behind my ear and my tail instinctively wagged vigorously.

I looked to the raven haired girl and although she was smiling, I sensed that she was thinking about something heavily. So I brush off Penny's loving hand and go to Mittens, "Are you okay Mittens?"

"I'm fine Snow," Snow was her nickname for me since all my fur is pure white, "I'm just thinking about something is all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not now. Not in front of Penny."

"Well I feel left out now," Penny jokes as she stood back up.

"It's not that, it's just that there are some things that I only feel comfortable talking to Bolt about," she really didn't want to hurt the redhead's feelings even though Penny was just joking.

"Trust me Mittens, it's all okay," Penny placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can go to the park for a while and you guys can talk."

"Are you sure?" Mittens asked.

"I'm so sure Mittens," I saw that Penny already knew what she was talking about and kept me in the dark for a reason. Penny smiled again and left the house.

"I'll be back in half an hour," she waved as she left the house.

Mittens and I stood in silence for a minute before her soft voice broke it, "Will you come with me to my room?" she asked and then proceeded in walking away.

I followed her quietly to her room which was upstairs. Her room had a few pictures of cats on it and cat toys scattered her floor.

She sat down on her purple blanketed bed and I jumped up on it next to her, "What's wrong Mittens?"

"There's boys at school flirting with me," she lowered her head and her straight hair fell in front of her face. Hiding her blush no doubt.

"How is that a bad thing?" I flipped to my back and rested my head in her lap.

"Well, the girls make fun of me for still being a virgin. They say its a good thing to not be a virgin when dating a guy."

"You had to send Penny out to tell me that? Sounds more like a girl problem to me."

"You can help me actually."

"Really? How?"

She kept quiet for a few seconds, "Will you be my first?"

"Huh?" I rolled back over, "What are you saying?" I dropped my ears.

"I want you to help me lose my virginity," she piped up.

"You know I love you and you know that you're my best friend Mittens, but you also know that I love Penny. Besides, it shouldn't be me to take your virginity."

"Oh... okay," she went back to being quiet, "I just thought I could ask my best friend to help me with my first time is all."

Guilt from denying her began to set in and swell up, "Okay, okay, I'll do it Mittens. I'm sorry for saying no," the idea of fucking her began setting into my mind. I felt my cock begin to get aroused.

Mittens stood up and slowly pushed me onto my back. Mittens then pulled my hips over the edge a little it and looked at my pink cock and I looked. It was already sticking two inches out of its sheath and growing slowly, "What should I do?" she looked to me.

"I find that rubbing it helps," lust filtered my mind and I wanted to get off more than anything.

She started using her small soft fingers in rubbing my cock. Coaxing it out of its sheath. It grew another five inches and now I just wanted to fuck her brains out.

"Wow, it's getting so big. Is this as big as it gets?"

I looked back at her through lustful vision, "I dunno," I groaned as she continued her pleasurable ministrations.

"Let's see how big it gets then?" she asked and continued.

I rolled my head back and softly began kicking, "Uuuuuuuh," I moaned.

She stopped when she heard this, "Sorry," she spoke softly again.

"Sorry for what?" I was getting annoyed now because lust was taking over and I just wanted release more than anything.

"You look as though you're in pain."

"I'm not, it's just that it feels so good."

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes please," my heart raced, trying to jump out if my chest.

I looked down an saw that my pink member was now over thirteen inches of pure horniness. I also saw excitement filling her eyes as she began to wank me off. She used both hands to encompass my girth.

"I can't believe how big it is," she smiled and gripped me harder and thrusted faster.

"This feels so good," I tell her.

I soon felt a warm wet embrace; looking down I saw her mouth suckling on my tip and I bucked my hips. She let out a muffled giggle and took another inch of me in her mouth. I stuck my tongue out and panted heavily as I felt immense pleasure coming from my best friend.

After a few minutes I felt my balls rumble and twitch. The base of my member felt funny so I looked and the base swelled until it was the size of a grapefruit.

"Mittens! I'm cumming! I'm going to fucking cum!" I told her.

She went deeper on me and used her tongue to swirl around my tip. That really pushed me off the edge and I blasted load after load.

After the second blast, she pulled off of me and jerked me hard, "AAAARGH!" I roared and covered her face in hot sticky cum.

"That was a lot of cum," she chuckled.

I was surprisingly still hard as I felt her saliva get cold on my hot hard on. Dizziness and sleepiness befell me, "That felt so good," I panted.

"I see that you're still ready to go Bolt," she stood up and stripped her clothes seductively, "Let me help you with that."

"Okay," I smiled at the fact that I was now finally able to fuck her.

She moved and slumped on the bed. I moved and moved in between her legs. She spread her legs wide and rested her feet on the bed.

From here, I saw her slit already oozing juices and the smell of her musk made me all the hornier. I moved closer and she shuddered when my tip pushed against her opening, "Please, fuck, I'm so horny," she groaned.

So she grabbed my cock with one hand and aligned it with her opening. I slowly pushed in and she groaned my name. I groaned her name as her soft moist walls sucked me in, "You're so tight," and I plunge another inch inside of her.

She wraps her hands around my forelegs, "Go slow. It hurts."

Stopping, I bend down to lick her face, "I can slow down if you want me to," I suggested.

"No, I want you inside of me," she looks at me with such innocence, "Just go slow okay?"

"Okay," I slowly dip another inch inside of her tight slit and she groans. As she does, I feel a barrier press against my tip.

"It's okay," she had her eyes closed tight and her grip tightened around my forelegs, "Take me Bolt," she groaned, "Do it fast."

I forced the rest of my cock inside of her. She screamed in pain and pleasure. I looked down at it and saw that I was sticking out of her a little bit. My knot with a couple inches was still sticking out. Although I felt the back of her hole, I couldn't believe that I was still sticking out of her.

"Ugh! It hurts," she moaned and I felt her pussy clamp down on me.

"It's okay, it'll feel better in a minute," I laid on top of her and pulled out a little she gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You feel so good Mittens," she responded by groaning as I slowly thrusted inside of her.

She groaned and moaned and I groaned and moaned. She pulled my lips against hers and we kissed. Her tongue wrestled with mine and I got even more excited. So I thrusted inside of her harder and harder. She moaned in my mouth, "Oooooooh fuuuuuuck! This feels so fuuuuuuuuckiiiiiiing gooooooood!"

She wrapped her legs around my waist and held me deep inside of her. I stopped my thrusting and her pussy clamped down over my cock. Mittens whipped her head back, "I'm Cumming!" she shouted and her pussy blasted juices over my cock, hips, and thighs.

She loosened me a little, cueing me to fuck her hard. I didn't want to upset the little lady. I lost myself in lust and purposely tried to hurt her.

"Oh! Um! Erg!" she grunted on each thrust.

I felt the back of her hole move up and I went deeper inside of her. Her pussy became insanity tighter, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SO FUCKING GOOD! THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE! GOOD BOY!"

I bent my neck and licked her nipples. She shuddered and came again. This time, her juices jutted out hard enough for me to jump a little and hear her juices drop on the sheets, "BOLT!" we both looked down with me still thrusting.

My knot was slamming against her stretched hole. She held my hips still with my knot pressing against her hole. I lifted my tip half off of her and she kept her eyes locked on my knot, "I want it inside me," she whispered hoarsely.

I pushed against her and she closed her eyes as she pressed her head against the bed. She gripped the sheets as my knot forced itself inside of her.

When my cock was fully inside her, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she gripped my hips with her thighs. She immediately came again and her pussy clamped down so hard on me that I couldn't move.

With all of this stimulation, my cum began boiling in my balls and I was pushed over the edge of cumming. I forced myself to thrust in and out again and she groaned heavily. Of course I couldn't move much because my knot was trapped inside of her, but it got us both going and it prolonged her orgasm.

"Mittens! I'm Going To Cuuuu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I deposited my seed inside of her. So much cum came out over the course of a minute and a have. This obviously triggered her to have the biggest orgasm of our sexual encounter.

We kissed throughout our orgasm. When it was done, she collapsed and I collapsed on top of her. I didn't want to move off of her until my knot grew smaller.

"That *pant, pant* was... amazing," she heavily panted.

"I know Mittens," I snuggled closer to her and she hugged me. I felt something pressing against my stomach so I struggled back to my forefeet and saw that her stomach had been distended.

"Wow, you came a lot inside me," Mittens slowly and sluggishly said.

"I know... I'm so sleepy," my legs gave out under me and I dropped on her.

We both fell asleep, feeling the afterglow of our taboo and 'about time' love.


	4. The Barter

**Thank you kindly Guest for your review, so here's another chapter. It is a tad long, but I think it's better to have one long chapter that has explanation than shorter chapters without things being explained.  
**

**-Bolt-**

**I woke up feeling sluggish and still sleepy. I was cuddled up next to Mittens who was snoring softly. I felt my balls tingling with pain and I groaned in pain. I looked out the window and saw that night had fallen already. **

**So I stood up and found my legs to be weak and wobbly. Falling back down stole Mittens from her sweet dreams. She jumped up with a, "Huh?" and a, "What?"**

**"Sorry Mittens," I told her, "I was trying to get out of bed and realized that my whole body aches."**

**"You did show me a fun afternoon Bolt," she slowly reached over and lazily scratched behind my ear. My tail wagged and my tongue stuck out in the amazing sensation, "Thank you for being my first," she smiled. **

**"No problem. Ya know, I'd love to do it with you again," I suggested. **

**"I'd like that."**

**"Maybe... maybe if things go right, Penny can join in."**

**She stopped scratching my ear, "I dunno. I think that Penny wouldn't be too keen on wanting a threesome with her dog and former cat."**

**"You never know."**

**"Penny! Mittens! Bolt! Time for dinner!" Penny's mom called out. **

**Mittens clambered out of bed and I saw a large stain where she laid. I sniffed it and it had a musky odor and I concluded that it was semi-dry sex juices that Mittens and I blasted all over the sheets. Mittens groaned and I looked. **

**Cum oozed out of her hole and down her leg, "Coming miss Lucida! I just have to change right quick!" Mittens called out to her. **

**"Okay, but hurry up before supper gets cold!" Lucida called back with her usual chipperness in her voice. **

**"I have to drain what's left of your semen into the toilet. You can go ahead and go downstairs. I'll be right behind you," she smiled at me. **

**"Um, okay," I smiled back, "Don't take long. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back up for round two," I told her as I stiffly got out of the bed when I jumped down, my joints cracked and locked. **

**Despite the discomfort I stretched my legs and the rest of my joints popped. The cracking revived y muscles and allowed the energy to flow throughout my body, "I'm going to go see if Penny's okay. I haven't seen her for quite some time."**

**"Sure thing," Mittens said as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. **

**I went to the door and saw that it was closed all the way. Knowing how to open a door, I lifted the top half of my body onto the door and used my mouth to grab hold of the knob and twist it. The door clicked and I pulled back and dropped back down to my feet. The door opened a few inches; enough room for me to pry the door all the way open with my nose. **

**The hallway was lit with only one light as I walked with a little pep in my step. At the end of the hallway was Penny's room that had light streaming from under the door. **

**I push past the revolving barrier and the sight revealed to me stole my breath. Penny was on her bed naked. Not only that, she pushed her but up in the air with her feet whilst her fingers were in her hole, "Ou fuck Bolt," she moaned to herself, "I love it when to fuck me."**

**When I backed out, the floor boards creaked and she snapped out if her fantasy. She looked at me with such bewilderment and befuddlement and I stood in bedazzlemenat the thought of my Penny having fantasies about me. **

**"Bolt!" she snapped her blankets over her body and tucked her head under them, "I think you need to leave. You weren't supposed to see me like that."**

**"Penny?"**

**"No, Bolt! Go away!"**

**Her words hurt me and I just wanted to cry, "I'm sorry Penny," I whimpered and headed out the door with my tail dragging behind me and my ears drooping on either side of my head. **

**I moped down the stairs and past the kitchen. I drew the attention of Lucida and she stepped out to talk to me, "Bolt, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing that you'll understand," the situation was actually completely understandable for anyone, I just didn't want her to bother Penny about what just happened. **

**"Are you sure? I can help."**

**"Just leave it alone."**

**"I can't stand seeing my little man be all sad," I felt her arms wrap around my stomach and my feet disconnected from the floor. Lucida took me into her arms. She was very strong for someone her size. **

**"Over the past months, I've gotten a bit bigger. The last time I went to the Vet, I stood three food four, weighing in at almost a hundred pounds. **

**She walked into the Bay Room. The bay room was a room mostly comprised of tinted windows. Tinted so that no one could look in, but we could look out. I saw the stars twinkle, twinkle, in the sky. Oh how I wonder...**

**Lucida sat down and placed me on her lap, "You know, I've noticed that you haven't been yourself these past couple of months," she scratched behind my ears and my eyes rolled back into my head. **

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"Well, Rhino and Mittens have turned human and I think that you might feel a little left out."**

**"I feel as though that's just the first part of your theory Miss Lucida."**

**"I've seen the way you'd act around Penny, Bolt."**

**"I do love her Lucida, but our love cannot be. She's my person and I'm just a dog."**

**"You know, I've done a little digging on that stone the government snagged from our house."**

**"How'd you do that?"**

**"With being the mother of a movie star, you get connected. Now, as I was saying; the rock had a radioactive substance called Rithonium. It's a substance that turns any kind of organic being into that of its surrounding; or at the very least, take I some of the characteristics. There's also another thing about it, if one gets enough of it, they'll fully turn into that thing."**

**"Oh I get it. It explains Mittens and Rhino. They were right next to the rock in the back yard, weren't they? I just found a small one at the park behind some bushes."**

**"Yes. Exactly."**

**"So why do you bring it up?" I rolled onto my back and she scratched my belly. **

**"A friend of mine in the government is going to swing by to drop off a gas synthesized from he rock. I was thinking of giving it to you."**

**"What does 'synthesized' mean?"**

**"It means to make from something," she smiled, "I wanna give it to you because Penny loves you and you love her. If you get more of the Rithonium in you, you'll turn human."**

**Just then, a flash of black jumped on the couch and we both flinched. We looked and saw Mittens in her cat form, "Talk in dog Bolt," she told me. **

**"What did she say?"**

**"She wants to talk," I told her before getting back up and sitting in front of Mittens, "What is it Mittens?" I spoke in dog to hide our conversation. **

**"There was a mouse in the bathroom and my firsts instinct of course was to chase after it. When I thought about being a cat, I turned into one. Isn't that weird?"**

**"Why don't you want Lucida to hear us?"**

**"For one, I can't speak like you obviously, and also, this is kinda embarrassing for me."**

**"Why not switch back?" **

**"I already have, but I switched back. I want to make love in this form with you. Just to try it out."**

**"I'm game. What do we tell her?"**

**"We can go to the meadow," she suggested. **

**"We'll go after we eat, okay?"**

**"Okay," she smiled. **

**"Care to tell me what's going on Bolt?" Lucida asked and looked to Mittens for confirmation. **

**Mittens nodded and I spoke, "Mittens figured out a way to transition in and out of her human form," I smiled. **

**"Okay, now it's official. Things are now down right weird and freaky."**

**"Wait!" it hit me, "Where's Rhino?" Mittens meowed in agreement. **

**"He's still at work. He's a workaholic I tell you."**

**"That sucks," I drop an head then hear movement outside which perked it back up, "Someone's at the door."**

**The door bell rang and I jumped off the couch and run to the door. I bark loudly until Lucida briskly walked up behind me, "Bolt! Sit!" I sat at her sudden command still bark, "Oh shut up!" she snapped and I whimpered in silence. **

**She pulled open the door, "Hey Stan. Sorry about him, he's still in training somewhat."**

**"Hello Lucy and its fine. My dog does the same thing every time the doorbell rings. He even does that for the phone as well."**

**"Come on in," she stepped aside and a man wearing a black suit with a silver briefcase came into the house. I sensed that he wasn't very trustworthy and I growled at him. **

**"Wow," I noticed a bit of an accent from his voice, "He's a big one, ain't he?" he knelt down in front of me, "How old is he?"**

**"He's only six."**

**"He also has a wonderful coat, he does. I think that he's just simply marvelous. Especially since he's one of the last few of his kind," when he said that, I felt heavy all of sudden. **

**"I know, but look at him now," Lucida slowly go to her knees, "Now you've made him sad. I just got him out the dumps a few moments ago."**

**"Ah, dogs can't understand human speech. They're too stupid to."**

**"Hey!" I spoke, "I resent that!" **

**Stan fell back onto his ass and dropped his briefcase, "H-h-he ca-can ss-spea-spea-spea...?"**

**"Mhm," Lucida smiled, "He's smarter than you think," she gloated for me. **

**"Yeah, I can see that," he was shaking and sweat fell from his brow, "I did not know that he could talk. You didn't tell me he could talk Lucy."**

**"I wasn't going to and I expected him to stay quiet until you left," she scorned me. **

**"You know I have to report this to my boss."**

**"It's in my rights that I don't have to give him up."**

**"We can buy him from you. That's where I was going with this."**

**"No, you can't buy him. And even if this family were to sell him, that decision isn't up to me, it's up to my daughter. It's her dog."**

**"Can I speak to her?"**

**"As her mother, I wish for her happiness to be intact. Having Bolt as a companion does so and I have to protect the very things that makes her happy. So Im going to say no."**

**"The government will know of this, that I promise you Lucy."**

**"Get out of my house Staniel," Lucida stands and opened the door wider. **

**Mittens came in meowing, "Does the cat talk as well?"**

**"No, it's just a cat."**

**"Don't transform in front of this guy," I barked to Mittens. **

**"Why not?"**

**"He wants to buy me from Penny and I don't want any more reasons in why the government to bother our family."**

**"Okay," she nodded. **

**"Just act natural."**

**She smiled and walked over to Stan. She meowed at him as she rubbed her body along his lower legs, "Think you're kinda giving overkill Mittens?"**

**She purred and Stan scratched behind her ears, "Now get out of my house Stan," Lucida stated. **

**"I'll take this with me then," Stan picked up his briefcase and headed out. **

**"Good!" Lucida scorned him and slammed the door shut. **

**"What the hell?" I asked the human, "That could've made me human."**

**"I know, but trust me on this Bolt. It's better this way."**

**"How is this better?"**

**"He'll be back," she smiled weakly. **

**"Now what should I do?"**

**"I think you should just..." her voice trailed off when Penny came to us. **

**"Who was that?" Penny asked. **

**"Stan," he was wants to buy Bolt," her mother lowered he gaze. **

**"You said no right?" Penny was getting worried. **

**"Actually, he made a generous offer," I soon picked up on the fact that Lucida was joking, "He offered thirty million for Bolt."**

**"You didn't sell him!" Penny was in denial and she was getting very upset. **

**"You're right, I didn't. I was just pulling your leg."**

**"Oh c'mon mom!" Penny tried to be mad, but couldn't, "You scared me half to death," Penny dropped to her knees and faced me. She opened her arms for a hug and I happily ran to her. She gave me a hug, "He's my best friend."**

**"You're mine too penny," I licked her facd and she couldn't help but giggle. **

**"Now, lets eat shall we?" Lucida chirped. **

**"Yeah," I said, "Im starving."**

**My ears pricked up and I wagged my tail so hard that it would fall off. I had a little pep in my step as I followed the redhead and her mother into the kitchen. **

**We ate quickly and I went to the front door awaiting for Mittens to get the leash. We know I don't need it, but there are laws or something against dogs not having a leash. She got the leash and hooked it onto my collar and she opened the door. I went out first, wanting to hurry up and get to our secret meadow spot. The evening sun caught my eyes and I squinted. **

**We walked down the pathway in front of us and it soon faded into our driveway. We walked down the driveway and went along the dirt road. **

**We walked in silence until something drifted in my nose. I slowed to a stop and sniffed the air, "What is it Bolt?" Mittens asked and looked around. **

**"I smell another dog," I sniffed the air in front of me and soon enough, there was another human jogging. He had a Black Lab on a leash running along side of him. **

**She was so beautiful as she ran our way. The jogger was forced to slow down when the Lab slowed and came up to me. She panted heavily, "Hey!" she giddily exclaimed, "I'm Max and I've never seen you before!" she spoke fast and her tail wagged faster than he voice. **

**"I-I-I, uh," I shook my head, "I'm Bolt," I barked at her. **

**"Well hello there," the man spoke to Mittens. **

**"Hey, pretty dog," she said. **

**"I know right," I looked back and barked to her. **

**"Thanks," Max quickly said, "What kind of dog are you?" she went down on her front paws and I mimicked her pose. **

**"I'm a Shepard," I fidgeted as she did. **

**"I'm a Lab!" she licked her maw. **

**"They seem to be getting along," the guy suggested. **

**"Yeah," I kept m focus on Max. **

**"Well, I gotta get going," the guy said, "C'mon Max!" he said and she looked at him with pleading eyes. Not wanting to leave, "It's okay, we'll see them again. We'll see them at the dog park one day."**

**"We could meet you tomorrow," Mittens suggested. **

**"How about around three?" he asked, "That's when I'll be home from school."**

**"Same here. What school do you go to?"**

**"California High."**

**"Oh wow! Same here!"**

**"Is that true?" he smiled, "I'm Jeff," he stretched out his hand for a shake. **

**"I'm Mittens," she shook his hand and was embarrassed. **

**"That's a cute name."**

**"Thank you," she said. **

**"Then I'll see you at three?"**

**"Yeah," she smiled. **

**"Then I'll see you tomorrow at the dog park," e smiled and went back to running. I watched Max pick her pace up to a jog. **

**"C'mon Bolt," Mittens tugged on my collar and I began walking with her. **

**We walked for another fifteen minutes before I heard the sound of a river coming up next to us. There were a line of bushes blocking our view from it. Looking around, we saw no one around and went to the bushes. Mittens moved a branch aside and it revealed a path that her and I cleverly made. I went first to make sure that there weren't any spiders because I knew she hated them. **

**We walked down the path until it revealed an opening of smooth combed over grass. Further down was the river as it slowly made its way left. **

**"Okay," Mittens began stripping off her shirt and shoes. **

**"Already?" I cocked y head to the side. **

**"Yeah, lets go before it gets too late," she kicked off her socks and pants and was left in just panties. Seeing her almost naked got me aroused and ready to fuck. **

**"Let us get started," she dropped to her knees and took the leash off my collar. I rolled over to my back and she took my six inch cock into her tiny hands. I groaned in pleasure when she began wanking me. **

**She then took me into her mouth and my tail wagged happily. I felt her bob her head and her warm mouth got smaller and smaller to me as I got bigger and bigger. **

**When I was fully erect she got off of me with a pop. I looked at her and she wrapped her lips around my tip and swirled her tongue around it. I groaned in response as I felt her tongue rub against my hole. She messages my balls with a hand and sucked harder. **

**After a few more minutes, she took off her panties moved my hips over my face, "I want you to lick me down there as I suck you off," she growled lustfully. **

**I didn't say a word and grabbed her hips and stuck my tongue in her wet musky hole. She groaned and silenced herself by sticking my cock back in her mouth. **

**She smelled so sweet and tasted even better. I stuck my tongue deep in her and she let out a string of muffled moans onto my cock. **

**What really go me going was when she gripped my cock harder and pumped it hard. I just wanted to cum and was on the verge of it. I would've already but something was stopping me from doing so. In response, I hugged her hips tighter and licked her home deeper as I lightly humped her mouth. She screamed into my cock when my tongue hit the back of her hole. **

**I felt her pussy then tighten on m tongue and she screamed louder and kept still on my cock. Her juices began to flow onto my mouth as my tongue messaged her harder. She shuddered harder and her pussy clamped tighter around me as she screamed harder. Within seconds, she blasted my face with her sweet juices. **

**She took her mouth of my cock and yelled my name. Her legs shuddered and her pussy twitched. When she relaxed, she rolled off me and landed on her back. **

**I rolled over and moved in between her legs. Just when I was just about to mount her and stick her, "Bolt wait," I moved back and and slowly got on her hands and knees facing away from me, "I wanna feel you fuck me from behind," she looked back at me with a smile. **

**"Find by me," I shrugged and jumped up. I wrapped my paws around her hips again and humped away. I tried to stick her but kept missing and I got more and more upset at the fact I couldn't feel her soft moist walls encompass my member. She gripped my cock and guided it to her entrance. When I felt her suck my tip in I thrusted hard and she yelped, "Not so rough Bolt!" she said and I began slowly thrusting inside her, wanting to savor the moment before I shoved my knot inside her and fill her hard with my seed. **

**She pushed herself back against me on each thrust and it was heavenly. Her pussy was so much wetter than the last time I fucked it. **

**I licked her back and she responded by dropping the too half of her body into the grass. Which enabled me to shove another two inches inside of her and greet her cervix, "Oh Fuck! That's It! That's It!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Right Fucking There! Oh Shit Bolt! Fuck Me! Fuck Me! Fuck Me! Fuck Me! Fuck Me! Fuck Me!" she yelled on each thrust. Feeling so horny I couldn't help but oblige. I thrusted harder and within seconds, I felt my knot expand quickly. She must've felt it too because she said, "That's it, shove that fucking knot inside of me!" I stopped to force my knot inside of her, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed when I shoved my knot inside of her. Her pussy tightened around me and she came hard. Juices sprayed everywhere on the base of my stomach, my thighs, and my legs. I waited for a few seconds to allow her pussy to adjust, "Don't Fucking Stop Moving!" she demanded and I began fucking her hard. She moved back and forth because my knot locked us together. I felt my cock thrust inside of her womb repeatedly and was so close to bursting that I needed to release inside of her. So I plowed her into the ground. She dropped her body and I fucked her harder. **

**"I'm Gonna Cum! I'm Gonna Cum!" I warned her. **

**"Then Do It! Fill My Womb With Your Lovely Cum!"**

**It didn't take me long and I came. I blasted her with what felt like I had a fire engine hose as a cock. Unleashing gallons upon gallons of cum inside felt so good. I kept thrusting and I kept cumming. With my forearms wrapped around her, I felt her stomach grow the more I filled her. I couldn't help but get even more turned on and I thrusted as hard as I could inside of her hot orgasming pussy. She screamed a trail of obscenities as I deposited the last of my seed inside of her. When I did, I fell on top of her, "Oh shit that was great," she said hoarsely. **

**"I know," I snuggled against her back with my knot lodged deeply inside of her, "That was amazing."**

**"We gotta go when you're knot softens."**

**"I know, but until then, lets just rest for a bit."**

**"Fine by me," she stated sleepily. **

**-Penny-**

**I made it to my room after dinner and a long shower and dropped into my bed. I thought of what happened earlier when Bolt came into my room when I was pleasing myself. I was thinking of him so much during that time. **

**I love him you see and I want him to be mine, but our love can't be. He's a dog and I'm human. I know he and Mittens can at least be because she's an animal and it's okay. **

**I thought about Bolt more and more then soon felt a burning between my legs. 'Ugh', I thought. I knew that ignoring my urges will only make things worse. So I unzipped my pants and stuck my hands between my legs. Heat radiated from my pussy and I just had to cool myself off. **

**I moved mast my panties and pushed two fingers into my slit and I groaned. I felt such wetness and heat that felt so good to the touch and to be touched. **

**"Oh Bolt," I whimpered as my fingers brushed up against my sweet spot. I wanted to feel more of my fingers over my sweet spot and I knew I couldn't full reach it without my little 'friend'. **

**I groaned in distain and pulled off my panties and pants in one swift movement. I soon pulled out a nine inch dildo with a three inch diameter from under my bed. This I got from one of the female teachers I used to date last year. **

**I laid back and rubbed the tip against my clit and I just moaned in pleasure. I rubbed my breast as I pleased myself and just didn't want it to end, but it had to because I heard the door open and shut. I quickly put away the dildo and put my pants back on. **

**Within seconds I heard Bolt sniffing outside my door, "Penny?" he said hesitantly, "C-can I come in?"**

**"Yeah, c'mon on in boy," I sat up and the white Shepard came in. He looked at me with caution and hesitancy, "It's okay, you can come in."**

**His ears twitched as he walked up to my feet, "Penny, we have to talk."**

**"About earlier?"**

**"No, about us," he sat down, "There's something I need to know."**

**"Anything," I already knew what he was going to ask me and I just want to tell him. **

**"I love you, do you love me?"**

**"What about Mittens? Aren't you with her?"**

**"I thought I was, but she just wants to fuck all the time. Besides, I love you more than her. I want to be with you and I know that because I'm a dog, we won't," his words hung heavily on m heart. **

**"That's true, but I think I can look past that. You've been my friend for years. Hell, you even came back to me when you were lost," I dropped to m knees in front of him and held his fuzzy face, "I do love you Bolt and I want to be yours."**

**He smiled and we pressed our foreheads together, "So will you be mine?" he asked. **

**"Of course," I kissed him and he kissed back. His longish tongue messaged the inside of my mouth and I moaned. **


	5. Finally!

**A/N: You know what Guest, whoever you are, thank you for reviving the passion I had and lost for this story. Because you have revived m passion for this story, I dedicate this whole chapter to you.**

**-Penny-**

**I continued kissing Bolt and felt his long wet tongue fill and message my mouth. The more we kissed, the more my pussy drooled juices. Wetting my panties. **

**We moaned into each others mouths as Bolt pushed against me. I fell back as he moved forward. I felt his fully hardened member pressing against my pelvis and pointing all the way to my belly button. **

**His sheer size and girth turned me on even more and I just wanted to feel his cock hitting my sweet spot, "Bolt," I whimpered into his mouth, "I want you inside me," we stopped kissing and pressed our heads together. **

**"Then I think that you're in too many clothes," I growled seductively and lustfully. **

**Moving off of me, I stripped my clothes in record time, "I want to love you," Bolt said and moved his head in between my legs after I laid back onto the bed. His hot breath heated my pussy and it twitched in horniness. **

**I looked at him and be locked his gaze on my pussy. I gasped when his tongue lapped me and brushed over my clit. I felt so good and yet so bad at the same time. I just wanted to cum as quickly as possible and all he was doing was lapping my outer lips a tortuously slow rate. **

**"Booooooooolt!" I groaned and gripped the sheets hard. **

**He laughed at my torture and finally stuck his wet organ inside of me. I groaned when he moved past my virgin lips and grazed his tongue tip against my sweet spot, "Shiiiit!" I gasped, "Right there!" I bucked **

**my hips into his face and gripped his head. Wanting to feel his tongue deep inside of me again. He went over that spot again and I shuddered. Picking up on the fact to but that spot again, he kept attacking it with a relentless barrage of attacking. He twisted his tongue and a pending orgasming was in tow. **

**"I'm gonna cum," I groaned and I felt electricity center around my g-spot and spread warmth throughout my body. When I said those three words, he pushed his tongue deeper and licked more forcefully. **

**Pressure welled up inside me and I was on the verge of going insane. Dizziness filled my mind coupled with lust and my mind started blanking out. **

**"Fuck Bolt!" I groaned, "I'm cumming!" I yelled and with a final a gasp, I finally came. It was like a dam had burst because I came hard as I gripped his head harder. I heard my pussy squirt out a large amount of liquids as it clamped down on the Shepard's rough tongue. **

**After a few moments, I released him and he stood up licking his wet lips. I was so light headed and my vision had blurred from too much pleasure and I just wanted to pass out. **

**"Awe, are we done?" Bolt asked and I lifted my head. **

**"No Bolt," I told him, "I want to feel you inside of me."**

**He stepped forward and I felt his warm throbbing member rest at my entrance, "No," I was now fully alert, "I want to ride you Bolt."**

**I weakly and sluggishly got up and had Bolt roll onto his back. I saw his fully erect member and took it in my hands. I dragged my tongue from the base of his cock to the top and I got the reaction I wanted out of him. He hissed my name and then bucked his hips when I took his large tip into my mouth. He groaned as I wanked him off and sucked on his tip. Hard. His body went rigid and he howled my name. I could only take in about three inches of his three inch diameter monster cock before he blasted my throat with semen. **

**I gagged and was forced off of him. He blasted my face an body with a blanket of semen. When he was done cumming, I cleaned myself off with a towel. **

**Looking back at him he was panting heavily with his cock still hard. It hugged his belly and throbbed big time. Now, I was getting scared looking at it. I know it's gonna hurt because I'm a virgin, but his cock looks as though it could split me in half. **

**Bolt looked at me with Lust in his eyes, "Are we gonna do it or what?" he asked forcefully. **

**I cupped my pussy at the idea of his thirteen inch member filling me, "I dunno Bolt. You're kinda big."**

**"I wasn't too big for Mittens," he told me and his member looked as though it was going to burst with lust. **

**"O-okay Bolt," I clambered onto the bed and mounted him. I sat on his cock and the hat radiating from hit caused me to moan. He humped me and ground against my clit. I whimpered and dropped my body on top of his. **

**We slowly ground our hips together as we kissed each other. After a few minutes, I lifted back up into a seated position and lifted myself up a little bit. Grabbing his still rock hard member, I pointed it to my entrance and slowly sat on it. **

**I groaned loudly as the pain over tool me. It was a stretching pain that I felt was going to rip me in half. I managed to get half of him in before I had to stop, "I cant," I panted, "I can get more of you inside me."**

**"Sure you can," he held my hips and thrusted up. I took another three inches of him and felt his tip press against my gspot and cervix. I yelped at the sudden intrusion and rested my hands on either side of his head a shuddered, "It hurts so much I told him," and noticed an abnormality. I noticed that he was so big inside of me, I saw a bulge in the shape of his penis. I also saw three inches still sticking out and that's not including his massive knot. **

**"You're so fucking big," I closed my eyes at the pain and groaned when I shifted a little bit and felt like I was just going to go into a state of constant cumming. **

**"Just keep moving!" he groaned, "It'll feel better in a minute."**

**So I lifted up and moaned and pushed back down to groan. Just in that one thrust, I began cumming again, "Uuuuuuuuugh!" I slammed my hips repeatedly on his cock as I came and the pain subsided, "SHIIIIIIT! I'M FUCKING CUMMING AGAAIN!" I roared as I felt him enter into my womb. **

**Bolt's instincts took over and rolled me over onto my back. One thrust, "Ouch!" I screamed when his knot hit my clit. Second thrust, "Aaah!" **

**He forced his grapefruit sized knot inside me and I just came hard. He made shallow thrusts and I just came hard. **

**"Penny! I'm about to cum! I'm going to cum. Inside of your right pussy!" **

**It wasn't long before I felt his hot seed batter my womb. Bolt leaned over and lightly bite on my neck as I had my arms wrapped around his neck. **

**He came for about two minutes before finally collapsing on top of me. My womb was filled with his seed that was stopped by his know from escaping. When he laid on top of me his weight pressed against my full stomach and I was just out of breath from the hardcore fucking I had jus been through. **

**"It's about time we did this," Bolt whispered into my ear. **

**"I know right?" I snuggled with him and began falling asleep. **

**"I love you Penny," he said. **

**"I love you too," I said and finally fell asle...**


	6. Hey, It's Graduation Day!

**Bolt and Penny VI**

**A guest recommended that I do a story into the future of Bolt and Penny's relationship. After the last chapter, I got to thinking on how to do that. That idea was and is the best idea I've ever heard on Fanfiction regarding a Bolt and Penny story. So without further ado, Let's Do This! **

**Graduation… Finally**

**Two Years Later...**

**Today was graduation for Penny. The day finally came when she's be considered a woman in the eyes of the world. Today was also the day that marked the rest of her life. She got a scholarship to an veterinarian school. She decided to want to learn more about animals after what happened to Bolt. She was allowed to live on campus with Bolt because it is an animal school. But what was really cool is the fact that she got her own room on account of how big Bolt is. **

**-Penny-**

**Today was Graduation Day and I was just freaking out. I didn't know what to wear to my Graduation and on top of that, I have to factor in the fact that I'm Valedictorian as well. I couldn't decide what to wear and I know Bolt just was lost and confused. **

**"I don't know why what you wear matters babe," Bolt said as he sat on my bed that was riddled with, "You're going to be wearing your graduation gown."**

**"I know, but this is only a one in a life time chance Bolt," I told him and pulled a white shirt from my closet. **

**"Ugh," I looked his way and he had rolled on his back and onto my clothes, "Will you please just hurry up? We have to leave for the ceremony in twenty minutes."**

**"Oh c'mon, why are you such in a rush?" I asked him. **

**"I wanna fuck your brains out as a celebration when we get back."**

**"You are just a horndog aren't you?" I giggle and move over to him. **

**"Coming from the girl who wants to always do it in the shower," Bolt looks at me **

**"Oh whatever," I laugh, "Now I think that I finally have something to wear," I show him he white shirt and jeans. **

**"Didn't I say that this was okay like two hours ago?" he rolled back over to his feet, "Now hurry up and put your clothes on. We have to go."**

**I turned around and slowly took my robe off, trying to get Bolt horny enough mount and love me. I bend over to take my pajama pants off and that's when he attacked. I felt his paws wrap around my waist and his large twenty inch long doggy cock poking at my entrance, "You're so sexy Penny," he whispered in my ear and finally found my hole. When he pushed in, we both groaned and the stretching feeling set into my puss, "I'll make this quick love," I felt his tongue graze my neck and I shuddered in pleasure. **

**He pushed seven inches into me and just started thrusting away. I dropped to my hands and knees and whined in much pleasure. The pleasure built to quickly inside me and I came on his cock, "Oh Fuck!" I screamed as he hit my gspot. My arms went numb with pleasure and I fell to my face; giving him more access to my sex and he managed to slip another inch of his six inch girth inside of me. I groaned louder and came harder. **

**Within seconds, he plowed me harder and faster and I began rubbings clit to maximize pleasure. Which was the best decision I've had on because my pussy clamped harder around his cock. In another second I felt his body freeze up and a, "Peeeeennny! I'm Cuuuuuuming!" as usual, his seed battered its way down my pussy canal and filled me quickly. Soon after, his seed squirted out of me along with my juices. **

**Out orgasms lasted a little over a minute before collapsing on the floor, "Okay," I panted, "Now that we have that out of the way. We do have to get going, Babe," I told him. **

**-Mittens-**

**Although I have school today, since Penny is my 'cousin' and the principal is still a big fan of Penny's old show, I was able to get the day off to be at Penny's graduation. I sat in front where the family of the Valedictorian sat. Lucida sat to my right and Rhino should be here if he didn't pass away. The doctors said that he had complications with his weight. The good thing was that he went peacefully in his sleep. To this day, I remember his last words to me. We were talking about why I never had a boyfriend. **

**"Don't worry Mittens. Even though Bolt and Penny are going off to college. Don't give up on love. It will find you one day," his hearty laugh echoed through my head as the sound of a microphone whining struck my ears. Looking up from my lap I saw the Principal tapping the mic. **

**"Hello all," he smiled, "Today is a great day for Graduates," I cheered with the crowd, "I don't want to take up too much time so I'll invite the Valedictorian up here for her speech. Penny?" he looked back and saw her chair empty, "Penny?"**

**We all looked around and didn't see her, but we did hear barking. We looked to the left of the stage and saw a redhead riding on the back of her oversized white canine. When Bolt skidded to a stop, she jumped off in her shiny blue gown, "Sorry I'm late," she panted when she went behind the mic, "Traffic and parking are horrible. But thankfully Bolt here got me here as close to on time as possible. I know that's not an excuse, but I hope my speech makes up for it."**

**"Fuck," Bolt plopped his large two hundred body in front of me. **

**"Is that why you guys are late?" I asked when he spoke in dog. **

**"No, the traffic was bad," he looked to me with those big brown eyes of his. **

**"Yeah sure," I chuckled. **

**"What's he saying?" Lucida whispered in my ear. **

**"He's just being a dog is all," I told her. **

**Penny's speech wasn't much. It was short and all she talked about was the future for all the graduates. Soon after, the Saludictorian gave his speech and the top ten students gave theirs. After that, the ceremony began. **

**With over two hundred graduates and only ten into the batch, I already wanted to curl up in a ball to nap. Bolt was lucky, since he was a dog still, he could just fall asleep. Which he did; but when they called Penny's name, his ears pricked up along with his head. He hurried to his feet and barked happily as the gorgeous redhead took her diploma and waved to the crowd. Lucida and I got to our feet to whoop and applaud. **

**After penny's moment, the rest of the ceremony went by quickly. Afterwards we met up with her. **

**-Bolt-**

**I nosed my way through the crowd until my nose found Penny. She was talking to her friends. I barked to get her attention and I did. **

**"Oh Hello Bolt!" her blonde friend spoke fast. **

**"Hey boy," Penny bent over and scratched my head. **

**"Do you think he's gonna get any bigger?" Jake asked. **

**"Any bigger and he would be just as big as Manny," the blonde, Joshua, joked. Manny is a Mastiff-Great Dane mix. He stands just as tall as Penny, almost like me, and he outweighs me by fifty pounds. He wouldn't weigh so much if it wasn't for his Mastiff bulk. **

**"At least Bolt doesn't slobber though," Penny smiled at Joshua.**

**"Manny's still a good dog all the same," she crossed her arms. **

**"That I'll give him credit for," Penny stood back up with my head still in her hand. I pressed myself against her leg before catching the whiff of Manny. **

**Manny panted his way up to us on a leash that was connected to Joshua's mom, "Hey Snow Bell," he referred to the Stuart Little movie in as a nickname for me. I never liked him because he thought that since he was bigger than me, he could do whatever he wanted. **

**"Hello Slobs," we sat in front of each other, "Didn't think coming to your human's graduation was important enough to ya."**

**"I love my person, just as much as you do yours Patty Cake."**

**"Doubt it."**

**"My human allows me to mount her every night before bed, so there," he scoffed. **

**"Fascinating, hope you don't catch worms," I scoffed back. **

**"Your human looks old enough to mount. Wouldn't mind having a go with her."**

**I growled and got into a defensive position, "You come anywhere near her like that, and I will gash your throat." **

**"Hey!" Penny grabbed y collar and pulled me back, "What Is The Matter With You?!" I felt her wrap both hands around my collar and pull me back as Manny was pulled back. **

**We both barked at each other as Jake helped Penny pull me back, "I would love to see you try and kill me you heated bitch!" Manny yelled at me. **

**"If it's not for Penny and Jake, I'd do it now," I thought I barked, but instead I spoke. I went still, struck with the massive fear over my massive fuck up, "Shiiit!" I hissed at myself. **

**The crowd went silent and all eyes were all on me now, "Did that do just speak?" I heard from the crowd. **

**Penny looked into the direction of the question and slowly stepped forward to it, "Yeah, he did," she spoke waveringly, "He's not your normal dog."**

**"What kind of dog is he?" the same person asked. **

**"He's a Pure Bred Shepard. A very rare breed that has been exposed to a radiation from a meteor and I would like it if all of you would just forget what you heard," she pleaded, "The government has been spying on my family to try and take him from me. So if you would so kind to as no say anything about it. He means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without him."**

"**I didn't hear anything," one of the graduates shrugged.**

"**And neither did I," a parent chimed in. Their ****_pretend _****deafness sparked something in the rest of the people here and they all chimed in. They wouldn't rat me out and I didn't do anything to deserve it.**

**When their voices died down, "Thank you all," Penny thanked them and turned to me. She knelt down in front of me, "Just make sure you try and stay a good doggie okay?" **

"**Fine," I whispered, "But Manny started it," I looked to the big dog who was now walking away with his human, "He wants to mate with you and I won't allow that."**

"**It's okay Bolt," she turned my head back to hers, "After today, you won't see him again. I promise you on that."**

**I sat on my haunches, "I truly hope so."**

"**Hey," she sat in front of me, "We've known each other for over twelve years and you've protected me from all sorts of things. Take the Green Eyed Man for example and his dastardly cats."**

"**Oh shut up," I laughed, "It took me traveling across the country to figure that one out."**

"**That's because you weren't as smart then as you are now," she scratched under my chin and my tail immediately wagged uncontrollably.**

"**Whew!" Lucida exclaimed, "That was a close one," she smiled.**

"**I know right," Penny stood back up.**

"**Can we get going now?" Mittens asked, "I'm getting kinda hungry."**

"**Yeah, let's go!" I jumped up and then barked excitedly.**


	7. What Happened!

**-Penny-**

**Days rolled by and I was finally situated in my dorm. Bolt was busy organizing his toys in the corner, "Awe man," I fell onto my bed, all tuckered out from the move and I just felt sick lately. I've felt bloated and fatigued and every other day, I've had to throw up in the morning, but that's not the worst part of it all. The worst part was my roommate Chrissie. She had a German Shepard, Bernard, with her and her Bernard has been a bother to my Shepard. She was also annoying the hell out of me because she's just so excited about finally seeing a purebred white Shepard. Bolt doesn't mind the attention from her, but sometimes she does get kinda hyper.**

**"Hello, hello, hello," she said as she walked in with Bernard. When she unlatched his leash, he immediately darted toward Bolt and instantly snatched up one of his squeaky toys. Bolt got into a defensive position and growled. Being almost twice the size of Bernard, Bolt had the advantage.**

**"Bernard!" Chrissie shouted and ran over to him. Bernard still had the toy in his mouth and had his growls directed toward Bolt. Chrissie grabbed his collar and pulled him back and I did the same thing for Bolt.**

**"Bolt! Down Boy!" I said, but he was still in attack mode until Bernard dropped his toy and allowed himself to be pulled away.**

**Bolt took the toy and put it back into the pile, "You don't take any toys that aren't yours!" Chrissie scolded him and he whined, "Now go in timeout," Bernard hung his head, ears, and tail and went to a dark corner to sit and face it.**

**"You need to find a better outlet Bolt," I told him as he continued and put his toys into his doggie bed fit for the size of a Great Dane. He only uses the bed for his toys because he always sleeps with me. We haven't made love in the past week because of unpacking and the fact that Chrissie and Bernard slept in the same dorm room as us.**

**He just looked at me and snorted. He wanted to say something, but couldn't because of Chrissie. I scratched his head and moved to his sweet spot. One thing I've noticed about him, right behind his right ear is his soft spot for scratching. When I do it, he immediately drops his legs and hums happily. Eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue hung from his mouth, showing his large teeth that could probably strip the bones off any animal or human.**

**"Sorry about that," Chrissie came up to me, "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been acting very weird these past few days."**

**"Well whatever," I shrug and stand up. Bolt whimpered at the loss of contact, "Oh hush up Bolt," I sneer at him. He stops and just scratches his ear with his foot and walks to the bed. The bed groaned when his full weight landed on it. Walking around in circles a few times, he curls up into a ball and goes to sleep, "He's an amazing dog Penny. Very obedient."**

**"Thank you," I look at the snow white dog and smiled.**

**"He's big though," she placed her hands on her hips, "What are you feeding him?"**

**"Just regular dog food is all. He's like Clifford, the Big Red Dog. He just naturally grew big."**

**"How old is he now?"**

**"Whew," I mimicked her pose and scuffed the back of my foot on the floor, "That's a good question. Uh, he was three months old when I got him and that was when I was eight. So he's a little over ten."**

**"Really?" she was taken aback, "He's that old and yet he doesn't look like it."**

**"What can I say, he's one of a kind," which he was.**

**"So are you ready for classes to start tomorrow?" she asked.**

**"Always am," I groaned a little.**

**"It'll be okay, don't worry about it. It's only four years."**

**Three months Later...**

**-Penny-**

**Finally, the time has come. Chrissie and Bernard were away for spring break. I would've gone home if my mom and Mittens weren't out of state for her band tour. Bolt and I had the whole dorm to ourselves.**

**I came into the room after hanging out with a few of my friends and said, "Okay Bolt," I quickly stripped off all my clothes, "Let's fuck!" I looked around and he wasn't anywhere to be found, "Bolt?" I called out and traveled the four corners of my room in search of him, "Bolt!"**

**I heard whimpering and the sound of scratching on hard floor. I followed the noise into the bathroom and saw Bolt in the tub with a muzzle over his mouth and his white fur matted with red. He was laying on his paws like a rabbit and shivered like a Chihuahua, "BOLT!" I ran to the tub and fell to its side. I slowly removed the muzzle as he continued whimpering, "Are you okay boy?" he just looked at me with sad eyes, "C'mon."**

**I used all of my strength to pull him out and rest him in my lap when I leaned against the wall. He continued to whimper, "Shh, shh, shh," I rubbed his head an blood was being smeared all over my hands and body. I rubbed his head and his body jerked. I must've hit a wound, "I'm sorry," I said quietly.**

**"What happened?"**

**He groaned and growled. Obviously not in the mood to talk about what ever traumatic experience he had just gone through, "I'm going to go get help!" I told him and laid him down the floor, "I'll be right back."**

**I left the bathroom and threw my clothes back on. I ran outside into the hallway and lucky for me, one of the routine Vet Medics was doing my section of the college today. She had on scrubs and had her medical bag at hand, "Doctor Jenny!" I ran up to her and I was just freaking out. It felt like I just had three energy drinks running through my system.**

**"What is it?" she asked. Her smile faded when she saw how angry I was.**

**"It's Bolt! He's… He's," I just rambled and stammered as I pointed toward my dorm room.**

**"It's okay, just take me to him!"**

**She followed me back to my dorm and into the bathroom where my white canine friend was laying on his side. His big brown eye was looking at us, "My God!" she gasped and dropped her knees. She moved her hands over his body without touching him, "Who could've done this to such a beautiful creature? What's his name again?"**

**"It's Bolt," I began to cry.**

**"Okay, Bolt," she lowered her voice and placed a hand on his paw, "Move your ears if you can feel my touch," he moved his ears, "Okay, that's a good sign."**

**She then looked up at me, "We have to get him back to the Vet Center to get him all cleaned up to see what damage we have here," she pulled a radio off her hip and spoke into it, "Command! I have a severely injured white Shepard at the East Wing on the second floor! I need a medical dolly up here now!"**

**"Ten-Four! We shall be there in ten minutes!"**

**"Make it five Barnes!" she demanded, "And you better try! We don't have that kind of time!" she looked back at Bolt, "Just stay with us, okay Bolt?"**

**Bolt whimpered before closing his eyes, "Bolt?" I asked and he didn't reopen his eyes, "BOLT!" no response, "What's happeneing?"**

**"He feinted."**

**"I Don't Want To Lose Him!" I screamed at her.**

**"Calm Down!" she stood back up and rubbed my shoulders, "You're not going to lose him. I have the best Vet team in the state. We'll save him okay?"**

**I tried to calm down, but couldn't, "Okay, okay, okay."**

**"Just breath," I did and slowed my heart rate down, "He's a strong dog and you know that. He's going to live," I looked back at my secret lover. I saw his ears twitch and I knew he was just going to be okay.**


	8. Change In The Air

**-Penny-**

**I sat in the hospital hallway on a bench across the hall from the surgery room. Bolt's been in there for almost two hours and I've been getting very antsy. The longer time passed, the longer the minutes seemed, and the more worried and agitated I became. When the door to the surgery room opened, I shot up and saw Doctor Jenny pulling down her face mask.**

**"Is Bolt okay?"**

**"He's perfectly fine actually," she seemed surprised at what she said, "When we got him on the table, most of his wounds have healed over already. We had to sadly reopen them a little to pull out tips of needles and blades."**

**The word 'blades' struck my heart hard, "What?!"**

**"I'm sorry to say, but it looks as though someone had tortured him."**

**"Why would someone do that to him?" I thrusted my hands down and stomped my foot.**

**"We don't know why," she tried to comfort me, "Just give him time and he'll tell you."**

**"I don't know what to do! I don't want to take him home and run the risk of him being hurt again."**

**"Everything's fine Penny," she looked at me, "I can arrange to have a security guard in front of your dorm room at all times."**

**"How?" I barked at her.**

**"My brother is Head Security, remember? I know he'll do as I say."**

**"What makes you so sure?" I asked as she wiped tears from my eyes.**

**"All brothers listen to their sisters," she smiled, "Now, I want you to go see Bolt. He's in Recovery Room C. Afterwards, I'll make you feel better okay. I'm going to go get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the Recover Room, okay?"**

**I sniffed, "Okay," I nodded.**

**-Bolt-**

_**'I only wanted samples**_**,' I heard echo through my mind, **_**'It didn't have to end this way Bolt**_**.'**

**'**_**He's just a dog Stan**_**,' the other voice said.**

_**'Shut up Connor!**_**' Stan hissed, **_**'He's more than just a dog. He can talk.**_**'**

**'**_**Then why hasn't he called for help?**_**'**

**'**_**He's playing you, that's why! He's smart.**_**'**

**'**_**You know what, I'm not going to a part of this any longer.**_**'**

**'**_**Then why'd you come along?**_**'**

'_**Because I thought we were just going to talk to Penny about just getting some fur and blood samples, not kill her dog.**_**'**

**'**_**He attacked!**_**'**

**'**_**He could've been restrained,**_**' Connor fought back, **_**'Lady Boss will hear about this.**_**'**

**I heard light footsteps enter into my room. I didn't bother looking because I just stopped caring about me. I hated being alone with no one there to come and save me. Especially Penny. I wanted her to come, but she didn't. I waited for her and she never…**

**"Bolt?" I opened my eyes and saw her pretty face next to my bed and felt her hand rub my head.**

_**'She's here, why? She can't just not be there when I needed her most and show up after the fact,**_**' I thought.**

**"I am so sorry Bolt," she sat in the chair that was behind her and scooted herself forward, "I wasn't there for you and you paid the price. Please forgive me," she began to cry, "I went to go hang out with friends and didn't even take you along. How stupid of me, right?" she sniffed hard to fight back tears and the snot that was beginning to fall from her nose.**

**I let out a little grumble in response. She leaned forward on the bed to rest on her forearms, "Please forgive me," she stroked the side of my face.**

**How could I say no to her? She was my world and now I see, I see that she didn't mean anything by leaving me alone. She told me the reason, "Sorry Bolt, Cora will have Trixie with her and I know you and Trixie don't get along so well."**

**Trixie is a little ankle biter of a Pug and she is annoying as hell, "Penny," I whispered; too tired to speak louder.**

**"Hey Bolt," she smiled a little, "Are you okay?"**

**"I've seen better days," I smiled, "But I'll live."**

**"I am so sorry about leaving alone, Bolt."**

**"It's okay," I swallowed hard, but my throat was so dry, "It's not your fault."**

**"No, it is. I should've taken you out with me."**

**"There was no way for you to know what was going to happen to me," she looked at me like I had a third eye, "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"Nothing, just thinking about the first day I saw you," she smiled, "You were so small; the smallest of the litter."**

**"What are you trying to get at?"**

**"We've been together for over thirteen years and I've come to love you. I never thought ever in my life time that this would ever happen. Someone hurting such an amazing creature."**

**"Don't worry about it Penny."**

**"How can you tell me not to worry about it? You almost died," she was becoming upset again and I don't like seeing her upset.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," I told her. Then I heard more footsteps coming down the hall, "Shhh," I told her.**

**The footsteps came into my room, "Hey Penny," I heard a familiar voice greet her.**

**"Hey Doctor Jenny."**

**"I'm off duty, you can just call me Jen," she said as she walked up next to us, 'And how's out little trooper doing?"**

**I hummed happily and she smiled as she rubbed my head, "So are you ready to go Penny?" she looked at her.**

**Penny looked back at me for confirmation and I gave her a weak bark, "Are you sure Bolt?" I nodded and she patted my head again before leaving. **

**-Penny-**

**We made it to the Underground. It's a Jazz place from the people for the people. It was built down here so kids and instructors can just relax. **

**I went to a table and sat down with Jen, "Do you want a drink?" she asked me as she looked at the menu. **

**"No, I don't drink. And I thought you had to be twenty one?" I looked at the menu in front of me. **

**"That's on the Federal level. Here, you can drink at the age of eighteen."**

**"Ah, but still, I don't want a drink all the same."**

**"Then I guess I'll have one then," just in time, a waitress came up to us. **

**She was very cute and my heart jumped in my chest. She had red hair, like mine, along with the biggest blue eyes ever. The blue shirt she was wearing added emphasis to her amazing eyes. She was a couple of inches taller than me and had a petite frame. **

**"My name's Aideen and I will be your server for today. Wha' ca' I ge' ya's?" she spoke with a heavy Irish accent. **

**"Give me a beer. Budweiser."**

**"Wha' 'bout you?" she looked at me. **

**"I'll take a coke," I told her.**

**"Did ye see our smoke 'n' pancake specials?"**

**"What?" I chuckled. I never heard of that before. **

**"Smoke 'n' Pancake specials?"**

**"No I didn't," I shook my head. **

**"Would you like a smoke and a pancake?"**

**She spoke fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying, "A what?"**

**"A smoke and a pancake. You know, flapjack and a cigarette," she held up one hand with her palm facing up. I shook my head, "No, cigar and waffle " she held up her other hand, "No, okay then. Pipe and a Crepe?" I shook my head again, "No, Bong and a Blintz?"**

**"No," I said and was holding back laughter. **

**"Well den," she pulled out a little note pad, "Budweiser and coke. I'll be back with you drinks," she smiled and walked away. **

**"She's cute," Jen leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.**

"**What do you mean by that?" I copied her pose and gave her a stern face.**

"**I saw the way you looked at her. You like her don't you?"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Jen," I scoffed.**

"**Oh yes you do and don't you deny the fact that you like a girl."**

"**No," I shook my head. Not wanting to believe it. I'm in love with Bolt and no one else, "I don't like her."**

"**Just admit it," she leaned forward.**

"**I'm leaving," I stood and she grabbed my wrist.**

"**I'm sorry," she said, "Will you please sit down?"**

**I say, "Let's just order," I said angrily and went back to looking at the menu.**

"**Their burgers look good," she said.**

"**Yeah, they do. I think I might get one. I haven't had a burger in months."**

"**Here y'all go," Aideen brought us our drinks, "Y'all rea'y to order?"**

"**Yeah," I spoke, "Let me get your Jazz Burger with no tomatoes or onions," she wrote on her notepad as I spoke.**

"**Okay, darlin', what about you?" she asked Jen.**

"**I'll have the same thing. Jazz Burger with only no tomatoes on mine."**

"**Got it," we handed her our menus, "It'll be out in fifteen," she smiled and left. That last sentence she spoke, her accent had diminished a little bit.**

"**So tell me more about Bolt."**

"**What do you want to know?"**

"**For one, how did he get so big? I've studied your kind of dog for a little while in college and I never ready anywhere that Shepards got to the size of Great Danes."**

"**I don't know why he got so big; that's just how he grew."**

"**Well, what about his age? He's old for a dog and yet he's still like a puppy. He's got a strong heart."**

"**Like I said, '**_**I don't know**_**'."**

"**Sorry, I was just asking is all."**

"**I know," I leaned back in my chair and thought of Bolt.**

"**Don't worry about Bolt, Penny. He's still alive and no one can access the Recovery Room without my say so. You know the kind of security we have at the hospital wing."**

"**Why shouldn't I worry? I've known him all my life almost. He's my best friend."**

"**I know he is, but you wouldn't worry; he'll be okay Penny."**

"**But what is going to happen? Is someone going to get to the bottom of this?"**

"**Yes. I told Campus Security to run a full check. There will be someone by your dorm tomorrow afternoon around three. Just to ask you some questions. Now, let's talk about something else."**

"**How about you?"**

"**What do you want to know about me?"**

"**Where did you get your Doctorate's from?"**

"**I got it here at Jorgenson Tech. It wasn't easy either."**

"**I have another question; why'd you work here instead of going somewhere else?"**

"**Because when I was here, I worked as an Intern here at first. Before I graduated, a lot of the people originally working here moved away or died. So me and the other Interns filled in for them and became staff."**

"**So the team now are the people that you've studied with?"**

"**Yeah, which is why we're just so laxed all the time. We all know each other. When I became the Head Veterinarian, I made it really laxed in the workplace. Outside of animals being injured anyway."**

"**How'd you become Head Vet?"**

"**The last one promoted me and I've been one for the past ten years."**

"**Wow, is it fun?"**

"**Being Director of an Animal Hospital has its fun moments every now and again."**

"**You're Director?" I was very surprised because I've never seen her do any paperwork of some sort.**

"**Yeah. I have interns that do half of my paperwork for me so I can have more time to help injured animals. But, I tell them it's for Administration credits."**

"**Can I become an Intern?"**

"**Sure, I don't see why not. Just talk to Career Services. We're always in need of more help around here."**

"**That's good. How many other interns are there?"**

"**There's about twelve others."**

"**Only so few?"**

"**Yeah," she felt so sad and it showed, "Not everyone wants to work for their school."**

"**Is that why you're still here?"**

"**Pretty much and also, I just love working here. When I got the job as Staff, I just never left."**

"**Do you have a boyfriend?"**

"**No, do you?"**

"**Same. No boyfriend. I'm too busy to have love life."**

**The way she said it made it seem as though she meant something else, "Too busy?"**

**She heaved and leaned in, "No, that's not it. It's just that I haven't been looking is all."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because not everyone here is too fond of lesbians," her voice quieted.**

**My voice went as quiet as hers, "You're a lesbian?" I wasn't as surprised as I thought as I would be.**

"**Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem?" she got defensive when I wasn't even judging her.**

"**No, I don't. I'm just surprised is all. I never took you for being gay."**

"**Well I am and will you promise that you won't tell anyone?"**

"**Yeah, sure. Of course."**

"**Thanks."**

**After a while of talking, our food finally came. We ate slowly as Jazz music played. We talked more and more. After eating, Jen paid for our meals and we left. Walking out the door she stopped and pulled me aside. She looked into my eyes for a minute. She looked like she wanted to tell me something, but was afraid at what I was going to think, "What is it?"**

"**Penny…," she looked down at her hands that were laced together by the fingers, "Never mind," she shook her head and took a few steps away to my right. **

**I grabbed her upper arm and held her back, "Just tell me what it is," I pleaded.**

"**It's nothing important."**

"**You saved my dog, what you have to say is important to me; especially if it's something that you're hurting yourself over."**

"**I'm not hurting myself over anything."**

"**You want to tell me something that you won't say. Just tell me what it is."**

"**It's fine and you don't like being badgered with questions, yet you're doing it to me," she scorned.**

"**You're right and I'm sorry. I guess whatever you have to say will remain a secret," I tried using reverse psychology to get her to talk. I know she's a Doctor and very smart, so I also know that it's a slim chance that it wouldn't work.**

"**Fine, I'll tell you. Just to clear the air, so this won't affect our relationship," she paused for a few seconds, "I always try and do rounds in your wing as frequently as possible because I've kinda formed a… a, uh… you know…"**

**I finally did, "I see," I looked out at the parking lot, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"**

**For a little back tracking, Bolt and I have really drifted apart since moving to college. With me always at school and training myself and him for after college. I know he's come to the same conclusion like I have. We still love each other, but it's more of a relationship based on fucking each other's brains out.**

"**Because I'm in my thirties and you're just a teenager. You could be like my daughter or little sister."**

"**Why does it matter?" I actually wanted a real relationship with her. She's saved my best friend and I thank her for that.**

**She smiled a little, "I guess it doesn't really matter does it?"**

"**Do you want to have a relationship with me?"**

**Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Only if you want to," she smiled.**

"**I think that would be nice."**

**We held hands as we went to her car.**


	9. Aftermath

**-Bolt-**

**It's been a few days and I was at least able to walk around my Recovery Room. The pain of my wounds still haunted my joints and muscles. It also help that Penny was there to be with me. She was able to take a couple days off from having to go to classes, in turn, the Professor sent her videos and homework assignments of the class so she could keep up. **

**I was lapping up water as Penny sat in a chair in the corner writing in a notebook. She's been awfully quiet ever since she left with Doctor Jenny. When I lifted my head, I looked at her and she was nodding off to sleep. Since she was so small, she had her legs crossed in the chair. Her notebook was in her lap and her head bobbed as she tried to fight sleep. Every time it went down, her eyes closed. She was struggling to keep herself awake and I found it so cute, "Penny," I said and she perked up her head and her eyes went wide.**

"**I'm awake," she wiped the drool that dribbled down her chin.**

"**You're running yourself too thin Penny," I walk up to her and sit down in front of her.**

"**No I'm not," she sleepily fought.**

"**You're in here almost all day and you just sit here doing your homework."**

"**Because I have to."**

"**The homework I get, but you're in here with me and you hardly get any sleep. Just go home tonight and sleep."**

"**No, I need to do this. I need to stay with you until you're better," she set her notebook on the floor and sat up.**

"**Why don't you want to go home?" I kinda figured the reason why. I've been around Penny long enough to know that something's up with her and I for damn sure it's about Doctor Jenny.**

"**Because you're here and you're my best friend," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.**

"**Penny, I've known you for years and I know that I'm not the reason in why you just won't home."**

"**Yes you are," she was getting defensive and a slight blush streaked her freckled face.**

"**What aren't you telling me?" I asked, "You're hiding something aren't you?"**

"**No I'm not," she was getting scared because of my constant questioning and apparently I was getting close to finding the answer.**

"**Let me tell something to you," I locked eyes with her, "We have been drifting apart and I get it. With school and everything, you've been just too busy."**

"**We haven't drifted apart."**

"**You and I haven't had sex ever since we got here Penny. The only times we've been really seeing each other is either in your lunch period or something, or when you got home after ten or eleven at night. I'm fine with us separating. I just don't want our relationship to just go bad. It's better that we just remain friends," that suggestion I knew would hurt her, hopefully not as much as it hurts me to say, "I've seen the way you've looked at Doctor Jenny whenever she comes in and it's okay," I truly was, "I just want you to be happy is all."**

**Before she could speak, we heard Doctor Jenny yelling at someone, "Ma'am! You're not supposed to be back here!"**

"**Don't give me that crap!" Lucida yelled back, "My dog is back here!"**

"**You're not supposed to be back here!" Doctor Jenny repeated.**

**Lucida walked past then took a couple steps back. Her face was red with rage as she came into the room, "What happened?" she dropped her purse and dropped down to her knees in front of me when I turned to face her.**

"**Just a little hiccup is all," Penny stated.**

"**Penny, who is this woman?" Doctor Jenny asked.**

"**This is my mom," Penny said, "Sorry about her. She can get very emotional."**

"**Okay," she was hesitant, but finally closed the door as she left us alone.**

"**What happened?" she grabbed my face and turned it side to side.**

"**I'm fine Lucida," I pulled away from her and shook my head and allowed the shaking to course through my body and all the way down to the end of my tail.**

"**If you were fine, you wouldn't be here!" she was very agitated and looked as though she was going to just kill someone on sight, "Now tell me what's going on."**

"**I don't want to talk about it," I told her.**

"**What?" she got offended.**

"**Mom, please," Penny walked over to her, "Don't have him relive what happened."**

"**Fine, but I'm staying in a hotel close by just in case something happens."**

"**Wait, where's Mittens?"**

"**Her and I took separate planes. She went home."**

"**Why'd you cut your vacation short anyway?" I'm surprised that Penny asked that question.**

"**Because I heard that Bolt was hurt and I wanted to fly in and make sure he was okay."**

"**Well he is," Penny was seeing something that I didn't see, "He needs his rest," she stood out of her chair and grabbed her notebook, "We have to go."**

"**Penny?" I looked at her weird.**

"**Get to bed Bolt," she yawned and walked toward the door, "Let's go mom," she more of demanded that time as she opened the door and walked outside.**

**-Penny-**

**I walked outside and Jen was there leaning against the wall to my left. She looked at a clipboard and was mumbling under her breath. I began walking in the other direction and she called to me. I just ignored her. The more and more she called me, the more I was getting agitated. I just wanted to get home and not be bothered with anyone, "Penny," she grabbed the back of my shoulder and turned me around, "What's going on with you?"**

"**I just want to get home," I told her, trying to fight back tears.**

"**Then let me drive you to your wing," she handed her clipboard to an Intern and slung her arm around my shoulders. After a few minutes of silence, we managed to go out the front doors and over to the Staff Parking Lot. Her car was a charcoal grey Dodge Charger with the dimple in the sides. The car beeped unlocked and we both got into it, "Do you care to explain to me what the matter with you is?" she asked forcefully.**

"**I told my mother that I was dating you and she wasn't happy about that."**

"**Oh?" she seemed a little happy. Too happy if you ask me.**

"**Yeah, I hope I didn't press any boundaries by doing that."**

"**No," she shook her head and started the car, "I'm just happy is all that you did. I would've been offended if you didn't tell your parents."**

"**Just parent actually. I never met my dad, but I'll save you that story for later in our relationship," she said as she pulled out of her spot and into the parking lot.**

"**I understand," she said, "I never knew my parents," what she said immediately filled me with grief and the revelation that I'm so fortunate to have at least one parent, "Not my actual parents anyway."**

"**Okay," I said quietly. Not wanting to press the issue after I just said I didn't want to talk about my missing parent.**

"**You know what?" she said excitedly, "Why not you come to my house instead for the night? If you want to that is."**

"**I would love to actually," I told her; feeling happy that I finally got to see where she lived for once.**

"**Now, you can't tell anyone. The rules are-!"**

"**I know, Staff isn't supposed to date the students, but it's okay. I didn't even tell my mom that you were on Staff because I knew she would say something to the Dean and probably have you fired."**

"**What did you tell her about me?"**

"**I told her that you were in your early thirties and that you're my girlfriend. That's all."**

"**Whew, good," she smiled. **

**Then I wondered something; what would my first lesbian experience be like. It only popped into my head because she was inviting me to her house and to probably want to make love. I wouldn't mind it, I've done freakier shit in my life. I couldn't wait for her to make love to me if she wants to.**

**A/N: I have hit a dead end on this story. Please review and tell me how I should proceed in continuing this story. All and every idea is greatly appreciated.**


	10. Dawn of a New Relationship

3 Great Danes; 2 Saint Bernards; 1 Mastiff

**A/N: I want to thank the guests and reviews for inspiring this story to continue. My latest review suggested that I have Penny and Mittens make love to each other and that's what I'm going to do. This chapter is setting up for that one. Please continue reviewing and I'll continue making more chapters for you.**

**-Jenny-**

**We made it to my house. It was just a little 5000 square foot ranch style house surrounded by thirty acres of trees.**

**"Is this remote enough?" Penny joked.**

**"I don't have any friends really. So it's like, why have a house that you don't like, just to invite people over?"**

**She giggled, "So, where's the house?"**

**"In the center of everything," I responded. Not being able to wait until we got home so I could finally pleasure that young body of hers. I am so fucking horny right now and all I could think about was sucking on those perfect C-cup breasts of hers, "This land was given to me by my grandfather before he passed away," I felt sad because I do miss him.**

**"That's cool," Penny said happily. After another few minutes, we made it to my house, "Woah!" Penny exclaimed, "That house is huge."**

**The house was a shade of green that matched the forest and could be mistaken for a modified warehouse with a garage attached to it, "Yeah, it is."**

**"How do you keep it clean?"**

**"By not letting it get dirty. I'm the only person in this house and I don't really make a mess."**

**"Do you have animals?"**

**"I have three Great Danes two Saint Bernards and a Mastiff."**

**"Wow, big dogs," she said as I pulled up to the back, "You don't go through the front door?"**

**"No," I shook my head and turned off the car door, "If I open my front door, all my dogs would escape and it's a pain in the ass to get them all back."**

**"Where are they now?"**

**"They're inside. The back door opens up to a small hallway where I keep shoes; and after that is another door that opens up to the rest of the house."**

**We both got out of the car and started walking toward the house. I slung my arm around Penny's small frame and hugged her. She wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned her head against me. Finally, we made it home. Only a few more moments before I can fuck her brains out.**

**We made it inside the back door and we kicked off our shoes. She looked around at the pictures of me and my family that rested on the wall, "You have brothers?"**

**"Yeah and they're just wonderful. Despite me being adopted, they treated me like I belonged."**

**"Even though they're, uh, not white?" she asked softly.**

**"Yeah, my whole family was black and they were very brilliant people. Doctors and lawyers and teachers. The oldest of all of us is a brain surgeon."**

**"Wow," Penny gasped. The sound of loud barking started up and Penny flinched. She moved behind me and gripped the back of my shirt. I felt her face press against my back and I just laughed, "There's nothing to fear. My dogs are safe," I comforted her.**

"**I bet so, but they sound so scary," I laughed and moved forward. She clutched my shirt tighter and walked with me.**

"**Hey!" I yelled and my dogs quieted down a little, "Sit!" I ordered and they did. They sat yet still barked. When I closed the door behind me, their noses began to twitch; smelling someone new, "You guys smell something?" I asked, "She's a friend, okay?"**

**Penny stepped out from behind me and stood next to me and gripped my upper arm hard, "They're very obedient," she said quietly.**

"**I've trained them well," I smiled at her, "You can pet them if you want. They won't bit you. Besides, what do you have to fear? Bolt is just as big as they are."**

"**But Bolt is just one dog, not six," she piped up, "How do you manage them again?"**

"**Just good training is all," I chuckled, "I've had them since they were pups and throughout their first year, I've trained them hard. I can walk through a park without leashes on them and they'll be just fine."**

**Penny stepped out after a few seconds and looked at the dogs. The canines waited eagerly to be patted and their tails wagged like there was no tomorrow. She stretched out her hand and patted the Mastiff. The other dogs whined due to the lack of attention and Penny began petting all of them, "Hilf ihr! (get her!)" I ordered in German and they lunged forward. Penny yelped as she was tackled to the ground and the huge dogs licked her face and body. Penny's cries for help turned into laughs and giggles.**

**She tried to push them away, but the big dogs pushed back and continued licking her and giving her all the love and attention in the world, "Setz dich! (sit!)" I said and they stopped licking her and sat back on their haunches with their tongues sticking out and panting.**

"**I'm sorry about that," I chuckled as I helped her up, "I just wanted to mess with you a little."**

**She wiped off the access saliva from her clothes, "That's not going to wash out," she looked at her hands that were just dripping spit, "It's so gross," she then looked at me with a pouty face, "That wasn't funny," she playfully shoved me.**

"**It was to me," I laughed. **

**Penny then placed her hands on my breasts and pressed herself against me. Her gaze was focused, "I'll get you back for that," she then kissed my chin and turned back to the dogs, "I need a shower."**

"**Right this way," I pinched her right cheek as I passed her and she yelped. I ran down the hallway laughing my head off as she followed. We crossed the Dining Room where a chandelier hung above an eight chaired table. We went down a hallway and I led her to the bathroom. It was a master bathroom that connected to my room and the hallway. It had a large walk-in shower. There were two sinks under two mirrors. The rest was just open space other than my hamper full of dirty clothes. **

**Penny pushed me against the wall and mashed our lips together. Her tongue fought its way into my mouth and we wrestled our tongues together. I moaned in her mouth when she gripped one of my breasts and fondled it hard, "Start up the shower," she let go of my mouth long enough to say.**

**I pushed her away a little and quickly started the shower so I could go back to pleasuring this horny demon. When I turned around, she went back to attacking my lips with hers. She stopped long enough to pull my shirt off and hers. We then proceeded in taking off our bras and she clasped her mouth around my hardened nipples. I whimpered when she tugged on the other nipple with her fingertips, "This is too much," I groaned. I've never had a relationship cause me this much pleasure before I came. She giggled with my nipple still her mouth and suckled on it harder. I ran my hands through her red hair, losing myself in pleasure. She took her hand off my breast and cupped in between the leggings of my pants. She rubbed and my scrubs ground against my clit and I mewed heavily. **

**I looked down when Penny let go of me, "I think we should get in the shower now," she smiled and took off her shoes and pants and panties. I did the same and followed her into the walk-in shower. She closed the door behind us and the warm water cascaded over our nude bodies.**

**Penny pressed me against the wall opposite of the shower head. My boobs pressed against the cold tile wall as Penny wrapped her hands around my stomach. For someone so small, she does have a feisty streak that I love. She snaked her hands up and groped my breasts; I moaned when I felt hers press against my back, "I will make you scream my name," she whispered in my ear.**

"**Then do it," I told her, "Make me cum," I couldn't help the fact that I was getting turned on so easily by her just groping me and kissing my back. A little girl was going to make me cum and I couldn't help, but love it. Penny took her other hand and slipped it between my ass cheeks and messaged the outer lips of my pussy. I moved my forearm to my mouth and lightly bit on it to muffle my moans.**

"**Don't hide your moans," she directed, "Let me hear you scream my name."**

**I moved my arm and pressed my hands against the wall, "Penny! Please fuck me!"**

**She shoved three fingers into my pussy and I screamed, "PENNY!" I pressed my forehead against the wall as she thrusted her hands in and out of my now wet pussy, "I'm Going To Cum!" I yelled.**

**She moved her hand from my breast and moved it to the front of my pussy and pinched my clit. I screamed a whole line of obscenities, "Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me!" I demanded and she did. She thrusted her fingers faster and harder in and out of my pussy, "I'M CUMMING!" I felt electricity and heat blast out of my pussy. Her fingers slowed their rate inside of me. My legs turned to noodles and I couldn't stand up anymore. When she pulled out of me, I dropped to my knees and panted and shuddered in delight. My head was filled with cotton and I couldn't focus. **

**I turned around weakly onto my butt and saw Penny licking her hand and forearm to clean off my cum, "You taste so good Jenny," she smiled and finished cleaning off her arm.**

"**That was so amazing," I panted and saw double of her.**


	11. Bridge

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It's a bridge to kinda make up for the horrid story that was unfolding. This chapter will flip this story around and get it back on track. I do apologize all of you readers for putting you through all of this torment. Especially to you guest who inspired me to continue writing this story. I will make things right by all of you. Just keep reviewing, please!**

**-Penny-**

**Jenny and I laid in her bed with the covers up to our stomachs. I was snuggled into her arm that was wrapped around me and the hand attached to it was running itself through my hair. I had one arm slung over her breasts, "That was amazing babe," she told me and I kept my focus on her petite breasts.**

"**Yeah," I said blandly, "It was."**

"**You okay?" she asked with great concern. I soon realized that I couldn't of been more of an ass to her. I gave her a response that was so bland to a question that was very personal.**

"**I'm sorry," I looked into her big brown eyes, "I'm just thinking about my mother is all."**

"**Just let her deal with our relationship and we can continue with it," she pulled me in closer.**

"**I would like that, but I have a confession I have to make."**

"**You don't have to if you don't want to."**

"**No, I think I do," I sat up a little, "I think I should've told you before I agreed to become your girlfriend," she sat up and the blanket fell around her hips, "I've fucked my dog!" I blurted out. I waited for her response and she gave none, so I looked to her. She looked at me and just shrugged, "What?"**

"**That doesn't surprise me," she actually threw me off with her response.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I fuck my dogs too," she shrugged again, "It's all a part of curiosity, Penny."**

"**What?" I asked again. Not fully grasping the full concept of her fucking multiple dogs at once.**

"**I've fucked my dogs and I like it. I was going to tell you once we were deeper into our relationship, but you brought it up. So… yeah," she smiled nervously.**

"**I also have another confession to make. About Bolt that is."**

"**He can talk, I know."**

**I was so shocked that she knew and didn't even bother telling me that she knew, "How'd you know?"**

"**When he was in surgery, he kept saying your name over and over again. Luckily for him, the doctors had to step out to get another set of tools when he did. I just kept it a secret because I knew that you weren't going to tell anyone and I knew that you would want to keep it secret," I kept silent for a few moments, "You've already formed a relationship with him haven't you?"**

"**I have, but I broke it off when you and I started dating," I explained, "He and I have just been drifting apart in recent months and it's just better that we move on."**

"**No," she got out of bed and went to the door, "I understand human and dog relationships all too well. Even though you and Bolt have mutually agreed to separate, he still is in love with you. When a dog loves its owner so much and yet they are so far apart, the dog will live a shorter life span. You have to go back to him," she turned back to look at me, "We shall leave in the morning."**

"**No!" I yelled at her, "I need this!"**

"**Why? You're mother doesn't approve and now I think I know why. She knows of you and Bolt's relationship and she's pissed off at me because she probably thinks that I stole you away from Bolt."**

"**You didn't steal me away from anyone! I chose to leave!"**

"**Doesn't matter, after tomorrow morning, you're going back to Bolt and you're going to resurrect you relationship with him."**

"**I'm not going to do that!"**

"**Do you know what all you are to me? You're just a sexual release for me! Nothing more than a tool for my sexual desires!" her face went crazed when her words cut through my heart like daggers.**

"**You don't mean that," I began to tear up, "You don't mean that!"**

"**Yes I do! Every word!"**

**I gasped and was just so torn. So I rolled out of the bed and gathered my clothes from the floor, "Take me home!" I cried.**

"**With pleasure," she growled.**


	12. Finding Inspiration

Hello my readers, I have some bad news for you. I've kinda lost inspiration for writing this story. At first it was Writer's Block, now this story has just gone cold for me. I would love some ideas on how to continue with this story. I know there are some reviews with ideas already, but I would just like more of how to make things happen. Please review on this chapter. I could use the reviews


	13. Chapter 13

**-A/N: _Sorry it took me so long to post this and how fucked up the story line got. But I hope this makes up for it or at the very least, it's on the road of making things better. I also want to thank 3rd Wheel for helping me get back on track with this story. I want to send a special shout out to that guest that has kept me inspired to keep writing this story. Please review!-_**

**-Penny-**

**I made it back to my dorm room feeling so hurt and torn and I just wanted everything to be done and over with. When I got to the dorm I heard moaning of some sorts, "Oh fuck me...," it sounded like my roommate Chrissie. I unlocked the door and opened it up to see a large Saint Bernard fucking the brains out of a little petite blonde. Chrissie had her face in the carpet with her ass sticking up. Bernard was indeed enjoying his fuck partner. I saw that his huge knot had been lodged deep inside of her pussy.**

**"Oh Fuck Me!" she screamed before she came and her body went limp, "Oh shit! You're cumming inside of me! Uuuuuuuuuugh!"**

**I just stood in shock at the scene in front of me and I backed slowly out of the room. I turned around and faced the hallway as Bolt was being walked by two security guards toward me. He barked happily and ran up to me. He tackled me and just began licking my face, "Hey Bolt," I laughed, "I missed you too."**

**"Is this your dog ma'am?" a guard walked up to us and just looked at me like I'm the bad guy.**

**"Yes he is," I pushed Bolt off of me and stood back up, wiping the slobber off of my face.**

**"May I see some identification?"**

**"No disrespect, but Bolt just came running up to me and licked my face," I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and showed him my I.D. He looked at it and looked at the tag on Bolt's collar.**

**"Okay, you're good," he handed me back my I.D. and I placed it back into my wallet, "We have to check the room before we leave him here."**

**"Yeah… about that…," I pursed my lips.**

**"What's in there?" the guard went rigid.**

**"Something that I don't think you should see. I just came from in there and I don't think you'd like what you're going to see in there."**

**"Trust me," he smiled, "We've been on the security team for twenty years, there's nothing that we haven't seen before."**

**He gently moved me aside and cracked the door open enough to peer inside. He took his head back and closed the door as he nodded, "All clear," he told the other guard.**

**"What's in there?"**

**"I'll tell you later," he waved him off and then looked to me, "You have yourself a nice day," he told me and smiled.**

**He moved to the right a little and I opened the door enough for Bolt to enter and I went inside quickly and shut the door just as fast, "What the hell Chrissie?" I said hoarsely as she stood up and wiped off all the cum from her body with a towel.**

**"Don't tell me that you haven't fucked your dog before," she rolled her eyes, "I bet he's got a really big doggy dick that needs sucking."**

**"I'm not doing it in front of you," I said hesitantly. Seeing the scene of her fucking her dog made me all hot between my legs and I just need a good fucking right about now.**

**"Oh c'mon," she walked up to me. Close enough for me to smell the scent of sex and dog seed on her body, "Don't let your dog feel left out."**

**The scent of sex over powered logic, "Okay, I'll do it."**

**"Yaay!" she exclaimed as I took off my clothes.**

**Bolt grumbled in excitement as he panted happily. I stripped down and knelt in front of Bolt. I went under him and already saw the tip his cock poking out. Bolt flipped onto his back, awaiting me to orally please him. Knowing how to please him, I grabbed his sheath and began rubbing the base of it with my thumb. Bolt groaned as I did this and his cock began pushing out of its sheath and growing fast.**

**When it was halfway out of its sheath, I shoved those six inches into my mouth. He had a salty and bitter taste to him, but he tasted oh so good. I bobbed my head and sucked him off. He became fully erect and I couldn't take a lot of him in my mouth. So I pumped his cock as I suckled on the tip. I was so horny that I took one hand off of him and slipped two fingers into my now wet pussy. I moaned as I curled my fingers again and again to frequently hit my gspot.**

**"That's right suck him off," Chrissie cooed as she stroked the back of my head.**

**Bolt groaned loudly as his member throbbed and grew a little more in my mouth. It was a sure sign that he was going to cum. He pressed my head down and I was forced to swallow his tip. He blasted cum down my throat like a hose. He bucked his hips on each blast of cum that I was forced to swallow.**

**When he was finished, I fell back and coughed and spat up an excess amount of cum. That's when Chrissie moved in. She kissed me and licked up all the cum that was dripping down my chin. I sat on my knees and continued to kiss her and Bolt decided to take advantage of the situation. He mounted me from behind and I felt his hard and hot member poke at my ass. After a few misses, he found his target and shoved himself all the way inside me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion and was thrusted forward. Chrissie fell back and moved herself under me and Bolt moved over me to continue his mad thrusting.**

**I moaned loudly into the neck of Chrissie as Bolt's cock shoved itself deeper and deeper inside of me. His tip kept bashing itself against my sweet spot, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. What didn't help was Chrissie playing with my nipples by tweaking them and biting them and pulling. Her dog, Bernard trotted over and mounted my neck. His member was fully erect and his hips were coated in cum. Bolt growled happily at him for once as Bernard's cock kept poking at my face until I guided into my mouth and he was off. He cock was smaller than Bolt's, but much, much tastier. Mainly because it was coated in cum. _Don't tell Bolt_…**

**I was being fucked in both holes without mercy. When I needed to breath, I tried pulling away from Bernard. BIG mistake. It gave him a better angle to shove his cock deeper into my mouth. I was losing consciousness and yet, I enjoyed this. I needed this. I needed to be punished for neglecting Bolt and dumping him. So I enjoyed my punishment and I soon felt Bolt's cock hitting the entrance to my pussy and I groaned. Chrissie lapped the saliva that was dribbling down my neck as both dogs fucked me hard. Bolt's knot finally pushed its way inside of me and I whimpered a little. I forgot how big it was and just lost it. I came hard on his cock and knot and my pussy clamped down on him; making him feeling so much bigger.**

**Bernard's knot swelled and pushed its way past my teeth. My jaw felt like it was going to pop off. When I felt my mind slipping into the dark, that's when both dogs let loose their copious amounts of seed into me. Bernard shot his into my stomach and Bolt moved past my cervix to blast my womb full of seed. Their thrust became harsher and more frantic as time went on. They fucked me as I screamed in pleasure. The cum that jutted out of the corners of my mouth, dropped into Chrissie's.**

**The two dogs competed to try and see which one could fill me with more cum and to see who could make theirs last the longest. Of course, Bernard was the first to stop cumming and he rolled onto his back; his knot popped out of me and cum just gushed out of m y mouth. Before too much dripped onto the floor, wasted, Chrissie pulled my head down and mashed our mouths together. She swallowed all the cum that poured out of my mouth as my body went limp and I fell on top of her.**

**Bolt still thrusted inside of me and it seemed like he had an endless supply of cum. But like all good things, they had to stop. His cum stopped flowing and his knot trapped it inside my pussy and womb. Bolt collapsed on top of me and I felt his fast heartbeat pounding on my chest. His swirling cum inside me felt so good. This is how every night should be. Being fucked by my true lover and have another dog fucking me in the process. I soon fell asleep, feeling content and happy.**


	14. Apologies

My dear readers,

I want to formally apologize for the future of this story. I am currently writing the last chapter for this story. I've just lost the inspiration to continue writing it. You all that have helped me continue writing this story, I thank you and you have my utmost Gentleman's apology. I especially want to thank 3rd Wheel for helping me by giving me ideas to chew on for the story. There is a silver lining thought; it is a promise and that promise is to make the last and final chapter really grand and exuberant.


	15. Fourteen Years Later

**A/N: Okay, I somewhat lied about what I said in the last chapter update readers. Writing this chapter has actually sparked a few more chapters. So yaaay for more inspiration! Please review as usual!**

**-Fourteen years years...-**

**The last decade and a half had been hard for Penny and Bolt. Penny graduated with her Bachelor's in Veterinarian Science and went back to get her Master's. In her Master's program, she managed to get an Internship at one of Freedman's Clinic satellite clinics in California. Upon completing her Master's she became a Doctor's assistant and worked there for an additional few years. Deciding that being a nurse wasn't cutting it for her, she and Mittens moved to a state where Penny could start a teaching career and live a slow life. Colorado.**

**Penny researched the all of teaching aspects before hand and saw that teachers were in high demand and came with high pay. Especially College Professors. Just staring out, she would get paid 65k a year with benefits. She couldn't resist and sent in her application. A week later, she got the job and would start the week after.**

**"I can't believe that we are going to be so far away," Lucida cried.**

**"It's okay mom," Penny smiled at her, "I'm not dying," the redhead rolled her eyes.**

**"I know, but still," Lucida hugged her daughter, "I'm going to miss you both so much."**

**"Lucida, you need to stop worrying about us," Mittens said.**

**"Do you really have to leave?" Lucida gave her a pouty face.**

**"I don't have to, but I do want to stay close to Bolt," she stroked the back of the dog's hair, "He's my best friend and I am not a fan of long distance relationships."**

**"Well okay then," Lucida was both happy and sad that her little girls were finally going out into the world on their own. She just hopes nothing bad happens to them, "Call me when you two land," she began rushing them out the house when he honking of the taxi driver could be heard from inside, "Now go or you'll be late!"**

**The ride to the airport was pure hell. There was so much traffic and it moved oh so freggin' slow. When they got to the airport, Bolt began barking at a little chihuahua that was yapping back. Mittens used all of her strength to hold him back with the leash, "Bolt! Sit!" Penny demanded and Bolt sat.**

**Penny pulled out their luggage and went inside. People went slack jawed when they saw the bigness of Bolt. Over the years, he hit two small growth spurts and now stood at eye level with Penny. Luckily for them, they bought first class so Bolt could have room to lay down in front of them. Penny handed the man behind the counter their luggage and headed toward the gate.**

**At the gate, people surrounded the clerk desk and were yelling at her. I looked to Bolt and he seemed to know what to do. He stepped forward and barked loudly and hard enough for his bark to echo. The crowd immediately went quiet and turned around to see the big white dog, "What's going on here?" Penny asked the clerk.**

**"The flight has been delayed an hour," she responded.**

**"Then what's the problem people? It's only an hour. So sit down!" having an essence or presence of authority, they all quickly made it back to their seats and the clerk looked so relieved.**

**Penny sat in a corner chair next to a window and Mittens sat next to her. Bolt laid down in front of them, "That was fun," Mittens said as she pulled out her phone and began texting.**

**"Yeah it was," Penny chuckled, "Now we are going to Colorado. From what I've researched, it's a lot colder then Cali."**

**"How so?" she set down her phone to look at the redhead.**

**"For it's summers, it only gets to like the high eighties at the most and its evenings can get below fifty."**

**"I can only imagine what the winters are like."**

**"They have snow."**

**"I've never seen snow," Mittens' eyes seemed to have lit up, "That would be marvelous to see."**

**"Yeah, right," Penny said as Bolt laid his head in her lap, "Okay Bolt, I want you to be a good boy."**

**Bolt scoffed in amusement and lifted his head to lick her face. Penny laughed as a little kid walked up to them, "May I let your puppy?" she asked so innocently. Bolt looked at her and barked happily.**

**The little girl flinched and stepped back, "I'm sorry about that," Penny said, "Don't worry about him, he's friendly," she smiled and walked back up to Bolt and began stroking his ears. The little girl's body was a little bigger than Bolt's head which made her seem so tiny.**

**Soon after, both kids and parents were surrounding us to see Bolt. Bolt was now getting agitated and needed to be left alone now, "Everyone," Penny stood up, "I'm going to have to ask you to to back to your seats. You're stressing out my dog and I don't want any accidents. He will bite if too stressed out."**

**The parents grabbed their children slowly and walked back to their seats. Slowly. Bolt his head again in Penny's lap and the redhead began petting his head. Bolt smiled and barked happily, "You have to stay quiet," Penny held his face and kissed his head.**

**The trio waited until the clerk announced for first class passengers to board. The trio boarded and waited for another half hour to allow the other passengers to board and to allow the plane to take to the air.**

**It was a four hour flight to DIA in Colorado. It was the main airport in the state. We got off and stretched. Bolt yawned as we winded out throughout the massive airport and went over to go get our luggage. We left the baggage claim and went to catch a cab to our new apartment in Aurora.**

**It was a two bedroom apartment and Bolt was the first one in. He sniffed around, "It's small compared to where we used to live," Bolt pointed out.**

**"It was the only place I could get on such short notice," Penny shrugged.**

"**I hate the fact that it's cold here," Mittens stated.**

"**The weather report said that it was in the mid-seventies. That's not all too bad."**

"**This is supposed to be summer. How can it be this fucking cold?"**

"**You'll get used to it Mittens," Bolt said as Penny's phone began to ring.**

"**Hello?" Penny answered, "Yeah… sure. I just got here. Give me about an hour and I'll be on my way… Thank you."**

**Penny hung up feeling very happy and it showed, "What are you so happy about?" Bolt snorted.**

"**My future boss had a worker quit yesterday and he wants me to start working today. I wanna get cleaned up and get to work you guys."**

"**I thought today we were going to hang out today and fuck," Mittens whined and hugged Penny.**

"**Sorry you guys, maybe you two can fuck and I'll join you later," Penny kissed her, "It'll be fun when I join. That much I promise you."**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The last review for chapter 16 was just amazing, like all the reviews posted for this story. I just want to say thank you and keep up the reviews. The Chapter 16 review is actually a foretelling for the future of this story. Sorry for the spoiler alert, but it's kinda expected at this point. Anyway, keep reviewing and your feedback is always welcomed. Unless you're and asshole, then fuck you, right? Hahaha! Lol!**

**Oh, and one other thing. I watched Guardians of the Galaxy the other day finally and nope! Not a fan. For those of you who are fans, sorry to bust your balls a little, but it wasn't a good movie. The nicest thing I can say about it, was that it was, uh... cute.**

**-Penny-**

**I made it to the college. It was a large brown building with Colorado Animal University and CAU plastered on the front of it. I went in and there were animals everywhere. Anywhere from small dogs to large hogs.**

**I looked around and saw a sign hanging from the ceiling that said 'Dean's Office'. So I walked to the door under the sign and went in, "... don't care who started it. All that matters is that it's over. If you or your sister started it, it's up to the other to finish it... Of course I'm treating you like boys because you act like them," the man in sitting behind the desk sighed after a moment of silence, "Yeah, I miss her too. I love you... I'll see you in a bit," the man hung up the phone and looked to me, "What do you want?"**

**"Uh, I'm Penny McCulky."**

**"I'm Dean Zinanthropus. But you can call me Dean Z for short," he stood up and for some reason, I thought I was short. I stood at only five two, he was a few inches shorter than me. The desk made him look so much bigger.**

**"You got a fuckin problem Cali girl?" he snapped at me when he noticed I was looking at him.**

**"Uh, no sir," I looked him directly in the eyes.**

**He grabbed a white coat from a hanger and put t on as he left the room. I followed him out and down the hallways to a class room that was just huge. I could fit my mom's house in here and then some.**

**"I never knew that a classroom could be so big."**

**"This is a popular school McCulky," Dean Z told me, "A lot of people love animals. Anyway," we walked down the stairs and we walked down the isle with chairs surrounding its sides.**

**We got to the bottom where there was a podium with a stack of papers on it, "This all the material, for the rest of this term. Down here," he pulled out an even bigger stack of papers, "Is what the homework is. Classes start at four and run until you dismiss the demons. Good luck."**

**"Wait, that's it?"**

**"Yeah, you're a doctor, you'll be fine. Besides, you've worked with the biggest name in the pet world. So I know you can handle it."**

**-Mittens-**

**The house was bare and there was nothing to do. So Bolt and I decided to go for a walk to the park near by. The park was massive and the air was fresh. Dogs ran with their humans and I saw one woman have her pet tortoise on a leash. The scaly beast looked at me when I passed and yawned, "He is so cute," I told her.**

**"Thanks. He's been my friend for almost twenty years. These kind of pets really hang around for a while. Your dog sure is big though," she looked up a little in order to look at him.**

**"Yeah, this is my Bolt."**

**"And I see that you don't have a leash for him," she seemed worried.**

**"He's a good dog and very well trained. He won't do anything stupid."**

**Bolt began talking in dog, "You know what Mittens? You're an ass."**

**"Still, there's a law against animals not being on leashes."**

**"You have to forgive me, I just moved here today from California."**

**"Ya know, don't let old man Richard find out that there's Californians in his park."**

**"Why?"**

**"A group of kids from California beat and robbed his wife. So he but a law in place that Californians are banned from his park."**

**"That's stupid," I said, "It is stupid, but just don't say anything about it okay and here," the girl pulled an extra leash from her back pocket, "Tank here always likes to chew threw his leash."**

**"I don't know why you need a leash for a tortoise. It's not going to run away and bite someone," I joked as I took the leash and put it on Bolt's collar.**

**"He's actually an ankle biter really."**

**Before she could respond, Bolt began barking loudly toward the open park. Tank immediately tucked himself inside his shell out of fear. Bolt ran forward and his leash was snatched out of my hand, "BOLT! BOLT!" I called out to him and began running. Despite me running as fast as I could, the distance between us grew and grew. He was just a white blur as his large white frame darted across the grass. He ran to a stream where a boy was being carried by the current further away from his running and hysterical mother. Bolt ran along the stream until he was ahead of the boy and jumped into the water. Bolt caught the boy by the collar in his mouth and swam to the bank. Bolt pulled himself out along with the boy and the boy's mother held her child, "Are you okay Thomas?" she spoke in an English accent.**

**"I'm fine," he responded in kind.**

**"Good boy Bolt," I scratched behind the Shepard's ears, "Good boy."**

**"Thank you," the mother said as she stood Thomas in her arms.**

**"Don't thank me, thank Bolt. He's the one that knew what was going on."**

**"If you need anything at all," she pulled out a card and handed it to me, "Give me a call," the card identified her as a Physicist Doctor and Professor at a college. She thanked me and Bolt one last time before walking away.**

**"Looks like someone deserves a reward," I told Bolt as people applauded for Bolt's rescue. Bolt barked happily as the girl with the turtle ran up to us. Tank was still in his shell and tucked under her arm.**

**"That was amazing," she told Bolt, "This is a very good dog," she smiled, "I'm Samantha by the way."**

**"Mittens," I told her and shook her hand.**

**"Mittens?"**

**"Lets just say that I'm adopted," I frowned a little.**

**"Enough said," she set the shell down and Tank stuck his head out to check to see if the coast was clear before sticking his arms and legs out to stand. Samantha, grabbed his leash, "I hope to see you around some time," she dipped her chin as Tank began slowly walking away, "I'll be back here around the same time tomorrow. Hope to see you then."**

**"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," I waved good bye and went back to the house.**

**I immediately stripped down to nothing and sat down on the couch. Bolt stuck his tongue into my waiting pussy and it just felt amazing. His large tongue pushed its way deep into my folds to brush up against my sweet spot. I grabbed Bolt's head and moaned loudly.**

**"Oh Bolt!" I wrapped my legs around his neck and moved my hips up and down to brush my clit against his nose, "Ah! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I couldn't believe that I was already gonna cum, "I'm already gonna cum!" I shouted.**

**He chuckled and twisted his tongue around in me. I bucked my hips into his mouth. I groped my boobs and tweaked my nipples to make my orgasm last. I blasted juices all over his tongue and wailed in pleasure. When I was done cumming, he pulled his tongue back and licked his lips, "You taste great Mittens," he said then lifted the top half of his body onto the bed. His fully erect member that was bigger than my forearm rested on my belly. I grabbed it and stroked it slowly as we kissed. I could taste the bitter sweet nectar of my cum on his rough tongue. He groaned as my pace on his member increased. I soon felt it bulge and I knew he was close to cumming, "I want to cum inside you," he said hoarsely.**

**I let go of him and moved my hips to the edge of the couch. When I moved his tip to my entrance, he pushed his hips forward and I yelped. His big massive cock stretched me past my limits as usual and the pain felt soooo fucking good. He went off and thrusted inside of me strong and fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.**

**After a few minutes his knot was repeatedly slammed against me and I felt his tip pump itself into my womb. I came again, "You're so fucking wet Mittens!" he groaned into my mouth, "I'm gonna cum soon!"**

**"Good!" I panted, "Cum inside me!"**

**I hugged his hips with my legs tighter to pull him closer as my orgasm kept going. Soon, he shoved his member as deep as it could go and his knot was trapped inside of me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion and came harder, "THAT'S IT BOLT! FUCK ME!" he soon blasted my walls with his cum and my body just went limp as he came. Since his knot was trapped inside of me and his cum couldn't escape; his cum filled my womb and my belly slowly grew. He thrusted into me hard and collapsed on top of me. I collapsed feeling so high from the massive fucking I had just received from Bolt.**

**"That was amazing Bolt," I kissed his neck and he licked mine. I shuddered when his rough tongue slid across my skin.**

**Bolt rolled his hips and his knot felt so good inside of me. Just as good as my womb full of hot cum. As we kissed, his member softened enough to pop out of me. His member left me, but his seed stayed inside. I laid on the ground and Bolt wrapped his body around mine and we soon fell asleep.**

**-Penny-**

**Work was hell for me. The college students here in Colorado were so different than Cali students. Here they seemed more focused and yet still had the slacker like mentality. I walked toward the entrance of the school and saw that night had fallen.**

**I went outside and waited for the taxi I called for. As I waited, I saw a small brown box sitting in the sewer cage. I picked it up and cracked I open. Inside of it, was a square block. It was glowing blue like the meteor that fell in my mom's backyard. I closed the box back up quickly and shoved it into my pocket. After a few minutes, I saw the taxi pull up.**

**I climbed inside and told the driver where I lived. He drove to my apartment building and I paid him when I got out and he drove off. I went up the stairs and went inside.**

**Laying on the floor was Bolt and Mittens sleeping next to each other. Mittens' belly was distended like she was pregnant. I smiled because their faces showed that they had a good time.**

**Bolt was he first to stir awake. When he moved, Mittens lifted her head to look at me, "Hey," Bolt smiled, "How was work?"**

**"It was good," I told him and set my briefcase down at the door, "I'm guessing your evening was good."**

**"It was," Mittens smiled and rested a hand on her belly.**

**"Bolt, I have something for you," I took off my shoes and sat down in front of him as I pulled out the little box.**

**I set it in front of him. Bolt opened the box with his nose and when he did, magic happened. Blue tendrils latched themselves into his nostrils. Bolt's eyes rolled into the back of his head until the tendrils faded away. Bolt sneezed multiple times, "What was that?" he asked.**

**"It was a little block of that meteorite that landed in my mom's backyard," I explained, "So I picked it up and brought it here."**

**"Okay," Mittens laid on her back. She was obviously still high from the fucking she had received.**

**"Anyway, Bolt," I looked him deep in the eyes, "You get to bed. I'm going to take care of Mittens right quick. I'll be in the room in a second."**

**"Okay," Bolt yawned and got to his feet. His large frame walked off.**

**I got undressed and laid down on my belly in front of Mittens. She lifted her knees a little and I put my face in front of her now cum oozing pussy. I opened up her pretty petals and doggie cum came pouring out. No wanting to waste it, I began drinking. The salty taste hit my tongue and it was jus amazing.**

**Mittens moaned as I buried my tongue into her pussy. Our play time didn't last long because we heard the bed groan hard in the room, "Stay here," I told the raven haired woman and went into the room. Under some blankets, a large glowing lite blue ball of light. The bed was shaking violently as the light grew brighter. The ball exploded and I felt a cool gust of wind hit my face. There was no longer any light, so I turned on the ceiling light and saw a large lump under the sheets.**

**"Bolt...?" I slowly moved forward and the lump stayed still. I lifted the sheets and gasped. I looked into those big brown eyes of his and looked all over his body, "Bolt!" I exclaimed.**

**"Hey Penny," he weakly smiled back at me.  
**


	17. The Threesome

**A/N: **_Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Mittens x Penny x Bolt Threesome! Sorry it took so long to post, but the story is now back on track. On another note, thank you again Guest for your support. You finally get your wish, huh? Please review and your feedback and comments are always welcome. Unless that is, you're an asshole. Then I won't accept your feedback then. Anyway, without further ado..._

**-Penny-**

**"Bolt!" I exclaimed.**

**"Hey Penny," he weakly smiled back at me, "What happened?" he sat up and the sheets fell off of him. I guess that last bit of meteorite juice worked. He was human with white hair and white eyebrows. He looked like Jack Frost from that one movie that came out a couple years ago.**

**His big brown eyes were so entrancing, "You transformed again," he was so good looking. His chiseled and defined muscles made me so horny. I wondered what size his member is, "Why don't you come and look in the mirror."**

**He looked at his hands and, "Woah!" he scoured his body with them, "I am human," he said with such happiness, "I am finally human."**

**That surprised me, "You've always wanted to be human? Why?"**

**"Yeah, I have and I wanted to be human so I can go out and do stuff with you. I want to have a conversation with you out in public and people won't look at us weird," he tugged at his collar, "Do you think you can loosen this up a little?"**

**"I can take it-!"**

**"No, I want to leave it on," he smiled and removed the sheets from his naked body. I looked between his legs and saw a ten inch soft member swing between his legs as he stood up. I was fixated on it and he noticed, "Do you see something you like?"**

**"I do," I gasped when he held his member and began stroking it. His member grew as did my heat in between my legs. When it was fully hard, he was almost eighteen inches in length. Bolt wrapped his arms around my bare hips and pulled me in. His member slid up and I felt it throbbing against my belly. It was so hot against me and I began whimpering as he kissed my neck. His hands groped my ass as I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him.**

**"Awe," Mittens came walking in, "You guys started witho…," Bolt and I stopped to look at her, "Bolt?"**

**"In the flesh," he smirked lustfully, "Why don't you join us?"**

**Mittens got in our hugging circle and they both double teamed me. Bolt shoved his tongue down my throat as Mittens groped and suckled onto my petite breasts. I moaned in pleasure as they were making my pussy so wet. I was on the verge of cumming before Bolt took a step back and fell back onto the bed, "Get over here you two," he demanded. We walked over to him and his large throbbing member was calling to me, "I want both of you to sit down on me," he grabbed my hips and had me sit down on his thigh and he did the same with Mittens, "Play with my cock," he demanded.**

**I grabbed his base with one hand and Mittens grabbed the upper half of his member and we began stroking it at the same up. Bolt moaned happily and I soon felt fingers pushing their way into my ass. At the same time, Mittens and whimpered in pleasure. I can only assume that Bolt was fingering us both, "Move your hips," Bolt panted.**

**We both did and my clit caught fire and I began to feel my body heat rise. I moaned, "Kiss each other," Bolt instructed, "Make it hot," he panted and I felt his member begin to throb.**

**Mittens and I turned to each other and began kissing. We let go of his member to hold each other. Her tongue forced itself into my mouth and my pussy felt like it needed to be fucked, "Ugh!" Bolt leaned back and pulled us along with him.**

**We fell on either side of him and he was just smiling like had won an award, "This is going to be fun."**

**I straddled his hips, "I get first fuck since you've already fucked Mittens," I stroked his hot throbbing member. He groaned in agreement and ran his hands through the sheets, "Looks like someone is happy," I squeezed his tip and his hips bucked. He seemed like he's had enough torture for one day, so I lifted forward and aligned his tip with my entrance.**

**I slowly sat down and he began filling my pussy. He stretched me past my limit and I stopped halfway down to give my pussy time to adjust to his newly enlarge member. I groaned slowly and closed my eyes. I felt a shifting on the bed and soon soft small lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and saw that Mittens had mounted Bolt's face. She held my face and I moaned. Her hands soon fell to my shoulders and shoved my body all the way down Bolt's cock, "Oh Fuck!"**

**Mitten chuckled and continued kissing me as she moaned. She kissed my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned forward and rested my hands on Bolt's stomach. I rolled my hips and felt his member thrust inside of me, "He's so deep inside me," I told Mittens. She just moaned in my mouth as Bolt ate her out.**

**After a few more minutes, I felt I was about to cum, "I am gonna cum," I whined and sat back up to feel his member press itself against my womb. Bolt rested his hands on my hips and bucked his own. His member bulged and pushed its way past my womb, "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" was all I could scream. Mittens leaned forward and suckled on my nipples. I lost it and came. Bolt's member felt so fucking good and rode him harder. Bolt gripped my hips hard and he blasted his seed deep and hard inside of me. His seed filled me quickly and powerfully and I came harder.**

**Mittens reached down and rubbed my clit, "No, Don't Do That!" I told her and held her wrist with both hands. I wanted her to stop, but something in me wanted her to continue doing it. So I didn't pull her hand away.**

**I looked down and saw my belly being filled and grow out as Bolt pushed Mittens off his face. He sat up and hugged my hips and slammed my body onto his member. He continued to cum as he groaned my name. I was forced to lean back due to the fact that my womb was distending because of the amount of seed being pumped into me. I loved that he now produced more cum. I kissed him as he held my hips still and pumped the last few shots of seed into me. When he was done, I fell off of him and to my side. A little bit of his seed oozed out of my pussy.**

**Mitten moved over me and straddled my hips. She moved her hands up and down my belly in awe as I moaned. Her small hands felt so good rubbing all over my belly. Mittens and I went back to kissing each other as Bolt moved behind her. His member was surprisingly still hard. When he pointed it at Mittens' entrance, she stopped kissing me and looked behind her, "Please! No! It's too big," she pleaded, but Bolt didn't care.**

**He grabbed her hips and forced their hips together. Mittens was shoved forward by the force and she screamed in both pain and pleasure. I grabbed the woman's boobs and began sucking on her nipples, "This feels so good!" Mitten closed her eyes as Bolt kept fucking her.**

**I wrapped my arms around her abdomen and stuck my tongue in her mouth. She moaned into mine as she was forced up harder and harder. When she was being thrusted into as hard as possible, I knew Bolt was about to cum inside her, "I'm gonna cum," Mittens mewled and I felt her muscles tense up.**

**She shuddered violently and Bolt leaned over to hug her waist, "Mittens, I'm Gonna Cum Again!" he bit the back of her neck. I felt a pressure on my stomach and looked to see that Bolt was once again overflowing a womb with his precious seed. When he was done, Bolt fell to his side and shivered a little, "Ha.. urp… ugh!" he let out grunts that signified that he spent a little too much energy. Mitten fell to my other side and we slowly fell asleep; having spent our energy well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A'rite ya horny basta'ds, here's a chapter that was requested by 3****rd**** wheel. I do apologize for not posting this chapter sooner, or even writing it for that matter. Life's a bitch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**-Penny-**

**I was walking down the street to the bus station because I had to stay late at work. The taxi companies I've called were all closed. So I waited at the stop. That's when I felt hand pull me back by my shoulders and wrist as a hand covered my mouth. I couldn't scream loud enough for anyone to hear me. **

**I was pulled back into an alley way and I heard the sound of men laughing as hands explored my body. I tried to struggle free but they kept in place. I really got scared when they began ripping my clothes off of me. One pushed me against the wall and I felt a tip of a penis at my entrance, "No! Please don't do this!" I pleaded. **

**The man just laughed and shoved his cock inside of me. It wasn't as big as Bolt's but it still hurt. It hurt because I was being raped. The man behind me turned me to the right and another man grabbed my hair and pulled me down, "Lick it you bitch," he ordered of me and pressed his sack against my cheek. **

**"No," I cried as the man behind me thrusted into me hard. I moaned against my will and felt my pussy get hot, "I won't do it."**

**The man tugged on my hair harder, "Suck it or you're gonna get it," I felt the barrel of a gun pressed against my cheek. I had no choice but to suck him off. I took his bitter cock in my mouth and he smelled like week old sweat and corn chips. Every time the man behind me thrusts forward, I thrust forward onto the man's cock I'm sucking. **

**"Her pussy is so fucking tight and wet dude," the man behind me fucked me harder and faster, "She's also so tight."**

**"Her blowjob is incredible too," the man in front grabbed my face and just had fun face fucking me. **

**The man behind me pulled out of my pussy and shoved himself deep into my ass. I screamed hard and loud as he mercilessly fucked me. I was getting so turned on by these men raping me that I felt even more disgusting about myself. The man in front of me pulled out of my mouth when a third man suggested, "Why not we go all out and just fuck all her holes?"**

'_**Shit!**_**' I thought. The man who was fucking my ass pulled out of me. I was soon lifted up as the third man slid under me. I couldn't see his face because he wore a ski mask of some sort. His cock was forced inside of me and I yelped at the sudden uninviting cock. The other man behind me forced his cock deep inside of my ass as I tried to fight them off. The man behind me grabbed my arms and held them together behind my back, "She's got an amazing pussy guys," the man under me laughed.**

**Soon, another cock was forced inside my body. His cock had a horribly bitter taste to it and he smelled heavily of sweat. They pumped in and out of me without rest and I felt my body begin to like it. After a few minutes, I heard the sound of a deathly roar, "What the?" the men let me go and I fell over to the ground. I sat up and pressed myself against the wall of the building behind me. I looked and saw Bolt standing at the entrance to the alley, "Look who it is barns. Some kind of white haired freak," the two men laughed. **

**One pointed the gun at Bolt and began firing. Bolt moved side to side with great speed to dodge the bullets. He made it to the man with the gun and hit him hard the gut. The man groaned in pain as he fell. **

**Bolt ran up to the other guy and jumped to kick him in the head. The man's head slammed into the wall I had myself propped up against. Bolt walked over and sat in front of me, "Are you okay babe?" he pushed my hair out of my face. **

**Before I could speak an officer walked down the way, "What happened here?" he asked. **

**"These two men were taping my girlfriend," Bolt stood up. I walked over because I wanted to walk her home from work and I heard her being raped down here."**

**"Do you think you can give me your number? I'll book these guys and contact you later."**

**"Sure," the officer hand cuffed the two men and Bolt helped them into the squad car. Bolt also told him our number and walks back over to me. He took off his jacket and his shorts. He helped me into them and I saw that he had on a pair of nylon shorts underneath. He helped me onto his strong back and he walked us all the way home.**

**-Bolt-**

**We made it home, "Holy shit!" Mittens exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"**

**"She was raped by some assholes," I told her as I went to the bathroom with Penny. I set her down on her feet and helped her out of her clothes. I helped her to the shower and turned it on. **

**"Oh my god... are you okay Penny?" **

**"I'll be okay," Penny sat down as I ran the bath water. I filled the tub with anger still in my heart, "Can you give us a minute Mittens?" Penny asked. **

**"Sure, sure," Mittens left the bathroom and closed the door behind us. **

**"Thanks Bolt," she smiled and placed a hand on my face, "You're a real life saver."**

**"Thanks Penny," I cut off the water when the bath was full of water. I grabbed a sponge and soap bottle. **

**"I mean it. I kinda feel indebted to you."**

**"Nah, you don't gotta do that," I lathered up the sponge with the soap and began scrubbing her body. **

**She grabbed me by my collar and pulled me in for a kiss. My animalistic lust kicked and stirred right up, "You saved me and I owe you for that."**

**I pulled away from her, "I understand that you're grateful and everything, but you gotta let me clean you off."**

**"Okay..." she laid back down in the warm water and I began cleaning her off. I purposely brushed the sponge over her pussy to turn her on. The more I washed her, the more I got horny as well. **

**"Fuck it," I stood and took off my clothes and jumped into the tub with Penny. I lifted her legs and wrapped the around me. I rubbed my semi-hard member against her pussy lips. She moaned as she propped herself on her elbows. I moaned as my member grew to its full size. She wrapped her arms around me and moaned into my mouth as her tongue wrestled with mine. I couldn't talk it anymore and positioned my tip at her entrance. I shoved it all the way in and she groaned hard and long.**

"**You're so big Bolt," she mewled and began bucking her hips every time I slammed our hips together.**

"**And you're so tight," I groaned and felt myself quickly coming to cumming inside of her, "I'm gonna cum soon," I stopped kissing her to pant.**

"**Good," her eyes rolled back into her head, "When you cum. Don't pull out," she said through gritted teeth.**

"**That was the plan," I felt my ball sac rumble and roll, "I'M CUMMING!" I yelled when I felt my cum first spurt inside of her. When I first blasted her walls with my cum, I went rigid. On the third blast, I slammed our hips together. Every time I squirted inside of her, I slammed my hips into hers.**

**Penny's pussy clamped down hard onto my cock and her juices squirted out onto my hips, "That's It Bolt!" she moaned, "Fuck Me! Fuck Me Harder!" When I finished cumming, I was so light headed and I looked down to see that her stomach has been distended. Her womb was filled with my cum no doubt and I felt proud about it too, "Oh god," she slurred and planted wet sloppy kisses on my face, "That was one great fuck Bolt. I love you," she looked deeply into my eyes to say.**

"**I love you too Penny."**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Ya know, I'm quite proud of how this story is turning out. This was my first story I've ever started writing on Fanfic. I do admit, it had a few hiccups. Just a few; like one or two, but I think it's turning out to be one hell of a story all the same. Thank you readers for being so supportive of this story and thank you again for all of the lovely reviews you have been posting. I also should've done this on the last, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you readers. This story has hit the 5000 views mark. _

_I wanna send a very special shout out again to the guest that posted reviews that kept me going on. I was on the brink of taking this story down because I wasn't inspired and no one reviewed. It was actually on that day, I was about to take it down. That was until you came along. _

_I would like to send another special shout out to 3rd wheel for his reviews and his special hand in the mix of his story behind the scenes. We have sent a few PM's to each other about this story and I just wanna thank you. So check out his profile, read his stories and enjoy._

**-Penny-**

**Over the last few months, I've gained weight and my belly distended. I came to the conclusion that I was pregnant and it felt nice to be holding Bolt's child. **

**I helped get Bolt a job as a janitor at the school. It helps us be closer together and at times, it was always good to know the guy with all the keys to all of the rooms on campus. We would fuck any time we could; but sadly, we couldn't fuck as much as we wanted. A few of the janitors have either quit or died, so it was just up to Bolt and two other people to clean up a large building. The school was enormous and it actually had a bright side. The school offered him a higher pay and increase his hours. So that was a plus. The real boner killer as I've stated before, was the fact that we couldn't fuck as much. He would have to leave to work at four in the morning and he wouldn't get home until almost midnight most nights. When he would get home, he would make an attempt at trying to make love. It just all turned to shit because he would fall asleep right in the middle of it. For most women, they'd find it quite rude, but for him, it was justified.**

**We even managed to get married. Bolt couldn't get married to both Mittens and I. There was apparently a law against relatives marrying each other. I did not see that coming sadly. All three of us were devastated, but we worked it out to where it'd be like us being married. **

**Life did get a little bit better after that, because a month later though. The Janitorial Staff Coordinator quit and Bolt was promoted. He hired on a couple more people. His hours now are from 8 am to 8 pm. He'd come home and actually would finish making love. I worked every evening aside from Sundays- Sundays is when the school is closed- and I would come home to a wonderfully cooked meal. **

**Bolt and I have been happy together and have been spending as much time as possible with each other. Mittens seemed rather distant. She'd say she was fine and I knew she was lying. Another couple of months later, the moment of truth hit. I was home and that's when my water broke. Bolt rushed me to the hospital and that's where I gave birth to three white haired children; all of which were named Alexandra, Brianna, and Cody. They were born on March 11th, 2019 and weighed in at seven pounds a piece. When they were born, I was given six months maternity leave. **

**When we got home, we saw a note tape to the door. I opened the door for Bolt as he carried in two of the children. I ripped the note from the door as I went inside and closed the door with my foot, "What's that?" Bolt asked and set down the carseats. **

**I opened the note, "It's from Mittens," I gasped and began reading, "It's not fair Penny. You got to have Bolt's children and I still don't have any of his. So I decided to run away. Don't look for me. P S, Bolt, I did eat the last of your yogurt."**

**"Son of a bitch," Bolt hissed quietly so he wouldn't wake the children. **

**"I know," I felt sad and shaky so I set down Cody. **

**"That heifer ate the last of my yogurt."**

**"I'm serious Bolt. We have to find her. Call the police!"**

**"I'm sorry," he quickly walked to the phone and picked it up. He pressed three buttons and held the phone to his head. A second later he spoke, "Yeah, hello! My sister in law Mittens is missing... 14302 South Cantina Drive, Aurora, Colorado, 80134 Apartment 1403A... My name is Bolt Cathedral... her name is Mittens Calloway... Four foot eleven, jet black hair, and brown eyes... No I don't sorry... Okay, thank you," he pressed a button to hang up. **

**"Okay, what'd they say?"**

**"The lady said that she will be sending out an officer to talk to us and get more information about Mittens."**

**"I hope she's alright."**

**"Don't worry, she's a strong girl. She can handle herself," he pulled me in for a strong hug. I rested my head into his chest as his strong arms wrapped around me. Our hug was cut short when we heard the soft crying of one of our children. We looked down and saw that Cody was stirring in her seat. **

**Bolt gently and slowly picked her up and held her to his chest, "It's okay Cody, daddy's here. Daddy's got you," he cradled her and placed a finger in her hand. She wrapped her stubby fingers around his as he kissed her forehead. She soon quieted and he knelt down to unbuckle the others from their seats. He scooped one up in his other arm with such hidden mastery. I pulled out Brianna and followed Bolt to the couch. **

**He sat down and looked at the two children in his lap, "I can't believe that I'm a father," he smiled. **

**"I know, huh? It's unbelievable. I wonder what dating for them would be like."**

**"I think I would want them wait until they were in high school to start dating. And don't worry Penny, I'm not going to be an overprotective dad. I want them to experience their first love... and their first break up. I think it's healthier that way. They'll learn over time how to filter through the good, the bad, and the down right ugly."**

**"That's a good idea," I smiled at him then kissed my daughter Brianna on the forehead. She whimpered a little before opening her eyes a little. They all began to whimper and my motherly instincts were telling me that they were hungry, "Okay, they need feeding."**

**"You take those two, and I'll feed this one," Bolt stood up as I slowly set Brianna down. I pulled up my shirt as he set his two kids down onto the couch. He went back over to the carseats and picked up the diaper bag. He pulled out a blanket as he walked over. **

**I picked up Alexandra as he knelt before me. Bolt set down the bag and blanket and placed Brianna into my other arm. I held the little girls close and their lips latched onto my nipples and they instinctively began sucking, "This is just for when the officer gets here," Bolt covered the top half of my body with the blanket. **

**Bolt then pulled out a bottle and baby formula and into the kitchen. I soon heard the sound of plastic being banged against each other. After that, the water ran for a few seconds. I heard Bolt open the formula canister and a few more seconds later he turned on the microwave. **

**Soon, Bolt came back out shaking a bottle. He set the bottle down on the floor and scooped up Cody into his arms, "C'mere you," he sat down and grabbed the bottle. Bolt pressed the bottle's nipple softly against her lips. Cody opened her mouth and he placed half the tip in and like her sisters, she began sucking, "This is so cool," Bolt looked at her, "They are so beautiful Penny."**

**"That's okay, you don't have to say it."**

**"Say what?"**

**"They got all of their good looks from me," I chuckled. **

**"Yeah, laugh it up Red, laugh it up," Bolt looked back at Cody who was focused on being fed, "Just a little tiny thing and I have been rewarded with the biggest joy of being a dad."**

**"Don't hog all the joy. I get the same amount of joy as you do," I snarked at him.**

**After a few more minutes, Cody was done with her bottle and that gave me a gauge to stop breast feeding the two kids I had. I pulled them away as Bolt removed the blanket from me. He took a kid and I placed the other in his lap. I put my shirt back on and grabbed the kids I handed to him. **

**Just then, a knock came from the door. Bolt stood and walked over to the door. He opened the door and there were two officers, "Hey officers," Bolt greeted them as he had Cody over his left shoulder and began patting her back, "Please, come in," Bolt stepped aside and allowed them in. He closed the door behind them. **

**Bolt sat back down on the couch and when he did, Cody burped. So he cradled her again and began rocking her to sleep, "Sir, what's your name?"**

**"Uh, Bolt Cathedral and this is my wife Penny."**

**"Pretty girls you got there, Miss" the other officer pointed out. **

**"Thank you," Bolt and traded Cody for Alexandra. He proceeded in patting her back. **

**"So can you tell us when you first noticed that Mittens was missing?" the officer pulled out a small notepad and a pen from his shirt pocket. **

**"I've just given birth a couple days ago and I just got back like almost twenty minutes ago. There was that note on the door," I looked to the folded piece of paper on the coffee table in front of me, "That's when we first discovered that Mittens went missing and decided to fall you guys."**

**Bolt and I answered all of their questions by giving them information about ourselves and Mittens, "Okay, ma'am," he scribbled something on a card, "This is your runaway number. If Mittens does happen to come back, give that number a call and give them that number. Just tell them that she's back and we will close the case. Otherwise, we will have an eye out for her."**

**"Thank you," I said as Bolt stood. He showed them to the door and watched them leave. He closed the door and came back to the couch with the now sleeping Cody, "I do hope they find her."**

**"Same here," he nodded. Bolt sat on the couch and we waited for the kids to fall asleep, "Let's take them to bed," he whispered as he stood back when the kids fell asleep. **

**We quietly moved to our room and we placed the kids in their cribs and we fell into our bed. Bolt and I were too tired to take off our clothes. Bolt and I faced each other with his hand on my hip, "I love you Penny."**

**His big brown eyes looked into mine, "I love you too Bolt," he leaned in and kissed my nose. I smiled at him and be smiled back at me. We slowly, but surely, let sleep take us into our dreams. **

**_A/N: _**_Just so you know readers, Mittens is going to be gone for a couple of chapters, savvy? Don't get your feelings hurt or your panties wadded. I have a plan. Just work with me here and everything will be just hunky Dory, eh? I'll make you a deal, actually, you give me a good idea for Mittens' whereabouts and what she's up to and I'll possibly out your idea into my story. If we have an accord, please review like always, if not, oh well. I'll just make something up._


	20. Chapter 20

**-Bolt-**

**My alarm woke me from my sleep sadly. I was having good dreams about chasing mailmen and pissing on cats and shit. I stretched and I heard something odd. Silence. It's usually never silent during the mornings. I got nervous before I heard snickering coming from behind the door to the room. **

**I looked to my right and saw that the bed was empty. I looked back at the door and that's when my three year old girls came running in. They squealed in happiness as Penny came in with a tray of food, "Happy birthday daddy," Cody jumped onto the bed. I picked her up and hugged her. **

**"Thank you my sweet," I kissed her on the cheek as the other two piled on top of me, "Hey little ones," I hugged and kissed the other two. **

**"Daddy, we made you breakfast."**

**"Oh yeah?" I sat up and Penny set the tray down on my lap. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, orange juice, and as a little joke, a doggie treat, "Seriously? Was the dog treat necessary?" I asked her. **

**"Yes it was," Penny sat at the edge of the bed and kissed me. **

**"Eeeew!" our three daughters laughed. Cody came up to me and sat on her knees, "Daddy, why we we have white hair?" she showed me a few of her locks. **

**"Because I do sweet'a't," I looked at her and stroked her beautiful hair. Her eyes were big and green like Penny's and her pointed ears were like mine. **

**"Why do you have white hair?" she stood on her knees and ran a hand through my hair. **

**"I dunno why. It's just how I was born. Now, I have to hurry up and go to work."**

**"Daddy, what were you like when you were a baby?" Alex asked me. **

**I looked to Penny, "I happy like you three. Always laughing and always wanting to okay."**

**"What were your parents like?" Bri asked. **

**"I don't know. I was an orphan," I told her and I saw Penny's look of concern. **

**"What's an orphan?"**

**"Someone who doesn't have parents," I set the tray aside and stood up, "Okay, I have to get to work. Those floors aren't gonna clean themselves," I kissed Penny, "Listen to the babysitter for me until I get back," I went to the door to the bathroom and stopped at the sound of my daughter calling for me. **

**"Daddy?" Bri looked at me when she crawled to the end of the bed. **

**"Yes my love?"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Never better munchkin," I winked at her before going into the bathroom. **

**-Penny-**

**After Bolt showered and headed out for work, I cleaned up myself and got the girls ready for the babysitter, "I want you three to be on your best behavior okay?"**

**"Yes mommy," they all said in unison, "Is daddy gonna be okay? He didn't give us kisses," she pointed out as I pulled her shirt down over her head. **

**"Yeah, he's fine. He's just super busy is all," I lied. **

**"We should give him nap," Alex suggested, "I always feel better after a nap," he sisters nodded in agreement. **

**"I think you three should just focus on you being good for today, okay?" as I talked, a series of knocks came from the door, "Yeah?"**

**"It's Kira, Penny," I heard. **

**I stood up and answered the door, "Hey, Kira," I stepped aside and allowed her in, "The kids have already eaten so don't let them fool you."**

"**Kira!" they all ran up and hugged her legs, "We missed you!"**

"**Hey, I just saw you kiddos yesterday," she laughed and knelt down in front of them, "You wanna go to the park today."**

"**They can go to the park when their room is cleaned," I said as I grabbed my briefcase and care keys.**

"**Awe, c'mon mommy!" Cody whined and gave me those puppy dog eyes.**

"**No, I want you to go clean your room," I leaned over to kiss my children on the head as Cody grumbled in distain.**

"**Grrrrr!" Cody growled and she held her arms up like a monster when I kissed her on the forehead, "I'm big furry monster!"**

**A/N: If you know Magic: The Gathering, you'd better laugh at that!**

"**Okay sweetie," I rolled my eyes and left the house.**

**-Bolt-**

**It was a few hours into my shift and I was busy with another Janitor cleaning up the horse stalls out back. We scooped up horse shit into our crap collection shovels. When we were done, we took off our gloves and tossed them into the nearest trash can. We went to the outside fountain and washed our hands, "Okay Biff, I need that hay moved to the stalls."**

"**Yes boss," he dipped his chin and walked away.**

**That's when my phone rang. I pulled out my back pocket and answered the phone, "Hello?"**

"**Yeah, Bolt?" it was Kira, "There's something wrong with your kids," I heard barking in the background.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**There's something wrong that happened. Ow!" she exclaimed, "They've turned into puppies and one just bit my ankle. Ow! Stop it! Bolt! You have to some and help me!"**

"**Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes!" I hung up and called Penny. It went straight to voicemail and I hated leaving voicemail so I just ended the call. **

**I rushed out and gave Biff a last few instructions that would have him busy for a couple of hours. I ran down to my car and hopped in. I rushed home and almost busted through the door. I heard small barks stop when I got inside and three white puppies came running up to me. They jumped up on their back legs and barked happily at me. **

**I went around the corner and in the dining area was Kira on top of the table holding herself as she sat on her knees. She shivered violently, "Kira?" she looked at me with the fear of god in her eyes.**

"**I think I might have to quit," she stuttered.**

"**Uh, okay, yeah, sure," I babbled, "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." **

**I pulled out my wallet and paid her for the time she did work this week via cash. She got off the table and grabbed her stuff. She flinched when the pups barked at each other. She grabbed her things and rushed out of the house.**

**I sat down and the puppies moved to my lap. They were so cute and tiny and I almost forgot about them being my daughters, "Hey, what's wrong with you three?" I asked them.**

**They all turned back into humans and their nude bodies, "Daddy, we wanted to show her what we can do," Cody sat in my lap.**

"**We discussed that you weren't supposed to be shifting forms around Norms," I lightly pinched her cheek. She giggled and wiped my hand away from her face.**

"**Sorry daddy," Bri sat on my other knee, "We just wanted to play with her."**

"**Okay, I'm going to have to call your mother," I tell them as Alex laid on her back and they all grumbled.**

"**Is mommy going to yell at us?" Cody leaned her head back to ask.**

"**No, she won't," I tell her and hug her. She laughs as my short beard tickles her neck.**

_**A/N:** What do you readers think of incest? Just a curious thought that I have._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**_ Sorry guys about not posting a chapter in a while. I've just been so busy. But either way, enjoy and please review!**  
**_

**-Bolt-**

**"… and that's when my daughters decided to spill the beans," I was talking with one of the horses and she was just amazing.**

**"Sounds like your kids are a handful," she laughed.**

**I leaned against her stall door and said, "They are a handful and it sucks being the only guy in the house."**

**"Mister Cathedral," I heard behind me and I knew it was the Dean.**

**I winked at Laura and walked out of the stall and looked into the eyes of the blonde old man, "Yes sir?"**

**"I've been watching you all these years and there is something you can do I've only seen a handful of people do."**

**"And what would that be sir?"**

**"You can talk to animals," I was shocked that he knew that. I was thinking about all these lies I could tell him to say that he's wrong, "Now, don't feel the need to hide it Cathedral. I want to use that for this school's advantage. If I were to give you a full ride scholarship for our Animal Psychology and Animal Therapy, do you think you can work in those fields at this campus?"**

**I didn't want to say no, "I would love to sir."**

**"Good, good," he patted me on the shoulder, "Jolly good," he laughed, "Now, the new term for the bachelor's classes start next term. There is a special program we have for both of those degrees that I would like to enroll you in. You can work in the Animal Psych and Therapy department to help you gain some experience. On top of getting a full ride scholarship, we can even pay you for working for us."**

**"That would be an honor sir."**

**"That means you can catch up to your wife," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began walking toward the building, "She has her Doctorate's in Veterinarian Science, yes?"**

**"Yes sir," I smiled.**

**"Good then. Then you'll catch up to her in no time."**

**-Mittens-**

**I was in a glass cage with different cat toys surrounding me. I've been here for almost four years and I just hate it here. Stan found me and put me in here to study me. There were probes and needles always being injected into me and every now and again he and a couple other men would come in to rape me. Like today, today is the day that he would come into my cage and rape me.**

**I looked at the clock and waited for it to hit twelve o' clock on the dot. I stared at it until it read, twelve-thirty. That's when Stan came in with police officers behind him. I saw that there his hands were cuffed in front of him. A woman followed them in and Stan went to the row of high tech computers with an officer as the other officer and the woman approached the glass.**

**After a few seconds, the glass panel was slowly being lifted into the roof. When it was fully gone I looked at the woman who had dropped to her knees a few feet away from me, "Mittens Forrester?" I scooted back on my butt and pressed my back against the wall opposite of her, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you Miss Forrester. My name is Liah Moore. I am a Detective," she pulled out a badge and slid it over to me. I picked it up as I kept my eyes on her.**

**I lifted it to my face and read 'Det. Liah Moore', "Miss Forrester," I looked back up at her, "May I call you Mittens," I just looked at her and slid her badge back over to her knees, "Mittens, I'm here to help and your sister Penny is here along with her Husband Bolt. Her and her husband Bolt have been looking for you," I gasped when she said that. I never thought that they would come looking for me. The detective looked back and dipped her chin at the officer behind her.**

**The officer opened the door and three little toddlers immediately came walking in. Their hair was white and they were all girls. One wore green, another wore red, and the third one wore blue. Bolt and Penny soon came in after them and looked to me. I leaned forward then looked to the detective. I pressed myself back up against the wall and she took that as a sign for her to leave. So she stood up and walked over to the door as Penny rushed over and pulled me into a hug.**

**We stood on our knees as she hugged me, "I'm so glad you're back Mittens," she cried, "We've missed you so much."**

**Bolt dropped to his knees next to us and wrapped his arms around Penny and I, "We thought we've lost you," Bolt said and kissed my forehead.**

**"I thought you guys forgot about me," I whimpered and leaned into their warm embrace.**

**"How could we?" Bolt pulled away and looked at me, "I love you Mittens and I would've taken out everyone to find you. I'm just sorry that I couldn't find you sooner."**

**Bolt scooped my into his strong arms and I hugged myself to be able to be comfortable. I didn't realize how big he was and how tiny I was until he held me, "This isn't over," I heard the voice of Stan. We looked and Stan was being pulled out of the room by the officers, "I will have you one day you freaks!" **

**Bolt turned around and had his back against Stan, "Don't worry about him," Bolt smiled, "You're safe now," Bolt nuzzled his nose against my cheek. I smiled and let out a small giggle. **

**"Okay," the detective walked back up to us, "I know some amazing psychiatrists for her," she pulled out a few cards from her pocket, "Give them a call and you should be fine," she smiled at me. **

**"Thank you," I said quietly. **

**"You are welcome," she dipped her chin before leaving the room. **

**-Bolt-**

**We all finally made it home. Mittens has been resting a little bit for the last couple of days. She's gotten better I think; I mean, she's moving around a little and she's taken it upon herself to watch the kids for us as we worked. She said that it'd be a way for her to earn her keep around here. **

**Anyway, I came home like usual and pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. What I don't get is that, Penny and I own this place now and we are still loving here. The apartment is all paid for and he money that we would use to pay for the apartment, we save. I wanna move to a house and get a bigger place for our kids. **

**I sighed and got out the truck and walked to the sidewalk in front of me and turned left. I walked and walked and turned right. I stopped when I heard the sound of growling. **

**I looked forward and in the dark I managed to make out a large dog, "Go Away!" she growled. **

**I slowly dropped to my knees, "Okay, why do you want me to leave?"**

**"Why does it matter to you?"**

**"Because I can probably help you."**

**"Wait, you can understand me?"**

**"Yes, I can. Which is why I would like to help you."**

**"It's my human. He kicked me to the street when I accidentally peed on his rug. It wasn't my fault. He didn't allow me to go outside to pee," the dog laid down. **

**"What kind of dog are you?"**

**"My mom's a mastiff and my dad is a Great Dane. So I don't really know what I am."**

**"How about this; you hop in my car and, you and I can go to a Petco down the street."**

**"I've already have been there. They're closed."**

**"It's okay, I'm part of the Janitor Association Council. The Head Councilman works there and I can ask him for a few things. Afterwards, you can come live with me. My children always wanted a dog."**

**"What's the catch?"**

**"You be a good dog and treat my kids right. You can stay as long as you want and go for as many walks as you want."**

**"Really?" she got excited and sat up. **

**"Really, really," she walked over to me and I petted her and stroked her head, "So what is your name?"**

**"Allie," she looked at me. **

**"That's a pretty name," I told her as I stood, "C'mon Allie. Let's go."**

**I walked back over to my car and opened the front passenger door. Her huge body pulled itself into the seat and she sat in the chair and I closed the door. When I go into the driver's seat she looked at me, "I've never sat in the front seat before."**

**"Well, I'm glad just to help," I started the car and we were off. **

**-Mittens-**

**I sat on the couch watching some cartoons with the girls. They were curled up on the couch trying not to fall asleep, "Where's daddy?" Caleb whined. **

**"I don't know," I looked at the clock on top of the t.v. It read twenty minutes after eleven, "He should've been here by now."**

**That's when the front door opened up a little and Bolt stuck his head in, "Hey ladies," he smiled nervously. **

**"Bolt?" I lifted my head, "You okay?"**

**"Yeah, I just have a surprise for the girls," he opened the door and a huge dog came in. The dog was attached to a small cart with dog food and toys. **

**"A puppy!" the triplets exclaimed and jumped off the couch to run up to her. Allie flinched as they began petting her body and stroking her fur. **

**"Take it easy girls, she's a little skittish," Bolt said as he unlatched the cart's bands from the dog's body. **

**"When did you get it?"**

**"Allie actually came to me. I was on my way up and she was in the grassy opening. Her former owner kicked her out. So I took her in," he explained. **

**"I hope Penny will be okay with this."**

**"Don't worry, she will."**

**"Who's Penny?" Allie asked. **

**"Penny is my wife," Bolt told her. **

**"She must be a lucky lady," she said with a sad tone. **

**"What's wrong?" Bolt knelt before her. **

**"The mate I had treated me just as a sex object," she growled, "We were supposed to be mates, but he didn't see it that way."**

**"You poor thing," Bolt stroked her head. **

**"Do you think we can talk more in private somewhere?" she asked him. **

**"Uh, sure. Just let me put my girls to bed and I'll be right with you."**

**-Bolt- **

**I managed to get my kids to bed and I helped Mittens into the bed in the guest bedroom. She was still very weak, but getting stronger. **

**I walked back out to the 'foyer' of the house where Allie was laying down, "Allie?" I called to her and she immediately lifted her head. **

**"C'mon," she got up and began pawing at the door, "Let's go for a walk."**

**"Okay, I know what I said but-!"**

**"I have to pee."**

**"Fine," I rolled my eyes and latched a leash to her new collar. **

**"What's the leash for? You don't trust me?" she looked at me with sad eyes. **

**"This isn't for you, this is for other people. There are rules that say that we animal owners have to keep our pets on a leash. I just don't want you to be taken is all."**

**"Oh, okay. Sorry," I opened the door and she walked out. **

**A few minutes later we made it to the park. The park lights were on aside from the one in the gazebo, "So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked her. **

**"I just wanna thank you for all the you've done," I fell back. I looked at my legs and saw that she had been wrapping the leash around them to trip me, "And I won't take no for an answer."**

**She placed a law over my groin area and I yelped in surprise, "Please Allie! I can't do this!"**

**"I told you that I wouldn't take no for an answer Bolt!" she exclaimed, "You're the best human I have ever met, despite us knowing each other for only a short while. I will have you Bolt and I want you as mine."**


	22. Bolt x Allie

**A/N: **_This chapter is not for the feint of heart or those with a weak stomach. I am warning you readers now that this chapter is a little demented. Like it's one thing that a female human is fucked by her male dog; this chapter, is the opposite. I am giving it away just to warn you; it's Bolt and Allie fucking. I am telling you all of this now because I don't want any kind of review that's calling me a sick bastard or some shit like that. _

_Nah, just jerking. But seriously, if you don't like, don't read. Anyway, proceed if you like, otherwise, move on. Please Review!_

_I also wanna dedicate this story those that have been reviewing and reading my stories. I wanna let y'all know that we have reach 6,398 views on this story. Keep it up readers. and do please continue to review._

**-Bolt-**

**I looked into the eyes of Allie as lust filled my mind. She was a very beautiful dog. I know, I used to be one; so I think of myself as a fair judger of beauty. But I was human now living a human life. It kinda felt like I was cheating on Penny. Actually, what am I talking about? Penny wanted to have me marry both her and Mittens at one point.**

**So with that being said, I allowed lust to fill my mind and I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. When I pulled out my huge hardened member, "That's huge!" Allie exclaimed.**

**I blushed a little, "Thanks," I soon felt her hit rough tongue lick the belly of my cock. I groaned when she did because this new sensation felt so good. Her hot breath hit me and I just lost it, "That's it," she yelped in surprise when I shot up to my feet. Since she was such a large dog, her hips almost came to mine. I moved behind her and pointed my tip at her entrance.**

**"What are you gonna do?" she asked when I rested my tip at her entrance and grabbed her hips.**

**"I'm gonna give you what you asked for," I growled a little too lustfully for my own good. I shoved my hips forward and soon, half my dick was greeted with a hot wet tightness that was so wonderful. I scoffed when I realized that I could only go halfway inside of her; but I didn't complain. Her moans said she liked it. So I pulled out and slowly pushed back in, "Oh god, you're so fucking tight," I moaned.**

**"And you're so big," she pushed back when I pushed forward, "This feels so good," she whimpered as I pumped her again. I began stroking the lower half part of my member that was sticking out of her sweet sweet pussy.**

**"Ugh! Ha! Ooh!" she groaned as I felt her pussy clamp down on around my cock and I began feeling the cum in my balls churn, "Here I Go!" she exclaimed and I soon felt small spurts of wetness soak my pants, boxers, and pelvis.**

**I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her body and felt her nipples against my forearms, "I'm gonna cum too!" I groaned in her ear and then kissed her cheek. She turned her head and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I suckled on it and I felt my balls catch fire and I knew I was gonna blast her vag with my seed. I grabbed her tail with one hand as I kept a firm grip on her hip with the other as I rammed her harder and harder.**

**"I can feel you growing inside of me," she seemed to groan in pain a little, "You're getting too big for me!" she whined, "You have to pull out!" she soon gasped.**

**Feeling bad, I pulled out of her and she turned around to take my cock into her mouth. I groaned and leaned over to stick two fingers in her sopping wet pussy. I humped her face lightly and the feeling of her teeth scraping my cock sent me over the edge. I pulled out of her mouth and blasted my seed all over her face and snout. I pumped my cock with my free hand and jismed all over her face. Her pussy clamped harder onto my fingers and she howled. I felt her juices lightly blast my hand.**

**Her and I collapsed; we fell face to face as she licked her lips free of cum. I smiled as I surprisingly helped her clean up my cum. It tasted salty and bitter, but surprisingly it was good and I wanted more. So I cleaned up the rest and we kinda just laid there panting heavily, "That was amazing," I stroked her head, "You're amazing."**

**"So are you," she licked my face with a long stroke of her tongue. I looked down and saw that I was still hard. She looked with me and the moonlight showed her my still throbbing member, "Wow, how many times does it take for you to go down?"**

**"About two or three times. It's a gift I have if you would like to continue," I looked to her and she looked at me.**

**"Only one more time," she quickly licked my face and crawled over me. She sat down when I pointed my tip at her entrance. She felt so good around my cock as we both whined, "You're so big Bolt," she began to pant as she slowly took my cock.**

**"Okay, I think we have to be gentle this time. Remember, you're pregnant," I gripped her hips to hold her steady.**

**"I'm only a couple weeks pregnant," she grunted, "I'll be fine. I want you to cum inside of me this time."**

**"Are you sure?" she consumed half my cock again, "I thought I'd get too big for you."**

**She didn't respond. Instead she pressed her lips against mine and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I grabbed her abdomen as her pussy began grinding against my cock. She felt amazing on me as we performed our sloppy wet kiss. She let out a moan when I hugged her body and slowly thrusted into her. I groaned when I felt her tail brush against my balls. She lifted her head and moved it down to my neck. Her rough tongue felt so good as it drug itself against my skin and I thrusted into her harder. She yelped when my tip hit the back of her love tunnel.**

**"Harder," she pleaded and I gladly did. Her pussy felt so good as I felt her juices trickle down my shaft and balls, "Please go harder," she closed her eyes to whimper.**

**I didn't wanna disappoint the little lady, I flipped us over and thrusted inside of her as hard as I could. She groaned heavily as I felt my member slip deeper inside of her. Her hot wet pussy felt so good that it now finally engulfed my entire cock. She lost it when I hit something inside of her and I felt her juices squirt all over my hips.**

**Her pussy clamped down onto my cock and I felt my cum catch fire and beg for release, "I'm gonna cum," I leaned forward to kiss her. I took her by the lips and placed my forearms on either side of her forelegs and plowed her into oblivion.**

**She moaned and groaned loudly as I felt the first blast of jism hit the back of her vag. I groaned when the second blast hit her and I has to go slower because of her restricting hole. So I buried my cock in her and made hard shallow thrusts each time I shot my cum inside of her, "That's it! Fuck me harder Bolt!"**

**I mashed our lips together to shut her up and just because I loved kissing her. I thrusted inside of her until we both finished cumming and I fell to the side, "Oh god," I stroked her belly, "You're amazing Allie. I love you."**

**She moved her head to my chest, "I love you too Bolt."**

**-Penny-**

**I came home to Bolt on the couch with a dog laying at his feet, "Baby? You got a dog?" I closed the door behind me and dropped my purse onto the hallway table and kicked my shoes off.**

**"Yeah," he stood up and as did the dog. The dog and I met at eye level and it licked my face, "Her name is Allie and she was kicked out by her asshole of an owner Billy," Bolt explained as he scratched her head.**

**"I know Billy. Yeah, you made a good call by bringing her here. Hey Allie," I scratched under her chin, "I'm Penny. Glad to meet you," Allie raised her paw and I shook it, "She can shake. Good girl."**

**"You don't have to treat her like a child Penny. Remember I can talk to animals."**

**"Right," I smiled, "Sorry Allie. So, what's the plan for the morning?"**

**"I'm gonna be at work with the other psychic shrinks and I wanna bring Allie along with me," Allie looked at him and grumbled something. Bolt laughed and shook his head.**

**Cody came in in dog form, "Daddy?" she whimpered.**

**"What is it sweetheart?" Bolt picked her up and held her close.**

**"I had bad dream daddy," she hugged his neck.**

**"It's okay Cody," he rubbed her back, "Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."**


	23. Bolt x Allie 2 sorta

**A/N: **_My fellow readers, just so you know, I will be ending this story here in a couple of chapters. I'm gonna make a sequel to this story for Bolt and Penny's children. I'm kinda trailing off to set up for the sequel and then I'll wrap it up with it being back to Bolt and Penny. It's just how I think I want my story to play out. Or I could allow it to trail off and then give the story a hard 180 back to Bolt and Penny. I'm kinda planning something big for this story, so yeah. Your choice readers. Please review like always on what you think on the matter._

**-Bolt-**

**It's been four years since Allie came into our lives. I've gotten my Bachelor's in Animal Psych and Therapy and have enrolled into my Master's that will start in a few months.**

**Because Allie had twelve puppies, we decided to move into a 6 bedroom 4500 sq ft house. Since we had the money, we were able to pay almost all of it right away. In addition to having amazing credit, we could fully pay for the house off in a year. It was also very cheap because there was some rumor about it being haunted or some crazy stupid shit like that. Oh well, we got it for a steal and didn't care.**

**What's really good is that for my noon study session, it's with Allie. Ever since I was able to squeeze her into my schedule, life has been so much more fun. Yeah, fucking Penny and Mittens is fun, but Allie is something more. I can't really put a finger on it, but it's there.**

**So for now, let's just put a pin in it.**

**It was twelve noon and I was in my room with Allie. She looked great after she had delivered her wonderful litter of over grown mastiff-Dane puppies. I opened the door and my assistant handed me Allie's leash as the dog walked in, "Thanks Katherine," I said before closing and locking the door, "Okay, let's get going," I said as I took off her leash.**

**"Okay baby," she followed me to the closet door and I opened it. I chose this room because as a janitor, I found a secret room under this one that's a good place for dog fucking. I lifted the floor in the closet and allowed Allie to go first.**

**I followed her in and down the flight of stairs that led to a room with a large mattress in the middle. I stripped myself of all my clothes and laid back onto the bed. Allie placed her front paws on either side of my hips and took some of my hardening member into her mouth. I felt my member harden completely as she swirled her tongue around my cock. She bobbed her head a few times and her teeth scratching my cock just felt fucking amazing, "Holy shit Allie, this feels amazing," I sat up and reach behind her to stick two fingers inside of her.**

**She groaned heavily as I did and I began pumping my fingers. Allie let go of my cock to say, "Baby, that feels amazing," she leaned back to feel more of my fingers, "I want you to fuck me now," she both pleaded and whined.**

**"Whatever you say," I responded as she jumped up onto the bed. She rolled over onto her back and I moved in between her legs, "Prepare for me to rock your world love."**

**She just licked my cheek and I slowly pushed into her. Her pussy was as tight as ever and as hot and wet as ever. I moved my arms under her head as I scooted my legs closer to her so I could fuck her better. She whimpered as I moved my cock around inside her, "Please... fuck me..." she then licks my lips and I parted them to allow her tongue into my mouth.**

**I pulled out of her and like always, I pushed half back in. I groaned in her mouth as I kept slowly pumping her pussy. Allie whimpered when I moved one hand over a few of her nipples. I knew she got very turned on by this so I kept brushing my fingers over them and I soon felt her pussy quiver. That was a good sign that she was close to cumming. So I did what any love would do, I plowed her harder, "BOLT! That's Too Much!" she screamed, "You're too rough!" she looked into my eyes with pure pleasure.**

**"Your words say this is too much, but your body says it wants more," I slowed down to a stop, "Do you want me to make you cum?"**

**She placed her front paws on my belly, "Please make me cum! But don't be so rough!"**

**I leaned over and kissed her as I began slowly pumping my cock into her. She groaned inside of my mouth as I rolled my hips to fuck her. I felt her pussy wetten even more and a couple more inches of my cock slipped into her, "So much of your cock is in me," she panted.**

**"I know, it feels great to be inside you Allie," I grunted. I loved the feeling of her nipples along my belly and she liked her nipples being brushed up against. So it was a win-win situation. I soon lifted off of her and pulled out.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked me.**

**"C'mere baby," I picked her up and sat on the bed. I sat her on my lap facing me and pushed myself back into her, "I just wanna make the best love to my favorite girl," I admitted. Her and I have gotten close over the past few years and we fuck more than I do the other girls.**

**"Awe, that's so sweet," she placed her front paws on my shoulders and kissed me. I hugged her body as we rode to orgasm. She screamed my name as her pussy swallowed my whole length and clamped down hard on it, "Rrrrrrrrgh!" she groaned and blasted me with her cream.**

**"Here I go," I groaned in her mouth before I blasted her with my seed. She yelped at the first blast and groaned for the rest of them.**

**When I was done cummimg inside of her, I collapsed my body on top of hers and panted, "Everyday it seems as though the sex just keeps getting better," I whispered hoarsely into her ear.**

**"Yeah. It does," she licks my cheek lazily and I kissed her cheek. Lazily, "Wanna go again?" she asked pleadingly, "I wanna feel your cock inside me just one more time."**

**"Just one more time," I got to my knees and moved in front of her, "Now you be a good girl and roll over for me Allie."**

**She rolled over onto her belly in a laying down position. I scooted closer to her and pressed my tips at her entrance, "Allie, I love you so much," I began pushing my tip into her sweet tightness. I leaned forward and rested my forearms next to front legs. I was surprisingly fully hilted inside of her.**

**"Your cock is so big," she groaned as she turned her head and we kissed. Her rough tongue massaged my inner cheeks as I began pounding into her. The seed I had already filled her with made her pussy all nice and slick.**

**-Cody-**

**It was the first day of second grade and I already hated it. There was one boy who kept staring at me half the day and when it was lunch time, he made his move.**

**I was in the lunch line, he was standing next to me, "Hey, my name is James."**

**"Ooh, fascinating," I snarked.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Cody," I told him and moved down the line. When I did, a bigger girl pushed me back and I fell, "Hey!" I shot up and kicked her in the back of the knee. She dropped to it, "What was that for?"**

**"Piss off pipsqueak!" she groaned in pain.**

**"No you piss off!" I pushed her face and she fell back.**

**A teacher grabbed my arm, "You don't hit people!" she put a finger in my face.**

**I snatched my arm away, "She pushed me first!"**

**The teacher sighed, "Come with me."**

**"I'm hungry," I spat at her.**

**"Don't pull that attitude with me young lady," she demanded.**

**"Who are you? You're not my daddy!"**

**"Hey, hey, hey!" Alex came in between us, "Miss Dorothy, please allow me to calm my sister and we can then discuss this civilly."**

**"Why can't you be more like your sister Cody?" she smirked evilly, "Always so nice and respectful."**

**"That's because I don't believe in kissing ass."**

**"Cody, Cody," I looked into the green eyes of my sister, "Come with me," she held my hand and we walked away.**

**I was led to a table with her. There was a random boy sitting next to Brie. I got defensive and barked, "Hey blondie, piss off!"**

**"I'm talking here," he growled. When he looked up he had the same piercing green eyes as I did, with freckles lining the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Even then, in my eight year old mind, I fell in love at first sight.**

**"That's my sister," I said weaker than intended, "So why don't you go and do something else?"**

**His facial expression softened a little bit, "Okay, okay. No need to hassle me," he lifted his hands in surrenderance and got up from the table to leave.**

**When he left, I sat down, "Don't give me that look Alex," I told her, "That girl had it comin' and I came and gave it to her."**

**She sat down next to me, "You have to learn how to control your temper."**

**"I don't have a temper," I said forcefully.**

**"Yes you do."**

**"I Don't Have A Temper!" I shouted and kids looked at me. I calmed my voice to a low tone, "Okay, I'll admit that I do have a little bit of an impulse problem. It's just that our in our short lives, I've already grown jealous of you and Brie. You are so smart; she's just quiet and shy; and then there's me. I'm just a loud mouth who doesn't know what to do. Everyone tells me that I should be more like you or Brie and it's getting a little too testy for me."**

**"You shouldn't let your anger get out of hand sis. Just tell the teacher that the girl was being mean and allow her to handle it from there. Okay?" she placed a hand onto my shoulder.**

**"Okay, fine. I'll try to do better," I smiled.**

**"Good," Brie finally spoke. She's never been much of a talker and it was always good to hear her speak.**

**-Bolt-**

**I looked at my watch and saw that we still had twenty more minutes, "You wanna to again?" I asked her as I slowly stroked my semi-hard member.**

**She stretched her limbs and yawned, "I'd love to Bolt," she stuck her tongue out and I gladly accepted it into my mouth. I placed one hand on the back of her head and mashed our lips closer together.**


	24. Foundation Stone

**A/N: **_Sorry readers, my slight mishap. I accidently wrote it Caleb for this chapter instead of Cody. It's fixed now and I'll have the next chapter posted in the next couple hours or less._

**-Cody-**

**I was in the locker room putting my gym clothes into my bag. I had just finished up my combat training session, "Hey Caleb?" I looked to my left and saw Red. She calls herself that because she has deep dark red hair and also because her last name is Reddington **

**"What the fuck you want?"**

**"I just wanna invite you to a party with me."**

**"No. I'm good. I need to get back home to study," I grabbed my bag and stood from the locker bench. **

**"It would do ya some good. You'll have a chance at making some new friends."**

**"I Don't Need Any Friends!" I shouted. **

**"That's hurtful. I thought I was your friend?"**

**"We know each other, yes. But we are not friends."**

**"C'mon Cody. I've been nothing but nice to you. I am considered a friend."**

**"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"**

**"Why won't you allow someone in for once?" I ignored her question and just walked passed her. In the process I slammed my shoulder into hers. I stopped at the door when she said, "I won't hurt you Cody," I kept quiet and walked out. **

**I left the Combat Hall. I walked outside and there was Brie and Allison parked in front as usual. They always picked me up after this because their clubs are over a little before my sessions end. Alyssa is in the school's Math and Chess Clubs; whereas Brie is the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad and the Pep Rally's head coordinator. Who knew that we would be like those stupid fucking Powerpuff Girls. One smart, one happy and cheery and shit, and one aggressive asshole. **

**I walked up to the car and opened the front passenger door, "Hey Cody!" Brie popped out and gave me a hug. **

**"No touching," I pushed her away, "You know that."**

**"I was only trying to be nice Cody."**

**"Just get in the car," I demanded and got in the front passenger seat. Brie got in the back as I threw my bag back there, "C'mon, let's get going."**

**"We have been invited to a party," Alyssa said as she pulled away from the curb. **

**"Funny. So did I," I crossed my arms, "We are not going to that party."**

**"Who made you dad?"**

**"Fuck you Allie! I just have a bad feeling about this party is all. It's some kind of trap."**

**"You don't have to go," Allie remarked. **

**"I'm not going."**

**Brie's head popped in between us, "C'mon Cody. We're sisters, we go everywhere together."**

**"No we don't. I'm not gonna be some kind of stereotype Brie. I'm staying home."**

**"Why are you so angry?"**

**"You know damn well why?"**

**"It wasn't her fault. It was either you or her family," Allie said as she slowed to a stop for a red light. **

**"What Family? Her family betrayed her!" I shouted. **

**"Okay, okay," she said calmly, "Just calm down okay. I'm sorry I brought it up."**

**"Don't Fucking Tell Me To Calm Down Allison!" **

**"I have to. You know what you're like when you're upset."**

**"I am what I am!" I did manage to calm down a little bit, "I can't believe that you two rejected who you are."**

**Allie pushed the gas, "We just wanna live normal lives is all."**

**"HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY BE NORMAL BY ANY MEANS?" I bellowed, "WE ARE DOGS!"**

**"Yes we are, but we don't have to use our powers."**

**"IVE LEARNED HOW TO CONTROL IT THOUGH!" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply when I felt my instincts begin to stir, "Our dad died to protect us. The least we could do is learn how to control our powers. It's like you're forgetting him."**

**"We won't forget him Cody. He laid down his life so we could live. I know it seems as though the world decided to give you all the bad luck in the world; but don't just kill over and take it."**

**"I'm not. I have learned to control it so that way those bastards would have another thing coming of they decide to come back."**

**We drove in silence until the city disappeared and the forest took its place. We drove and drove until Allie turned into a dirt road. A few seconds later, we were greeted by a gate with two armed guards on either side. Allie rolled down her window as a guard bent over and rested his forearms on the window, "Hey Allie."**

**I saw Allie blush a little and felt the love she had for emanating, "Hey Bret. Lovely day isn't it."**

**"It is now," he smiled and stood back up, "Lift the gate," he ordered as he walked back over to the booth. **

**"Despite everything," I started, "He's the one good thing that came out of this. I like how nice he is and how much he loves you Allie."**

**She began driving when the care was lifted, "You think he loves me?"**

**"Yeah. I do. I can smell it on him and I can feel that you love him."**

**"I can't love him. He's twenty-four. He's much too old for me."**

**"Doesn't matter I think. He's twenty-four, you're sixteen. Those are just numbers sis. What you two have is real. I don't think mom or Aunt Mittens would mind you daring someone over eighteen. Wait," I looked back and saw Brie snoozing softly, "No wonder it's been so quiet. Brie's asleep."**

**"Driving always puts her to sleep and we don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."**

**"Nah, you can go."**

**"No, if you have a bad feeling, I should trust your judgment. You would never steer us wrong."**

**"Okay, thanks Allie. And I'm sorry for yelling earlier."**

**She smiled, "You are forgiven Cody."**

**We drove down the mile long driveway until we came up to a large house with animals walking around. Our mom bought up six hundred acres of land with the money she got from the settlement against the people who had Aunt Mittens caged and the same people who killed our dad. The settlement was like five hundred million dollars or something. So she bought this land and started up a business where she takes in stray animals and it also is a farm as well. **

**I like it because we get to talk to all the animals and they are such wonderful listeners. Especially my horse friend that I've had for a couple years. He was a stray baby horse when I found him. Now he's a strong young stallion named Bolt. I named him after my father. **

**Anyway, Allie pulled up into the garage as our mom came walking out in shorts, a tank top, and no shoes. It was good to see her outside for once. The death of our dad really hit her hard. She was holding herself and it looked as though she had just got done crying. She smiled at us as we got out the car, "Hey mom," we three said in unison. **

**"Hey babies," she walked up to us and we surrounded her to give her a hug, "How was school?"**

**"It was amazing," Brie yawned, "Being a cheerleader is a pain in my keister."**

**"Dinner is ready for you three in the kitchen," she wiped a few tears that trickled down her face. She whimpered a little before she pushed her way passed us and ran around the corner. **

**"We have to do something for her," I said. **

**"Like what? What can we get her that she can't already get?" Allie asked. **

**"How about her sanity?" Aunt Mittens came out of nowhere. Her jet black hair had a streak of grey going through it, "No one loved Bolt more than she did. Every day is a struggle for her to try and cope with the death of your father," she walked in between us and took the path of my mother. **

**We went inside and before I went in, I heard like a whisper. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but I think it was asking for help.**

**-Allie-**

**Later that night, I went to my mom's room and there she was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of my dad, "Hey mom?"**

**"Yeah sweetie?" she looked up as she set the picture aside. **

**"I wanna talk to you about something," I sat down in front of her, "There's this guy that I like and I wanted to make sure that it was okay for me to date him."**

**"Okay, who is he?"**

**"He's Bret. The guard at the gate."**

**"Bret Maine? He's older than you, are you sure you wanna date him?"**

**"I do. I know I like him and I know he likes me."**

**"How do you know he likes you?"**

**"Because Cody said he did."**

**My mom just nodded, "She's a good source to follow. Cody doesn't lie which I love so much. Brute force honesty. She speaks the truth despite feelings being involved."**

**"Yeah, so can I date him."**

**"As long as you're sure that you can handle it. Don't do something that you're not prepared for."**

**"Mom, I'll be fine," I smiled at her, "Thanks for this."**

**-Cody-**

**I laid down in a huge doggie bed curled into a ball. I was thinking of Red. I've had a huge crush on her for a long time now. I have tried everything to not just tell her the truth because I'm scared of getting hurt again. **

**That's when a soft knock came from the door, "Master Caleb? A Madam Reddington is here to see you."**

**I stood up and rushed to the door. I cracked it open and saw my butler standing there, "Okay Johns, thank you," I liked him, so whenever he did something like this, I would slip him a fifty. Which I did this time. **

**"Thank you madam," he smiled and bowed his head before walking away. **

**I opened the door more and saw Red standing there, "What are you doing here?" I growled at her, "I thought you had a party to go to."**

**"No, and that's because there is something I wanna have closure on. I think I love you Cody and I think you love me. Please tell me that you do," I smiled a bit and opened the door, "You're smiling. Is everything okay?"**

**"Come on in," I said and she did. I closed the door and when she turned around, I pulled her in for a kiss, "Does this answer your question?"**

**"Y-yes," she pressed he forehead against mine, "Just know that I will never hurt you," she hugged my abdomen, "Everything is going to be okay."**

**-Brie-**

**'My child,' I heard the voice of my father in the dark, 'Why have you forsaken me?'**

**'I haven't daddy,' I responded, 'I still remember you.'**

**'Do you? You're sister Caleb thinks you have. She has embraced the gifts that have been given to you. Why haven't you?'**

**'Because it's our powers that caused us to lose you. I don't wanna use our powers and lose someone else important.'**

**'I have laid down my life so you could carry on my legacy. Please don't forget me.'**

**'How can we carry on your legacy? After us, there won't be anyone left like us.'**

**'That is where you are wrong.'**

**'Deep in the mountains of Pike's Peak, lays an abandon government facility that houses people like you. Go there and help them rebuild what was lost.'**

**'Okay.'**

**'Brie.'**

**'Yes?'**

**"Brie!" I was shaken awake by my sister Allie, "Brie, wake up! We're gonna be late for school!"**

**I sat up slowly and felt just sick to my stomach, "I don't feel good," I tell her. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I had a dream about our dad Allie. He wants us to go to Pikes Peak."**

**"For what?"**

**"He says that there's more people like us there that need our help," I slowly got up from bed and looked into the green eyes of my doppelgänger. **

**"We have to talk to Cody. She'll see if what you're saying is just a dream or actually real."**

**"You're smart; why can't you figure it out?"**

**"Yes, I know how to read people, but my radians are bad accurate as Caleb's."**

**"What's taking you ninnies so long?" Cody came walking in wearing a straight black skirt that went down to her knees along with an all-black t-shirt and a solid green button up shirt. She also wore her favorite green knee high converse for shoes, "We bounce at zero-nine," she looked at her watch that was turned upside down; facing in the same direction as her palm, "You got ten minutes Brie."**

"**Wait, wait," I told her, "Dad came to me in a dream. He says that we have to go to Pike's Peak to help save others like us," I repeated to her.**

"**Okay," she shrugged, "We'll do a Night Op tonight and we'll see."**

"**Wait, that's it?" Allie asked her, "You believe her?"**

"**We've been together for sixteen years boss. I know when my own sister is lying to me and she's not. She thoroughly believes that what she had dreamed is true. The least we could do is go check it out," Cody focused her attention back to me, "Now go get ready."**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_Why yes Guest, you are confused. I did that on purpose. The last chapter is confusing because of how I wanna end it in a couple chapters. To reiterate, I did it on purpose and I am not sorry for it. So suck it up ninnies, it only gets worse from here. I also wanna thank all you readers that have been giving me support for this story. Both in reviews and in PM's. This chapter will be the marking point of 7,161 views and 35 reviews. This is apparently my most favored story here. Please Review and please continue to give your support on this grand endeavor._

**-Cody-**

**I held hands with Red as we walked down the halls of high school, or Hell is what I call it. People stared as we passed them in the hallways and I began feeling a little self-conscious, "Look at who it is?" a kid with brown hair and a few friends walked up to me, "I didn't know that the most hardcore person on campus became someone's bitch."**

**"Fuck You!" I shouted at him. **

**"Babe," Red pulled me away and stood in between me and the kid, "Why are you doing this Mikey?"**

**"What do you mean?" he frowned.**

**"She's just like everyone else here."**

**"Uh, no she's not. She's a freak. I saw the thing about her dad in the papers. I bet she's a fucking dog like him."**

**"Is that true?" Red turned to look at me. **

**"Yeah, so what if I'm a freak. It's not like anyone cares."**

**"I bet you're the beast who's been terrorizing the locals at night aren't ya?"**

**"No! I'm not a monster!"**

**"What proof do you have? You're an asshole here and I bet you're even more of an asshole outside of school."**

**"I may be an asshole, but I wouldn't go around and hurt innocent people."**

**"Tell that to your last boyfriend. He was innocent."**

**"No he wasn't!" I barked, "You wanna know what he did to me? You wanna know why I am the way I am? It's because that bastard from hell raped me. And that wasn't even the bad part," I began growing angry as Mikey took a few steps back, "He had his friends join in on the party. So after it was over, I decided to hone my powers and learn how to fight to help protect me and my sisters. I reject people before they have time to reject me. It's better that way. So both parties don't get hurt too badly."**

**"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

**"Of course you didn't. But now you do, now don't you? I may be an asshole, but hurting innocent people isn't in my nature."**

**"How have you been able to keep your sanity?"**

**"Never had it, but I keep calm for the most part. You wanna know my secret on not going around and using my powers for evil? You wanna know how I stay calm? It's because of my father. He died trying to save me. So I try and follow in his footsteps. But dick people such as yourself make it hard to do. So if you don't mind, I'll be going to class now," I grabbed Red's hand and began pulling her down the hallway. **

**-Allison-**

**I was over seeing a case for my law class and it was a good one. I was the school Judge for all disputes in the school. Today's case was over racism; the members of the baseball team didn't wanna play with Kevin Brant because he was black. I'm not a fan of racism at all so this really got under my skin. Especially after the fact that the N-word was thrown around. After hearing the case, I leaned forward in my chair and looked directly into the eyes of the team captain, "Do you think God loves baseball, James?"**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means that someday you're gonna meet god and when he inquires as to why you didn't want to play ball with Brant who is on your team; and you answer is that "It was because he was a negro"; It May Not Be A Sufficient Reply!"**

**When I said that, the jury and students sitting on the case stood, and cheered my name, and whooped, "With that being said," the cheering died down, "I hereby kick you and your fellow racists of the team. Never to play again."**

**"But that's not fair!" James whined. **

**"It's completely fair!" Coach Gibbs shot up from his chair behind James, "You threw out derogatory insults and they were at your own team member no doubt!"**

**"What about the game?"**

**"We are going to take this loss with dignity and pride. This loss doesn't or won't be really a loss, because we have won a battle in the ever warring terror on racism today. Racism should be dead and I'll be damned if I sit back and allow it to still be breathing. Now get out of my sight and go straight to the Principal's office. I believe that she won't be as tolerant as Allison or I about this white on black racism thing."**

**It was true because Principal Rambo is of African descent. **

**-Brie-**

**I was walking down the gymnasium with a few of my cheerleading friends when a few Football players came from the double doors in front of us, "Look who it is boys. It's the Cheerleading Captain," the Captain of the football team walked up to me and smirked evilly, "You're the prettiest girl in the school. How would you like to go to the prom with the most handsome and popular guy in the school?"**

"**How about I don't and say I didn't?" **

"**What's your problem anyway?" he spat back, "You and your sisters treat everyone like you're better than everyone."**

"**It's because we try to limit ourselves on how many assholes decide to pop into our lives."**

"**All I was trying to do was have you become more popular. Why can't you see that?"**

"**If I cared about being popular, I would be like every other girl and fall for your so called charm. Then have you fuck me and then not have any further contact with me. You are a player and you think that because you're some amazing guy, that I'm supposed to fall for you. Well, guess what Matt? I'm not like most girls around here. I actually have standards."**

"**Stuck up bitch!" he scoffed and began walking off.**

"**It's not my fault that you have a small penis!" I hissed.**

**He whipped around, "How dare you?" he grew angrier and angrier as he stepped closer to me, "I see why your father died now. He didn't die to save you; he died to get away from you."**

"**That's It!" I allowed my rage to flow. An emotion that I've tried to stay away from for so long. With it now unleashed, it felt amazing.**

**-Cody-**

**Mister Paolini was droning on about literature and I was getting so fucking bored. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text from Red, **_Wanna hang tonight?_

**I texted back saying, **_I would, but my sisters and I are going to Pike's Peak_

_Can I come with you?_

_If you can keep up. That is if you can. :)_

_I know I can._

**Before I could respond, "Cody Chandelier!" I looked up and saw mister Paolini at my desk, "Am I boring you?"**

"**You are actually," I shot at him, "You're so fucking boring with your monotonous voice."**

"**I worry about you ya know."**

"**Why do you worry about me? I'm passing your class aren't I?"**

"**It's not that. After class, would you stay a few extra minutes to talk?"**

"**No. I have some things that I need to take care of tonight."**

"**Fine, we will talk soon."**

"**I would love to," I rolled my eyes as he walked back up to the front of the class and began his lecture again.**

_Sorry, Paolini was talking to me. Meet me at the front of the school. You can ride with me and my sister. I haven't told them about us yet, so this will be a good time to tell them I think._

_It's fine and I gotta go prepare for my debate class. I love you._

_I love you too. XoXo._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_Hello readers, sorry about not posting any new chapters for this in a long time and then adding salt to the wounds by just ending it. I kinda hit a dry patch with my writing. I really am sorry. I hope me actually finishing up this story will start my road to mending things with you my readers. I was just on my back porch a couple days ago smoking a cigarette and that's when it hit me. I found my writing spark again. I know that this chapter is short, but just bare with me okay? I promise that this story will end with happiness and rainbows and shit. To answer the question presented by a guest, "How soon can you show another chapter of Bolt &amp; Penny love making?" My answer is this: it will come soon enough my friend. Just be patient. _

**-Cody-**

**I stood hugging the arm of Red as my sisters were getting all hysterical over the fact that I found someone to love again, "I can't begin to even fathom that you've found someone again," Allie told me as I blushed, "I'm so happy for you."**

**"Thanks Allie," I blushed and buried my face into the shoulder of Red.**

**"Look at her," I felt Red's hand stroke my hair as she spoke, "She's getting all embarrassed and stuff."**

**"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," I told her, "I don't like being embarrassed," I then noticed that Brie was quiet. She sat on the bed with a dark look on her face, "You okay Brie?" I asked her.**

**Before she could respond, we began hearing our mother shouting, "NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!"**

**"Ma'am! Ma'am!" footsteps stormed up the stairs and the door then swung open. S.W.A.T. team members began charging in and filled the room.**

**"All Of You On The Ground With Your Hands On Your Heads!" one of them shouted.**

**Red gently pushed me aside as she morphed into an Anthro-Griffin type creature. She cawed and the men backed up a little and pressed themselves as closely as they could to the walls behind them, "Stand down monster!" the same voice shouted. Red stood fully erect and spread her wings. Her wingspan was cut short due to the walls on either side of her, but she still looked ferocious all the same as she cawed again, "Open Fire!" she whipped around and scooped up all three of us into her wings. The bullets sound like hail hitting cement and the noise was deafening.**

**I looked up into her now golden eyes. The word, "Run," slipped from her beak. She looked over me and at the window. So my sisters and I went to the window and Allie opened it, "Head for the mountains! I'll catch up with you in due time."**

**I looked at her one last time and I saw that she was turning around and began backing the men back up. Her wings gave us protection from the bullets that were trying to penetrate her body, "C'mon!" Allie pushed me out of the window.**

**In mid-air I shifted into my dog form and landed hard on the ground. I looked back up and saw that Allie had done the same thing, "We can't stay here!" Brie began pushing me along.**

**"But what about mom?" I asked, "We can't leave her behind!"**

**"No one is leaving me behind child," I heard a swoosh and then the sound of something landing in the tree in front of us. There was mom with huge black eagle wings sticking out of her back. She had on a bra band along with nylon shorts, "Now let's move whilst their distracted," she jumped from the branch and flapped her heavy wings to take to the skies.**

**My sisters and I began running together to follow our mother. We ran until the sun began to peak over the horizon. That's when out mom landed next to us, "From here, we will go to the safe house," she said. **

**I looked around and saw that the town we were in was completelabandoned, "But there's nothing here," Allie stated before I could. **

**My mom whistled loudly and a couple minutes later, humanoid animals came popping out of the shadows with guns pointed at us, "Master Penny," an orangutan walked up to my mom with a revolver in his hip. He and my mother hugged and then he spoke in a language I've never heard of, "Shaknod ek faniya?" he glanced at us triplets. **

**"They're my children Johns," she looked at us and smiled.**

**"They have your eyes," Johns stated.**

**"Yeah. They do," my mom blushed as she looked away, "Anyway, what's new?"**

**"I'm glad that you asked Master. We have some good news," Johns leaned over and whispered something into her ear and my mom's smiled grew and her wings began fidgeting.**

**"For today, we will rest. When night falls, she shall go deeper into the mountain."**

**"I'll give you one of our trucks. Even for strong dogs like them, they won't make it on foot. Colorado has the best mountains in all of America. They are also the most treacherous.I will try and have it fixed for you by tomorrow night."**

**"Thanks Johns."**

**"Do your pups need clothes, or will they stay like that?" Johns asked.**

**"It's up to them," she continued looking at us.**

**Allie looked to Brie, "We would need some clothes," Brie walked up to the monkey and tugged at his shirt with her teeth.**

**"Hahaha! Clothes it is!" Johns turned around him and there was a larger gorilla humanoid walking on all fours walking up to him, "Get these lovely ladies some clothes," the black mass just grunted heavily before walking off. He pushed a pick up truck aside like it was just a piece of trash in his way.**


	27. The Gathering Place

_**A/N:** I'm back. Did any of you miss me? If not, that is completely understandable. I'm now just coming back to being back on the ball. I've posted a few other chapters for my other stories and I've just been thinking so hard about what to do with this story. I'm still kinda lost on the ending, but I'll chew that food when I have to._

-Allie-

"So what is this place?" I asked the orangutan man.

He walked on his knuckles with such skill and swiftness, "This place was the original testing site for that lab where you found Mittens. The meteor that crashed at your home was the same one that crashed here. Well, not the same one," he let out a low chuckle, "But one like it crashed here some years ago. Bolt stumbled across this place on his search for Mittens. He helped free us from the prison and we took over. We all thought that the testings were done for, but we were wrong. So we converted this place into a beacon of hope for all creatures like us," he stopped and sat down, "Sorry, these old bones aren't as young as they used to be."

I sat down in front of him, "So, James, what makes you think that the humans won't come here in the future?"

"Oh I know they'll come. They will come from all over. But not out fear, or out of violence, or out of ignorance. They will come to be at peace with who we are. The government knows of us. The section of government that specifically deals with us. They were born to protect us. The whole ordeal with what happened at home, was just a mishap. They assumed that you and your sisters were the dogs that were causing all the killings."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I'm assuming a rogue wolf pack that used to live here. They didn't like the idea of staying in the shadowa until the humans have reached an agreement. But once they are apprehended, we will have our time," he smiled at me.

"What?"

"You and Brianna are the only two here who haven't grown custom to being in your animal form. Why is that?"

"I dunno," I rubbed my shoulder, "It's just that we were told that using our powers was bad, so I've never just really used them is all. I just feel out of place."

"You don't have to feel out of place here. I mean, look at me."

"How old are you James?"

"I am eighty-nine years old and I'm still fightin'," he smiled.

"Wow," I said as I shifted into my dog form.

"You're a big puppy," he scooted closer to me and began scratching behind my ear. My tail wagged and my tongue hung out as I panted heavily. That's when commotion near the main gate started to arise. I looked and I saw animals running in and they were soon followed by a woman limping in.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back," I told James.

"With these bones!" he called after me as I ran, "I'm not going anywhere!"

I ran up to the woman and saw that it was Red; Cody's girlfriend. She looked at me as I began sniffing her for any signs of wounds, "Uh, who's mutt is this?" she looked around to ask.

"For your information Reddington, I happen to not have an owner," I growled at her as I sat on my hind legs.

"Cody?" she leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, "So you're a dog? That can talk?" she acted as though it was a bad thing.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Do you have any powers?" she began lightly tugging on my right ear.

"Yeah, I have a super bark and...," I thought of a way to simplify this for her, "We're pretty much like Krypto the Superdog."

"Ah, I gotcha. Only if your dad were to see this now," she began looking around, "This place is amazing."

-Bolt-

I stood before the United Nations in the center of the room, "Mister Penny," a man from the African region spoke, "Why have you summoned us on such short notice?" he questioned.

"That is a good question Malcolm," I turned to face him, "I summoned you all here because all of you are in control of human-animal hybrids."

"Why do you accuse us of such a thing?" he tried hiding his anger.

"America does, and america just left them deserted and abandoned. I climbed the ladder I could find so I could be a voice for my people. I want to bring awareness to my cause."

"But why not be like a normal person and just make signs or sign petitions. It seems as though you are more than just their spokesperson," the President of America leaned and scratched his chin.

"Because it would have taken decades to get the publicity I wanted; what I could've done was blow forty years of my life, but that time was cut into fractionss. What could've taken me decades only took me a couple of years."

"That still doesn't answer the question that all of us are thinking," the French Ambassador spoke, "Who are you and better yet, what are you?"

"My actual isn't Jakob Penny. My actual name is Bolt Cathedral. What I am, is a shape shifter. I turn into a really strong dog," I laughed and so did they, but it was out of mocking tone and it didn't surprise me. I knew that they would laugh, it was in their nature to mock the dumbest things and it is only because they are ignorant to what they have done to all of those poor souls. Those poor souls now have to live in a world of fear all the time. So what I did was shift into my dog form and the room went silent.

I looked around and just smirked, "You see you many nations of the world; we are real and all we ask for is that you help us. We do things morally wrong if we wish to survive and we don't want that anymore. If you want us to blend in that is all we really ask for. We ask to be normal for just once."

I shifted back into my human form when a screen slowly faded in. It was a wall screen and it showed the stern face of Mister Universal. He was literally the leader of the world. He leaned in over his desk and spoke softly and he spoke slowly, "Mister Cathedral, I know of you. I have been waiting to meet you. I wish to set up a dinner meeting over at my quarters. I will send a lemozine to your location when I need you."

I knelt before him, "Yes Mister Universal."

"Good lad. I also want to thank you for all of your hard work and dedication to work this hard in order to get your voice heard. And believe me when when I say this because I am going to only say this once: '_Your voice has been heard. I have heard even though years and miles were between us_'. With that being said, World Leaders," his voice grew firm, "I have chosen my successor and it shall be this man right here. He's got spirit and that is what I like. Mister Universal out," his screen went black and I just stayed there in a kneeling position because I was just so shocked at this sudden news. I have been selected to become the new Mister Universal.

I stood up as all of the World Leaders stood up. I was scared because they were silent for a couple seconds. My heart dropped within those long few seconds. Then one by one, they began clapping until the whole room was in an uproar of clapping. I never saw this coming; I never thought in a million years that Mister Universal would call me up personally to deliver the good news. I have finally felt my journey come to an end.


	28. Chapter 28

-Bolt-

I sat under one lonely light and it only illumated my seat and my food that seemed to be handed to by shadows, "So tell me a little more about yourself Mister Cathedral," the screen spoke to me again.

"Please, call me Bolt," I wiped my mouth.

"Well if you insist Mister Bolt, is it?"

"Yes sir," I dip my chin. This time, the light behind the man in the screen was low and dimmed. I couldn't see his face anymore.

"Well sir, I faked my own death so I could protect my family. I wanted them to be somewhere safe as I gained power."

"That is might brave of you Mister Bolt."

"Thank you sir. I haven't seen my daughters in almost fourteen years, sir."

"Please, call me David," I heard a slightly playful tone in his voice.

"Yes sir, uh, I mean, David," I chuckled.

"I like the way you are Bolt. You are a dreamer and that is what is best for the world. You think up of ways that are beneficial for all of mankind and not just for your own good; or even for just only your own nationaliaztion. Especially with," he paused then cleared his throat, "Guards. You may step out. I am going to step down to talk to this man."

The sound of feint footsteps exited the door. Just then, the screen split into two and an elderly heavy set man walked out from the shadows. He sat on the other end of the table as food was set before him, "So, tell me more about your daughters Bolt."

-Cody-

I was sharing a hammock with Red. She had her hand between my legs and rubbed hard. Every stroke kept hitting my Clit. So I was getting very hot and I couldn't stop moaning into her sweet mouth as we also kissed. My body was just being racked with pleasure as she laid over me. That's when people started making a commotion on the other side of the fence.

So we stopped and got out of our hammock. We opened up the fence door and saw everybody surrounding the main gate. I saw military personnel pushing everyone back as trucks slowly rolled in. I saw the top of a head walking down the middle of the aisle of people. The hair was of the purest white and I knew that it could only be one person, "Dad," I breathed as I shifted into my dog form and ran.

I pushed my way through the crowd and into the clearing. The white haired man was in front of me now shaking hands with everyone, "Hey!" a couple guards began walking up to me.

"Guards!" the men moved to look back at my dad. My dad was smiling at me, "Is that my little girl?" he asked as he opened up his arms for a hug.

"DAAAAAAD!" I cried with tears of joy. I ran to him and jumped. As I jumped, I shifted back into my human form and landed in his arms. We fell back, but I didn't care. I just repeatedly kissed his face, "I've missed you so much!" I just sobbed.

"I've missed you too Cody," I got off of him so we both could stand.

"Oh my god!" Alex and Brie came running up and we all gave him a hug, "We've missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too my sweets," he kissed our heads.

"Bolt?" we heard. I looked with my sisters and saw mom standing there.

She had a weak smile as she held herself, "There's my number one girl," he walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

As though the life had come back to her, her skin turned from pale to red like her hair. The smile that had wilted and soured came back. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The only person I didn't see was Aunt Mitten. I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her.

It didn't matter to me much because she was always so busy anyway. My mom finally looked happy as she hugged my dad, "It is good seeing my family again," my dad's wrinkles grew when he smiled, "I am sorry for my absence. I just wanted to be able to do what I needed to do in order to complete my mission."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"To gain enough power to ensure the survival of my daughters and of these people here."

"What do you mean by that?"

He beckoned my sisters and I toward him, "I'm going to tell you something that only you can know; no-one else. I am now Mister Universal."

My mom went wide eyed, "That would mean already being in power."

"What's going on?" Brie asked.

"When I disappeared, I managed to gain control of a small country in the middle east. A place where it's not as bad as people think. I saw a whole other world. The country I was inherited is practically a dumping ground for a lot of precious recourses. Rare gems, precious metals, and scores of wellsprings of oil. I rose in power with the money I have gained and that is how."

"What does being a Universal thing mean?" Allison asked.

"It means that he is the leader of the United Nations. He literally is the king of the world."

"Wow!" I gasped, "What would that mean for us Dad?" I asked.

"It means that if you wish, you can stay here and I can make my headquarters here."

"Why here? It's so rundown and mostly everything here is old."

"I resent that," James pulled up and slowly sat down with a long groan.

"Hello old friend," Bolt stepped in between Allie and I and gave the large ape a hug.

James hugged back, "It has been quite some time since I have seen you Bolt. It is really good to see all of the Cathedrals back together again," James nodded as he just sat there.

"How have you been? Are you okay?"

James shrugged, "My cholesterol is a little high," he chuckled, "Other than that, I'm just dealing with a little arthritis is all. I'll be fine."

"I can get medicine for you to help you with it."

"That would be very nice," James made slow shallow nods. He looked like he was going to drift off to sleep at any moment, "I could use a nap," the way he said it made it seem as though he was talking about something else.

"Then let's get you some rest then friend," my dad placed his arm around James' shoulder as James stood up onto his knuckles. My dad signaled the military people as my dad and James walked slowly walked away.

**A/N:**_ Okay readers, sorry for not really writing much for this story and for more bad news, it will be ending in a couple of chapters. So anything you guys want answered before I end it? If so, please leave a review and I will surely answer all of your questions in the next few chapters._


	29. Meeting Grandmother

-Cody-

Even though dad was back, I still haven't told him that I was a lesbian. We walked around the town as he greeted everyone. Of course, guards were always around him so we never had any time to ourselves, "Are you okay Cody?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shook myself out of my trance.

"Are you sure?" he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in for a side hug.

"Dad," I sighed as I moved away from him, "I'm a lesbian."

"I already knew that."

"Wait, what?"

"The way you look at that Griffin girl and the way she looks at you. It's okay, you don't have to live in shame or fear."

"Oh Daddy," I hugged him and he hugged me back.

-Allie-

I walked hand in hand with Bret. My mom found him and allowed him to stay here with us, "So you don't find it weird that you're dating someone as old as me?" he innocently asked.

"No, I don't. Besides, if we were going by dog years, I'd be older than you," I chuckled.

"What would your dad think?"

"I dunno really. But something just doesn't feel right about him. I mean, I'm glad he's back; but something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that it seems too good to be true. I think he's planning something and it's going to be big."

"But do your sisters think that something is up?" Bret asked.

"I don't think so," I shrugged, "But I know they are going to be very hurt when that big something happens."

-Penny-

"What do you mean that you are thinking of the people?" I shouted. I was in my room leaning against the dresser with my arms crossed. Bolt was sitting on my bed looking at me with his usual innocence that the back of my mind couldn't really not get turned on by.

"I became Mister Universal so our people could survive."

"But what about us? Or our daughters?" I stood up as I looked into his eyes, "Didn't you ever think about them?"

"I have thought of them and they are the main reason why I did what I did," he stood up.

"But why fake your own death though? Our daughters missed you! Mittens missed you! I fucking missed you!" I shoved him, "You left us with scars in our hearts when you left us!"

"I just wanted to keep you girls safe!"

"Look at me Bolt!" I spread the wings on my back, "I did this so our daughters didn't think that I was just some Norm! I did this for you!"

"And I understand that, but all I wanted to do was to keep you safe. Faking my death was the only way I could do that. But now I am back and I am trying to make up for all those years of damage I have caused."

"Then what do expect all of us to do once that happened?" I folded my wings down and pressed them against my back.

"I expect this city to flourish of course," Bolt pulled me in for a hug and stroked my wings. It calmed me down a bit which was good, "All I have wanted was for our people to flourish and for you and I to be able to live without fear. I have made that happen and this city will be our Capitol of it."

I looked back up at him into those big brown eyes. I remembered the first day I got him. He was only a puppy when I first met him and now he's the world's most powerful man, "I am so sorry Bolt."

"No," he kissed me, "It is my fault. I am the one that disappeared. Now, where is Mittens."

-Mittens-

I was in my cat form sitting on the top branch of a Pine Tree. I looked out onto the town. I saw that Bolt had come to town. I would've gone down to greet him, but I know that the love he had for me is no longer there. I loved him with all of my heart, but he really didn't love me. I know that now.

After about two hours, construction began, "Hey Champ," a large crow landed next to me.

"Hey Leon," I smiled. He was the town's Informant; so he knew what was going on with everyone and I always loved talking to him, "What's the word today?"

"Well, the word is actually a name and it is Bolt. Everyone seems happy that he came back. All except Allison and you of course."

"Why not Allison?" I questioned.

"Well, Bret explained it to his guard buddies and I heard word from one of the guard's wife. She says that Allison thinks that there is more to Bolt being here than Bolt is letting on."

"What do you think?"

"I don't think that it's Bolt we have to worry about. I think it might be the government itself."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have flown around the other cities and the news has been saying that there have been people trying to find this place. This place is no longer safe from those who would wish to destroy this place. We maybe have three days tops before someone finds out about this place before we all are able to fight. So it's either prep everyone for war against the humans or find a new Home Nest.

"We have to warn Bolt then," I began scaling down the tree as Leon slowly fluttered down to the ground. He hovered as I made it to the ground and began running,

"Not to tell you what to do, but wouldn't it be easier to be in your human form?"

"I guess you're right," I shifted into my human form as I made a detour to the laundry house. I snagged a pair of shorts and a shirt from the clothes racks. I pulled my limbs through the proper holes as I ran.

-Penny-

We were at a warehouse with gorillas and apes standing guard inside, "Okay Bolt, this beast isn't something that should be taking lightly."

"What is it?"

"A Mammoth," I said trying to be serious.

"A Mammoth?" he was in a righteous disbelief.

"Yes, a Mammoth. And not just any Mammoth. This one is massive. Fifteen tons of Mammoth."

"Damn," Bolt went wide eyed.

"Like I said, don't take it lightly nor should you talk unless I say it is okay," I looked back at the security and dipped my chin. They all looked at each other before shaking their heads and chuckling. They pulled the double sliding metal doors open enough for us to get through. Once inside, the doors were shut and a light came on. Before us was a mammoth and it was indeed enormous. It's huge tusks extended out and were two feet from touching us.

"Who is this new fella?" the mammoth shifted from it's lying state and moved its head to look at us. The earth quaked as she fully shifted around.

"This is Bolt," I smiled at her before kneeling before her and bowing. Bolt did the same thing and just kept his eyes to the ground.

"It is okay Snow, you can look up at me. As can you Red," I looked up into her silver eyes, "You Red have been a friend to me for so long. I wish to tell you that you have blessed me with your presence today. I am also glad that you came to me today."

"Why is that?" Bolt asked.

"Bolt the Bold," she chuckled, "You are a bold one like Mittens has said. But in my presence, there is no place for you to be bold. Your place here is to only listen for I have something to say. It is in regards to what the I have been sensing young ones. I have sense a shifting in the universe. There is darkness that lurks behind Bolt's presence," I looked to Bolt as he kept a steady gaze upon the face of the mammoth, "Do not blame him for his presence here. His heart is of pure and his intentions are just. It is just the lower worldly humans do not like the idea of something stronger than they are."

"So what are you saying Grandmother?" I asked.

"What I am saying is this child," her trunk stretched and she groaned happily at that action, "The humans may be on the hunt for this place. Either you stay and fight or you must flee. I rather fight than flee, but the option comes down to you Red and you alone."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because what I have sensed is that the person who will lead the charge against the Home Nest will be someone from your past. That person will say that they are doing this for you, but they are doing this out of ignorance. They are doing it because they fear that the Home Nest will over take this world."

"Will it?" I asked.

"Only if Bolt sees fitting, but after his passing... maybe," she reaches out with her trunk and strokes Bolt's head. He hummed in pleasure at the loving stroke, "He is such a sweet boy and he will lead Home Nest to victory."

"But how can we fight an entire nation when we do not have weapons ourselves."

"I will help fight," she struggled to stand up.

"No grandmother, I cannot have you do that. You mustn't use all of your energy."

"I may be old, but I am not dead," she breathed heavily, "Now. Move out of my way so I can greet the sun. I would like for Bolt to accompany me on my walk for today."

"Yes grandmother," I slowly stood up and as did Bolt. I went to the door and ordered for them to open the doors all of the way.

I slowly walked backwards, facing Grandmother. She slowly made her way outside and people stopped to give her a path. I turned around and stood on her left side and saw that everyone has knelt before her. Small puppies barked happily as they ran around her tree trunks for legs. She giggled and smiled as she stood there to see them play. One stopped in front of her and looked up at her. He barked at her happily before his mother called to him. A brunette human woman called to him, "Markus?" the puppy whipped around and ran to the woman who was in a wheelchair. Markus jumped into her lap and laid down in it.

"So Mister Bolt," she looked at him, "Shall we go on that walk now?"


	30. Chapter 30

-Bolt-

"So who is the person that will betray Penny?" I asked her. Her walk was slow, but her steps shuddered the earth under my feet.

"You must be sick of your human form by now," she spoke, "Allow me to gaze upon your dog form. For I have yet to see it."

My limbs condensed and my clothes stretched out as my chest broadened. I tested the queue of my body on all four paws, "Do I met your satisfaction Grandmother?"

She stopped and glanced me over, "Your coat needs to be cleaned and brushed, but other than that, you are the most wonderful pup I have ever set my eyes on. I see why Penny loves your dog form; your a beautiful dog."

"Thank you ma'am."

She continued moving and we walked in silence for a few minutes, "Instead of thinking your question, why not ask me?"

"Okay, how did a mammoth such as yourself even still be alive?"

"I remember my demise as though it happened yesterday," she started, "I was walking with my younglings during the last great ice age. We were crossing a clearing and little did I know, a lake has frozen over and the ice couldn't handle my weight. So I fell through. The last thing I saw were my children trying to help pull me out. But alas, they could not. I kept sinking lower and lower despite my best efforts. I drowned before I froze in time. Next thing I knew I was in a dark holding cell being looked and prodded by humans. After weeks of torture, the humans released a gas created from the same rock that transformed you. The next day I had awoken to me being a human. Later I realized that I could shift back and forth between human and mammoth. I only escaped when they sit down that hell hole. After that, Penny found me and brought me to Home Nest."

"I am so sorry that that happened to you."

"Don't you go giving me tears, I'm alive and well," Grandmother and I came up to a large tree that had fallen over and blocked our path. Instead of moving it, her trunk reached under and pulled out a bag of clothes, "Do look away Bolt. I am about to get dressed," I did and sat on haunches. I heard movement and a heavy sigh of relief. Then the rustling of clothes hit my ears, "Okay Bolt," I turned around and saw an elderly woman standing before me. She had on tight hugging jeans, a white sheet and a black hoodie on. Her skin was flawless and her hair was as orange as orange could get. Her eyes spoke of wisdom with a hazel cover.

"What do you think of my human form Bolt?" she smiled shyly as she blushed.

"You're beautiful," were the only words I could find.

"Why thank you Bolt," she giggled, "Now, let's go show Home Nest what I look like."

"No one has seen you in your human form?"

"Sadly no," her face turned sad, "Truthfully, I sing think my human form is anything special. I'm just so ugly in this form. Even though you canned me beautiful, I still feel like garbage."

"No, no, no," I walked up to her, "You have it all wrong grandmother. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Thank you Bolt," her smile returned, "And you can call me Peaches."

"Why Peaches?" I asked her as we began walking back.

"When my mom was pregnant with me, she needed a coffee weird fit when the baby arrived. My dad and mom settled on Peaches. When I was born, they gave me the name."

"That's cool," I smiled.

"How did you get your name?"

"Penny gave it to me when she adopted me."

"Do you remember your parents?"

There question made me immediately feel saddened, "Sadly no," my ears dropped, "I never even got to meet them. I wish I could have. But hey," I chucked, "I lived one hell of a nice life though either way."

-Caleb-

I was sitting at a bench with Red. Or fingers played with each other as we looked into each other's eyes, "Are you glad your dad is back?" she asked me.

"I guess so, but I still can't get over the fact that something wrong with him. Even though he left when I was young, I still remember how made me feel. I would get excited every time he would walk into the room. Now, I sense something far more saddening when I look into his eyes. It's so weird."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I don't think I should. I also get the feeling that this isn't something that I shouldn't pry either."

"Do what you think is best then," she stood to her feet, "I'm going to see what the birds are chattering about," she shifted into her Griffin turn and took to the skies.

-Penny-

I watched Bolt walking up in his dog form. There wasa women with trance inducing orange hair walking with him. The dark streaks in her hair reminder me of someone, but I couldn't figure it who it was. They both spotted me and began making their way over, "Hey Bolt," I scratched his head, "Who's your friend?"

"Penny," he looked up, "This is grandmother."

My eyes immediately looked into the eyes the woman, "You're joking, right? You have got to be joking with me."

"No," she spoke, "He's not. It really is me," her voice was of grandmother's. It was her.

I dropped to my knees in getting of her, "This of your human form?"

"I know, I'm not pretty," she rubbed her upper arm with the palm of her hand.

"I told you to come off that Peaches," Bolt groaned, "You are very pretty."

"I know, you look not much older than me."

"Gentleman Bolt," a group of seven soldiers marched up to us and saluted the dog, "We have established solutions on how to get this city up and running, Sir."

"Good, now go. Go get the supplies and start rebuilding. Make sure that you all don't very in the way too much."

"Yes Sir!" they all saluted Bolt before leaving.

"Anyway," Bolt shook his head and looked up at Peaches, "Is it okay if I steal Penny for a couple hours?"

"Why of course. Why don't you two just take the night? I'll watch over Home Nest until you bothget back."

"Head Marshall!" Bolt called it into the crowd of people and animals. A few moments later, a man with an eye patch walked up to us and saluted Bolt, "This here is the Leader of this city; I'll be leaving for the night, so she's in charge until I get back. Stay on course and mind what she says."

The Head Marshall nodded and bowed at the waist toward Peaches. He stood fully back up and offered his elbow to her. Peaches wrapped her hands around the offered arm and walked into the crowd with him.

"What do you have in mind Bolt?" I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

"Oh, you'll see. Just follow me."


	31. Chapter 31

-Penny-

Bolt and I made it to my room. I closed the door behind us when I turned back around, Bolt stood on his hind legs and tested his paws on my shoulders. We kissed and we moaned in between kisses, "I missed you so much baby," Bolt l pulled away from me to say.

"I missed you too," I smiled at him. I pushed Bolt off of me and went to the bed. I stepped myself of my clothes and fell on my back into the sheets. I spread my legs as Bolt lifted the top half of his body onto the bed. His huge head hovered between me and I could feel his hot breath hitting my pussy. I looked at Bolt who was now looking at my pussy. I gasped when he shoved his huge rough tongue inside of me. The wet organ wormed it's way around me as I moaned.

The more he moved his tongue, the hotter my pussy became. I shivered and immediately placed my hands on his head. I stroked his head and his lickings became deeper and deeper into my pussy. I instinctively ground my hips against him and felt his cold wet noise grind against my hot clit. Right when I was about to cum, Bolt pulled away from me and I whimpered in protest.

He smiled at me with such love in his eyes. The White Shepard heaved his massive frame up onto the bed. I felt so small compared to him. Bolt moved between my legs and rested his front paws either side of my head, "You're as beautiful as the day I last saw you," Bolt said hoarsely.

"Thanks Bolt," I blushed at him.

"You're welcome," he shifted forward and I felt is tip push against my entrance, "I'm going to make love to you now," he pushed himself into me as we both heavily groaned. He felt bigger and that was only because I haven't had any of my pleasure tools get up to this big. Once he was fully inside of me, he pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

"You're so fucking big, Bolt!" I exclaim as my hands run through his fur. He leaned over so we could kiss as his slow string thrusts hit the deepest walls of my pussy. I moved my hips up to feel more if gin inside of me.

At this point, I was losing my mind. I wanted him to fuck my brains out, but he was being a torturous lover by only giving me slow and deep thrusts. I wanted more, my pussy needed to be fucked by his massive cock. It needed it, "Oh Shit Bolt! Fuck Me Harder!" I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him close.

"Oh Penny!" Bolt groaned as he began picking up speed. My pussy hear began growing and growing the more his tip slammed into my sweet spot. I yelped in pleasure when his engorged knot hit my clit. Feeling his knot slamming against me was a clear sign that he was about to unleash his load, "Penny!" he panted, "I'm going to cum soon!"

"Then cum inside me!" I yelled, "Make me cum!"

I felt his girth grow as his thrusts grew stronger and gained speed. His hot knot slammed against me and I felt my pussy go into over load. Bolt moved his hips closer; that action caused my hips to raise into his maddening thrusts. Just then, his knot was forced inside of me and his tip was shoved into my womb. He gave me a few hard shallow thrusts before i felt his scalding cum blast into me, "Oh Fuck!" I shouted and immediately came along with him.

Bolt's thrusts began picking back up in speed and power as his cum continuously filled me. Since his knot was blocking the cum's exit, it backed up and ballooned my womb. I felt hot seed fill up my stomach as my Cumming was amplified. My body went limp as he ruthlessly pounded into my womb. Finally, he slowed to a stop and collapsed on top of me.

We laid there panting hard like had just ran a marathon. Bolt licked my face, "That was amazing," he says in a raspy voice. His knot twitched inside of me and he gave a shallow weak thrust.

"Yeah, that was great," I responded with a throat sore from moaning so much.

"Are you up for round two?" he smiled as he licked my face again, "I was thinking about fucking your ass," his tongue worked it's way up and down my neck.

Between his licking and his still hot and hard member still twitching inside of me, I felt like going a second round, "Then take me from behind?" I asked.

"Sure," he chuckled as he pulled out of me. When he did, all of his cum began oozing out of me. I shuddered at the sensation.

It was hard getting to my hands and knees since everything felt like jelly. I finally made it to position and as did Bolt. He mounted me and wrapped his paws around my hips. He thrusted a few times and missed the mark a few times. Before I could help him, his tip slipped into my ass. I gasped and he moaned. His massive girth stretched my ass out to its max.

"Boooolt!" I managed to moan when he pulled back out and pushed himself back into me. Bolt gripped my hips harder and thrusted inside of me again, "Bolt! This hurts!" I dropped my face into the sheets and gripped them into my hands.

"I can't stop Penny. You feel so fucking Good!" his hips slammed hard against mine and I was jolted forward. His huge cock hit me deep and the pain was still there. I thought my ass could handle him like old times. But every thrust hurt a little as he got lost in lust. I could hear his grunts and groans deepen as he was in fucking mode.

I moaned harder when his cock grew again. His already big and hot rod pulsated inside of me as he mercilessly fucked me. My body Was growing limp again with pleasure. My lust finally took over when I felt his knot push against the rim of my anus. Bolt pressed his hips against mine and his knot popped inside of me. I let out a long wail and immediately came. I couldn't believe that his bigger knot could fit inside of my ass.

"Oh fuck," Bolt breathed as he gave me one last thrust before cumming inside of me. My body went crazy on him Cumming in my ass. His hot seed quickly filled me again as my body tensed. Bolt landed over and lightly bit the base of my neck. It turned me on as his thrusts spurred back into life; each drive in caused a shot of cum to fill me. After a few more thrusts, we collapsed into the bed with him on top.

"Holy fucking shit," I panted, "That was better than I remember."

"Whew!" Bolt exhaled, "Yeah, I know. That was amazing."


	32. Chapter 32

-Ally-

I was lying in a hammock with Brent. He had one arm under my neck as a pillow with his other petting my stomach, "Have you told your dad about us, yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I'm seventeen now and you're twenty-four. I'm trying to figure a way to tell him without him freaking out," I cuddled up closer to him.

"I think your dad wouldn't freak out. Especially now that you're pregnant."

"Even more reason," I sat up, "Oh hey daddy, guess what, I'm dating a guy who's eight years older than me. Also, I'm pregnant. Suuuure! That's going to end well."

"He's going to inquire about it when he sees that his daughter has a baby bulge," Brent sat up with me, "I think that we should just tell him anyway. To hell with how he'll react. I love you and I know you love me. That's all that should matter."

"Maybe you're right," I leaned on his shoulder, "We'll tell him together."

-Brie-

I was watching Caleb training. Today was Strength Training for her. There were crushed boulders and rocks scattered around her feet. She now was hunched over panting. Her canines were purtriding from her mouth along with her pointed ears. She was staring at the last and largest boulder like it was prey. With a jump and a grunt, she leaves on the boulder shoving get fists and get into the rock. The rock immediately blew into hundreds of smaller rocks. A few of the other teens that were training has surrounded her in order to watch get training. They now were clapping and cheering for her. It was mostly the guys. The girls just stood there with looks of envy and rage.

Caleb walked over to me and reached for the towel that was in my hands. She was in black yoga posts with a green sports bra. Between us three sisters, she was definitely the most well built. Her muscles were toned and twice as big as mine. Her short black hair was drenched in sweat. She used the towel to wring out the sweat from her hair.

"Have you always been such a show-off?" I scoffed as I stood.

"You've been with me since birth, why don't you tell me?" she playfully nudged me.

"I think you are," we stopped when Red blocked our path.

She wore black yoga pants and a red sports bra. She even wore fingerless black gloves, "That was a nice warm-up Cal. Care for some real training?" unlike my sister, Red's body was bulkier and her muscles weren't as defined, but it still showed that she was strong.

"That's if you want to get your ass kicked," Caleb stretched get arms over her head and rolled then back.

"Don't bet on it," Red charged at us at full speed. Caleb immediately followed suit. When they clashed, their high impact shoulder tackle sent a rush of wind my way. I always loved watching these two fight. Watching two Apex Predators fighting was always a fight to see.

-Bolt-

It has officially been a month since I came to Home Nest. The soldiers had left and I was at a Council Sitting. There was Penny, Grandmother, James, and a few others. I was in my dog form sitting next to Penny. I may be Mr. Universe, but here I have no power.

"We have been contacted by America, Russia, Korea, and China for us to side with them," Penny stated, "All I want is for us to have land all to ourselves. I do not wish to be contained ads controlled by Humans."

"I understand what you are saying Penny, but if we have more resources-!"

Penny cut off Grandmother, "We have Bolt! What more could a civilisation ask for?"

"He still works for the governments. He will pick neutrality over wanting to provide for Home Nest."

"How do you know?" Penny raised her voice, "We haven't even asked him."

"It doesn't matter what he says, he had no place here. After we thought him dead, he has forfeited rights."

"WHAT?" Penny shouted, "He left to protect Home Nest! He had claimed the world in order to do so! He had more say than you Grandmother!" everyone gasped, "You may be a Mammoth, but you will never tell me that Bolt had no say!"

"How dare you talk to me in that manor," the orange haired woman snapped back, "Who do you think you are?"

"Listen here Grandmother! Bolt did all of this to protect this home! What have you done since you got here!"

"Humans are trying to find this place all because of him! And from what I remember you are human of origin! You really don't belong here!"

"Then everyone here doesn't belong!" Penny leaned in on the table, "Everyone in this city is either human or animal of origin! Hell, the reason why this city was created was for people like us! And just so you know, you don't even belong in this time frame! And you said it yourself that i would be the one to make the decide the fate of Home Nest. My call is to allow Bolt to handle it. Here knows more about humans than anyone here. Besides, he is the leader of the world which means that he can truly help us. He can establish us as an actual city. We no longer have to fear as long as we have him. He already had men come and get us on the grid. Let's let him finish. For the greater good of Home Nest, let him do his work."

"I motion for Bolt to take command of Home Nest until it is recognized as it's own city," James stood as he spoke."

"Count my motion in second," an anthro-bunny stood on her hind legs. The other councilmen stood as well and agreed with me.

"Then on unanimous agreement, Bolt is in control of Home Nest."

-Brie-

The crowd and I had moved to the clearing in front of the Main Gate where Red and Caleb were throwing blows at each other. There clothes were torn and dirt layered their faces. They were obviously tired from their fight, but they still kept swinging. Red threw a deadly punch that landed dead square in Caleb's cheek. Caleb stumbled back a couple steps before she came back with a knee to the gut.

Both girls fell to their hands and knees and just panted. They looked at each other with blank faces. After a few moments they both rolled into their backs and began laughing. The teens and I moved closer to them as they laughed. Soon, the two fighters slowly stood back up and hugged, "That was great Cal," Red kissed her lover's cheek.

"We have to go again some time," Caleb kissed her back before pulling away. Just then, there was a hotel. A very unique howl. It was Alli calling for us.

Caleb and I connected gazes, "Let's go!" Caleb shifted into her dog form and as did I. We ran toward the mountain as another howl urged us to run faster. We came up to a river where there was another white wolf sized dog sitting at the bank. A few seconds later Dad came storming in and my mom landed from the sky.

"What is wrong Alli?" Bolt asked.

"I howled you guys because there is something we need to tell you."

"Who, is we?" Caleb snorted. Alli stood up and Brent moved from in front of her, "Oh my god," Caleb chuckled.

"I know Caleb that you just figured it out, but please let me say it. I'm pregnant, with Brent's babies."

"Woohoo!" Caleb ran up to Brent and tackled him. She licked his face until his whole has was covered in saliva.

"Down Girl!" Brent shouted, "Down!" Caleb pulled away from him.

"Congratulations you guys," I went up to Alli and nuzzled up to her.

"Dad?" we all looked toward the huge Shepard. He was in shock, "Daddy?" his eyes were wide and his hind legs buckled underneath him and he sat, "Daddy?"

Bolt looked at Alli, "I'm sorry. I, uh, have some, uh, things to take care of," I felt it and my sisters felt it too. We felt our hearts fill with sadness. He turned and began walking away.

"Dad," Caleb began following him, but mom moved a wing in front of her.

"Let him sort it out himself. He'll come around."


	33. Daddy, I'm Pregnant

-Penny-

I moved my wing in front of Caleb when she tried chasing after Bolt, "Let him sort it out himself. He'll come around."

"I don't know what is so bad," Caleb turned red, "My sister is pregnant and our dad just walked away! What the hell?"

"Your dad is just being a dad. I'll talk to him," I hunched over and bent my knees as my wings extended all the way back. In one swift move I jumped up and flapped my wings hard to take to the skies. Using my enhanced eyesight, I scanned the forest and saw a flash of white dart toward Home Nest. So I flew in that direction.

-Caleb-

I turned to my sister, "So how long have you been pregnant?"

"Only a month," her frown dimmed, "I was going to tell you two sooner, but I just wanted to build up the courage."

"You needed to find the courage to tell us this wonderful news?" I laughed, "Seriously? We are your sisters, you can tell us anything."

"I'm sorry, but I was just so scared about telling you guys. Now I see that I shouldn't have been."

-Penny-

Bolt was lying curled in a ball in a small cave. He was in his dog form. I was sitting on a large tree root that had forced itself through the ceiling of the cave, "You had to had known that she was going to mate some time. He's a good father figure," I told the large white dog.

"I know, but still. My little girls are growing up," he spoke, "This place is going to be the capital of this world once it is revealed. I just don't want anything to happen to my little girls."

I jumped off the root I was on and landed hard in front of him, "Nothing will happen you them. It's you I'm worried about."

"Why's that?" her lifted his head.

"You are literally the most powerful man on the world. Thank you for building this city within the last month, but I think that you may have other motives for doing what you're doing."

"I'm doing this for Home Nest, Penny. I want to protect these people from any harm."

"At what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people think that you're only doing these things because you want there to be a war. They say that you plan on enslaving all the humans in the future. Is that true?"

"No, of course not. I'm mister Universe now, so what's the point? I just want a world where our people and the human world can coexist in unity and peace," as he stands he shifts into his human form. He stood before me chiseled and naked. I kept glancing at his member that swung between his legs.

"The point is that they are your daughters. They want their father back. I want my husband back," I walk up to him and hug him, "All we want is for our lives to be back together. All of us. We just want or family back. The girls, you, me," I kiss him lightly.

He smiles weakly, "I want that too," his strong arms finally wrap themselves around my hips. I nice my arms to his neck.

"What's stopping us?"

"The Dedication Ceremony in a year. After that day, I promise we can have that again. I know it's not now, but I gotta do this."

"Then promise me something."

"Anything," he smiles.

"Until then, I want you to be nice to Bent. He truly is a good guy. He makes Ally very happy."

"I will and when this is all over, we'll be a full family again."

"It's good to know that I'm a part of all this as well," we both looked at the mouth of the cave and saw Mittens in her cat form with a black Raven on her back walking up to us.

"Mittens!" Bolt happily said and walked up to her, "I've been here a month and I haven't seen you. Where have you been."

"I've been around," she snapped, "It's not like you took the time to look for me."

"I have. I was just told that no one could find you. The times I looked for you myself, I couldn't sniff you out."

"It's not like it matters. You and Penny are going to start your family back up without me."

"You're going to be with us too," Mittens sat on her haunches and Bolt sat in front of her.

"No Bolt!" she frowned, "It's obvious that the only way for you to be happy is if I stop being a third wheel. That's all I've ever been."

"I love you just as much as I do Penny."

"No you don't," she smiled.

"Why?" Bolt growled a little.

"Because Penny is more then just your wife. She is your Person. That's a bind that you can't form with me. Trust me, I'll be fine. We'll still be great friends. One thing that I have that Penny doesn't is the memories of crossing America with you. That was an amazing trip."

"It was, but I gotta ask. Who's the bird?"

"He's my friend slash sorta love interest," Mittens smiles.

"I'm Blu!" he happily chirped.

"You better treat Mittens right, Bird," Bolt smirked.

"I will Sir," he hopped a little bit.

"Penny, I do have to go into the Town down the way. I've got a little business to do."

"But it's night, what's down there that's open?"

"I'm going to talk to their mayor about the support of his city."

"Okay babe," I kiss him, "I'll see you when you get back."

-Brent-

Ally was in my lap kissing my neck. I held her hips as I moaned a little. Her baby bump lightly pressed against my hardened erection. I hugged her waist to press her now against my erection. I caught her lips with mine. Her small soft lips fought me for dominance.

I reached up and groped a breast. She moaned into my mouth as she pressed get chest into my hand. She grabbed my hands and pushed me back. She used her strength to pin my wrists on the bed, "I want you so much right now," she hoarsely whispered as she nipped at my chest. I felt cold metal bands wrap around wrists then heard the sound of clicks. I looked up and saw that she had cuffed me to the bed frame.

She moved down and knelt before the bed. I lifted my head to look down at her. She gently grabbed my member as she looked up, "Remember, I don't want you to speak or make a sound," I just nodded as I mewled. She took my tip into her mouth and i moaned loudly. I then felt her teeth nip at the tip. I flinched a little, "Sounds like someone doesn't want to listen," I looked down at her. My thinking cock begged for release.

She licked the underbelly of my cock slowly and I moaned more. She slowly pumped my cock and my response was a low groan. Ally took a few inches of me into her mouth and began bobbing. My stomach tensed up as I let out a loud moan. She pumped my base as she bobbed her head. I moaned loud again and that caused her to stop. She pulled off me and let go. I looked down and have her pleading eyes.

She just kept quiet as she walked over to the small dresser and pulled out a ball gag, "You want release?" I nodded. She walked back over and straddled my hips. She pulled my hair a little to lift my head and wrap the strap around it, "Open," I opened my mouth and popped the ball inside. She tightened the strap a little and the ball pushed against my tongue.

Ally sat fully down and had my cock pressed in between us. Her pussy lips were wet and hot as she ground them against me. I let out a muffled moan. She leaned down and planted small wet kisses on my chest that made me that much harder. I wanted to be inside of her so badly, but she was punishing me, "You Brent have been such a naughty boy," she held my face and kissed my cheeks, "Knocking up a seventeen year old girl. Embarrassing Cody by beating her in a foot race," she G against me harder. My cock began aching for release, "Does Ally's slave want to cum in me?" she sucked on my neck. The pleasure sent my mind into overdrive. I groaned hard as my mind grew foggy with lust.

She sat up and placed her hands on my chest, "I think it's time for me to give you your last bit of punishment," she smiled, "Me," she lifted her body up a little and pointed my couch at her entrance. She sat down, fully engulfing my cock into her hot tight wetness. We both moaned hard, especially when she began riding me fast and hard. She wanted to cum just sad much as I did. She began digging her nails into my chest. The pain turned me on more than I thought.

Ally moaned more as I felt her pussy begin to quiver. She grew hotter and wetter and so much tighter. I moaned as I felt myself getting close to blowing my load. My aching cock began throbbing uncontrollably the more Ally impaled herself on it.

Ally sat up and bounced on me faster as she groped her breasts. Her moans grew louder and louder as I felt her pussy grow tighter and tighter. I groaned hard as I got closer and closer. I pulled are the cuffs as I got so close. Ally's post clenched my cock hard as she waled. She hunched over and and gripped my chest hard as she began cumming. Her hot pussy squirted juices all over my cock as she rode me harder and harder. I groaned her name around the ball as I came, "Oh Fuck!" Ally shouted when I came.

"Oh God!" she rode out both our orgasms before she collapsed on top of me. She looked up and weakly unlocked one cuff. I took the key from her and sluggishly freed my other hand. I took the ball gag out and tossed it aside. Ally panted heavily as she laid on top of me. I felt our juices run out of her and down my still hard cock.

"Don't you dare think that this is over," I told her. She yelped when I rolled us over with me still inside of her. I rested my forearms next to her head and began thrusting hard into her.

"Oh Fuck!" she shouted. She began shuddering with pleasure as I pushed myself deep into her. Ally wrapped her arms and legs around me as I pounded hard and deep into her. The more I thrusted, the more she screamed and the more her nails dug into my back. I arched my back into her nails add I continued thrusting. Sadly, I felt myself beginning to climax again.

"I'm gonna cum again!" she yelled. I kissed her deeply to quiet her down a little. Her pussy tightened and she came again. I grunted as I thrusted into her as hard as I could. Her pussy tightened even more and I came. I kept slamming into her as I emptied myself into her. When we finished cumming again, I collapsed on top of her. We both panted heavily as we laid there, hugging each other's sweaty bodies, "That was so good," she kissed my cheek.

"It was," I hugged her close. She morphed into get dog form and curled around me. I loved sleeping like this with her. She was like a huge warm pillow that I just sank into. I kissed her cheek and we both soon feel asleep.


End file.
